Buscando Un final
by amary-san
Summary: El un artista, ella una principiante.. un juego de dos semanas, la traicion de una tarde que prepara un presente para el futuro.
1. Chapter 1

_Buscando Un Final_

_CAP I: Un encuentro… Una tentativa"Kaoru Kamiya"_

En Kyoto, año 2002

Era otra tarde de cualquier sábado felizmente soleado para algunos, fatales para otros, otro sábado más de rutina… pero para la chica ojos de mar como era conocida Kaoru Kamiya en el parque central de Kyoto, era el sábado de sueños posibles..

Hola Ken… listo para la sesión de hoy- dijo Kaoru emocionada

Oye cálmate.. Ps la guitarra esta lista solo falta mi afinación en ella y comenzamos, te parece?- pregunta el chico viéndola con una sonrisa

Si, si, si me parece pero apúrate- le dice ella con muchos ánimos para la sesión del día- e traído varios temas q se nos harán fáciles y a capella.

Ay vamos Kaoru somos como almas gemelas- viendo q la chica se sonroja- en la música claro jajajaja- comenzando a reír cuando Kaoru suelta el aire q había aspirado.

Uyyyyyy… Ken- dijo con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa de medio lado q era muy siniestra, acercándose lentamente al chico- eres… UN TARADO - gritando en el parque en el cual ya era costumbre escucharla, pero luego recuperando su personalidad característica se vuelve a sonreír- se lo diré a tsubame, q somos "almas gemelas" obviando lo de la música... claro.

Noooooooooo, por favor ten piedad- poniendo cara trágica, para cambiarla por una sonrisa de autosuficiencia- bahhh no me das miedo, además a tsubame la tengo en mis manitas.

En serio- pregunto con una sonrisa q demostraba duda- ps ya lo veremos cuando sea mi debut mañana en el Aoiya.- acoto con sonrisa y ojos en forma de estrellita, pensando en lo bien q le iba a ir y los aplausos del publico al terminar, perdiéndose en ese mundo de fantasía en el cual su joven acompañante no entro y se quedo mirándola como ¿Qué le pasa a esta tía?

Bueno, bueno, Kao olvídate de tu mundo de sueños sobre tu "debut" y céntrate en el presente- dijo el joven moreno q cargaba con una guitarra y de mirada picara- trajiste la melodía o las partituras sobre la canción, por favor ten piedad de mi Kao y dime que no se te olvidaron de nuevo como el sábado pasado- dijo colocándose la palma de la mano en la frente a modo de fastidio.

Inflando los cachetes en modo de enfado y volteando la cara hacia el otro lado saco las hojas de la canción a entonar hoy y se las estiro, este las tomo sonriendo de lado como le gustaba cuando Kao se enfadaba y hacia esos gestos de niña chiquita, si supiera que ya se sabia la melodía y solo hizo el comentario para verla de esa manera…

Ohh si las trajo la joven ojos de mar- haciéndose el sorprendido y cambiando su gesto facial a uno gracioso el moreno.

Ayyyy apúrate si, mira q ya son las 1.15 y debemos comenzar a alas 1.30- dijo Kaoru sin todavía darle frente a Ken, la sacaba de quicio ese chico se conocían desde que comenzó en la academia de música y se le hacia muy muy agradable pero a veces la sacaba de quicio como ningún otro chavo.

Ok preciosa- dijo Ken- quien empezó a verlas partituras de la canción con interés bien disimulado, porque ya se sabia la letra, música y melodía a tocar mientras Kaoru cantara y el hiciera de coro- como si fuese necesario- pensó en voz alta captando la atención de la pelinegra.

Ja! Ahora no soy necesaria-dijo con una molestia q se hacia singular en la voz de ella- pss tranquilo no te molesto mas, me voy- afirmo con decisión tomando sus cosas, mientras que Ken abría los ojos a mas no poder.

¿Como?- exclamo el moreno colocando una de sus manos encima de las de Kaoru, mientras ella solo volteo la cara, Ken poniendo cara seria respondió con sinceridad- no te vayas de buenas a primeras y malinterpretes todo,- respiro hondo y continuo- lo que estaba pensando y dije en voz alta es que entre nosotros no necesitamos coristas porque con tu voz basta y sobra para deleitar cada tarde además, a veces pienso que el que no necesita a quien eres tu, yo solo soy un guitarrista y ps y tu voz a capella es muchoooooo mejor- termino Ken

Kaoru sorprendida voltio a donde se encontraba el moreno y abrió la boca por tal declaración sincera de su amigo- oye eso fue… como decirlo- y se coloco un dedo en la barbilla en gesto pensante- muy… intenso- termino con una sonrisa q le indico a Ken q ya estaba perdonado- tontico, eres el mejor guitarrista q hace dueto conmigo ni siquiera Missy y yo hacemos tal compenetración al momento de cantar debemos ensayar- y tomando aire continuo- por cierto-acoto con una venita latiente en la sien- ya te conocías la partitura verdad?- mirándolo fijamente.

Si, ya la conocía- respondió- y como ya me la se, entonces comencemos con la función de hoy- dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante, convenciendo a la pelinegra en el acto.

Okis Ken- dijo contenta y olvidándose del enfado.

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

Bueno caballeros ya terminamos con las grabaciones de hoy- dijo un hombre con boina pantalones de mezclillas gris y una franelilla azul marino sin mangas- nos veremos el lunes a primera hora para las ultimas tomas del video del peque- comento haciendo reír a todos lo trabajadores q estaban recogiendo las ultimas cosas y apagando luces, retirándose la estrella y personas de altos rango dentro de la disquera "Corporation hall music" del gran empresario Shogo Amakusa.

Necesito descansar- exclamo un moreno de cabello castaño- oye peque- refiriéndose a la estrella con tono chistoso- deberíamos salir, tanto estrés y trabajo puede ser perjudicial para tu juventud.

Por Dios Sano- le respondió "el peque" con gran antipatía y desesperación- deja de llamarme así, mucho temo q es el comienzo de una larga temporada con este apodo pero aunque lo aprecio mas que el de mi "pichoncito"- dijo con cara de no creérselo todavía con frustración en su cara y mucha mucha ira hacia el director- estoy q hago tiro al blanco con la foto de Kamatari- dijo con cara de asesino en serie y sonrisa malévola, haciendo q Sanosuke retrocediese dos pasos.

Ya amigo que me das miedo- dijo el con una distancia por si ocurriera un arranque del cantante, y recuperando su personalidad enérgica y lo que había preguntado lo retoma mostrando una sonrisa- OK matador, debemos salir es definitivo porque sino tu locura se intensificara y solo te soportara Seijuro y créeme cuando te digo que te quitaría cualquier loca idea con los planes que solo se les ocurre a tu manager- dijo el moreno con algo de risa recordando la ultima técnica utilizada por el manager contra su amigo que lo dejo sin caprichos ni objeciones por mas de dos meses- además desde que comenzaste con los ensayos y grabaciones del video y del Cd no les prestas atención a tus amigos.

Esta bien saldremos- pensando en cuantas chicas mas caerían a sus pies- pero no por la amistad y demás estupideces- dijo con desden mirando como sano hacia una mueca con la boca- y es verdad que Hiko es muy rudo todavía no se me olvida la ultima q me hizo el muy maldito, hablo con el y salimos total son la dos de la tarde y quiero pasar por el parque donde vi a la chica de olor a Sakuras que por cierto ya me dio numero, dirección y correo electrónico así que Aoshi y tu- señalándolo para después mirarlo con sonrisa triunfal y cara de arrogancia- deberán hacer lo que yo les pida por una semana- viendo tragar grueso al moreno de enfrente- como disfrutare de esta semana- termino con maldad en la voz.

Ohh Diosss en que lió nos metimos cubito de hielo y yo!- dijo con voz apagada no queriendo pensar en lo que el Peque iba a hacer con ellos- pero como hiciste? ella era tan déspota, antipática, fría al momento de tratar que casi casi te quita el puesto, no es que quiera decir que tu eres todo eso, nooooo vale para nada- dijo haciéndose el desentendido- pero a Aoshi y a mi se nos hacia difícil que el matador conquistase a esa belleza aunque muy, muy pero muy insípida…- decía Sanosuke mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia el living del camerino del " peque"- sin ofender… claro- dijo al final mas por no tener una discusión con su amigo que por sentirlo en realidad.

Tranquilo Sano- respondió- se como es la mujer con la que me acosté el jueves, en su departamento, es muy apasionada pero le falta un poco de arte, no se tal vez sea muy exigente, con Shura pase muy buenos momentos- mientras mostraba una sonrisa llena de lujuria- en fin le marco a Hiko y dejemos el tema para cuando estemos con Shinomori, llámalo y cuadras con el para vernos mas tarde como a las 8 en algún bar- le ordeno el peque al moreno.

Sano viendo que ese amigo suyo lo quería de secretaria contesto tomando un cuaderno que estaba en la mesita que estaba dentro del camerino en medio de los dos muebles color negro- algo mas jefe, un café quizás o le sirvo un vaso de ron para que tenga un mejor servicio- tomando una pose recta y haciendo que escribía en el cuaderno y modulando la voz como el de mujer que le salía muy chistoso- jefecito se me olvidaba decirle que nuestro amigo Aoshi Shinomori, lo llamo mientra grababa y dijo que nos esperaba en el Aoiya a las 8.30 mañana porque hoy tenia que ira la casa de su prima- termino el moreno con una sonrisa mirándolo con picardía. El aludido lo único que hizo fue girarse y ver a Sano con cara de asesino y aquí es cuando este cabeza de pollo se pregunta: ¿creo que no fue buena idea hacer de secretaria del…

Desaparece de mi vista, antes de q se me ocurra una cosa peor de la q pienso ahora para cuando comience la semana de castigo- venganza por parte del "PEQUE" Sanosuke Sagara- dijo con voz tranquila pero con severidad que determinaba miedo y en Sanosuke ps cumplía esa función…

OK!!- dijo mientras corría hacia la puerta por su vida y deja solo al cantante. Ya afuera se decía a si mismo- cuando dice tu nombre y apellido juntos; le haces una broma de una orden; le hablas de lo mal que era la ultima chica con la que se acostó; y además esta loco… psss corre a la próxima frontera jajaja- se reía por lo bajo este Sanosuke del peque, cuando se hubo tranquilizado dijo con una voz extraña entre risa y un tanto de seriedad- te veo en una hora matador… tu sabes en la salida de atrás como siempre.

Mph- escucho como toda respuesta el moreno.

Creo que si esta molesto, esta vez- mientras seguía riéndose.

-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

Gracias queridas señores, señoras y señoritas- dijo muy galante Ken al ver a las personas q los rodeaban por haber cantado una de las canciones se despejaban aunque se quedaban algunas chicas prendadas de el y bueno el no podía hacer nada solo recibir a sus "fans". Mientras Kaoru guardaba el dinero recogido para su amigo y sus hermanos ya hecho esto se dispuso a tomar agua y ver a su amigo coquetear con un poquito de envidia y ¿celos? Pero celos de amigos claro esta. Era muy lindo pero no tanto como pensaba para enamorarse de el a ver era:

de alto: 1.68

ojos: ¿?

color de piel: morena

contextura: muy buena a pesar de no hacer ejercicios tiene buenos músculos y definidos para tener nuestra edad.

edad: 19 (dos años mayor que yo el muy misero)

color de cabello: ¿?

habilidades: joderme la… Mm… tocar guitarra de una manera única… esa es la mejor.

virtudes: de galán comprometido hasta la medula el muy descarado..

novias: ufff incontables…

amigas confiables: Misao, Kitsune y yop!!.

En eso se resume la vida de ese joven… bueee allá la loca q se case con el, un momento abrió los ojos como platos Kaoru mientras dejaba de beber agua.

Kami si eres piadoso y más misericordioso porfis porfis que no sea con Tsubame.-susurro Kaoru con devoción,, mientras que este Ken la miraba de reojo preguntándose internamente "¿ en que estará pensando esta mapache? Oye.. Que buena esta esa parte trasera..Esta rubia, se llama, se llama.. Así Raye! Uyyyy fuera yo explorador para averiguar que hay en esos mares de fondo... Jijiji me escuchara la Kitsune.- tras esto miraba a la chica con lujuria y ella le seguía el juego guardando su numero en la chaqueta. Seguido de un beso muy cerca de los labios a modo de despedida.

-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

Salio del camerino con la intención de refrescarse y aclarar la mente con nuevas ideas para las nuevas canciones y el parque central seria tremenda opción mientras no fuera Sano y lo fastidiara, le diría q lo dejara solo y ya. Se encontró con el moreno en la puerta trasera del gran edificio donde ya tenía el carro preparado.

¿Nos vamos matador?- pregunto Sano con una sonrisa.

Desde luego- respondió el aludido- me llevaras iré al parque central- dijo el peque con autoridad, mirando de reojo a Sanosuke.

Ok, creo que te la debo por querer pasarme de tu secretaria, y recordarte muchas otras cosas- contesto Sano dejando sorprendido al Cantante aunque lo disimulo- bien y me imagino que quieres soledad no?- el peque solo asintió- bien amigo, rumbo al parque central entons…

Dicho esto salieron a toda marcha para el parque central si emitir otra palabra más y escuchando las estaciones de radio q a cada momento eran cambiadas por el moreno aunque el Cantante ya estaba acostumbrado a esos arranques de escuchar y cambiar canciones diferentes a cada tres minutos.

Luego de 20 minutos ya estaban en el parque.

Ya llegamos amigo- dijo Sano que miraba a su copiloto- diviértete, relájate pero sobre todo…- dijo con cara seria preocupando al Cantante- Buena Suerte Tigre!!!- alzando el pulgar en forma de afirmación dejando al peque con una venita latiendo en su sien, además de que el comentario era estúpido y fuera de lugar, que es eso de tigre, no se lo tenia que decir. Se bajo del carro sin despedirse y tirando la puerta como para que se cayera de la rabia q sentía por su "A-MI-GO".

Camino hacia el parque y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba frente a la fuente del parque que estaba en el medio de este, a pesar de ser las dos y media de la tarde había muchas parejas de enamorados, un grupin de niñatos en su mundo de fantasía a su lado izquierdo y a su lado derecho… el Cantante solo pudo percibir una cabellera negra alrededor de un aglomerado de gente y de donde provenía unas tonadas de guitarra o iba a comenzar una canción o eran las ultimas estrofas de la canción, eso era lo que se hipotético el "PEQUE" sin embargo no se encamino hacia allá y a pesar de que tenia curiosidad se dio vuelta y se sentó en un lugar apartado del parque donde había un árbol frondoso de grandes raíces desde donde podía ver el cielo tranquilamente sin ser molestado… eso fue lo que planeo hasta que escucho una dulce voz lejana que era acompañada con una tonada suave de guitarra… sin poder evitarlo lo relajo hasta el grado de dormirlo.

-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

Kaoru estaba tan centrada en la notas que tocaba Ken que casi se le olvidaba que ya tenia que comenzar con su parte de la estrofa, esta era la penúltima canción que cantaba y debía dar mas de su voz…ps había cantado dos canciones mas de las que debía así que siguió con esta casi-ultima mientras se sentaba en un banco y tomaba aire empezó:

_Voy a creer en ti una vez más,_

_Voy a olvidar todo el pasado,_

_Pero esta vez será la última vez, _

_Pues ya no habrá ninguna siguiente…_

_Y no creas que será como antes fue, _

_Ahora tendrás que irte ganando mi corazón!_

_Vas a tener que protegerme más,_

_Sin lastimar mis sentimientos y levantar lo que se destruyo,_

_Y construir una_

_Historia de amor._

Kaoru miraba fijamente a las parejas a su alrededor y se centro en una que era un muchacho de unos 28 y una muchacha de secundaria no debía tener mas de 15 o 16, que a pesar de estar el uno al lado del otro viéndolo a el y ella tenían las miradas perdidas y a la chica les temblaban las manos será que estaban cortando… era triste ver una pareja rota... no podía dejarse llevar eso era lo que le decía su profesor Shizuka debía ser neutra y cínica al momento de cantar, pero simplemente no podía, se dejaba llevar por la canción la letra y sus emociones y ps por eso ella era diferente cantaba con sentimientos, y ver a esa pareja le dio mas emoción así que lo demostró girando su vista al ver a las demás parejas tomadas de mano o abrazadas..

_Voy a confiar, intentar una vez más, y así sabrás cuanto te quiero,_

_Pero esta vez darás todo de ti y así tal vez me quede contigo,_

_Y no creas que será como antes fue,_

_Ahora tendrás que irte ganando mi corazón!_

_Vas a tener que protegerme más, _

_Sin lastimar mis sentimientos y levantar lo que se destruyo_

_Y Construir _

_Una historia de amor._

Uniendo sus manos a la altura del pecho, las Ojos de Mar cerro los ojos ya que sentía un poco de envidia porque a pesar de tener 17 años no sabia lo que era _**"enamorarse"**_ bueno algún día llegaría ese galán, se dijo a si misma. Los abrió otra vez y dirigió su mirada hacia la cara de Ken y vio en el una sonrisa como si estuviera encantado con su actuación sin que hubiera terminado por lo que se volvió hacia el publico y de reojo vio a la pareja que había captado su atención de las demás y la chica lloraba mientras que el chico no podía estar con la mirada mas triste que pudo haber visto Kao. Sin imaginarse, Ken que era lo que se proponía Kaoru al caminar hacia el publico confío en su voz interior que le decía que: "Kaoru sabe lo que hace" y se dedico de entero seguir mentalmente las partituras que se sabia de memoria. Mientras que la chica de Ojos de Mar se coloco en frente de los dos enamorados y les tomo las manos mientras que continúo con la letra de la Canción…

_Dar lo mejor de ti, y abrir tu corazón, _

_No puedes fracasar y no puedes fallar, _

_Pues ya he sido presa de la desilusión.._

Y mientras los enamorados la veían desconcertados, ella solo sonrío y les unió las manos y siguió con la canción:

_Vas a tener que protegerme más,_

_Sin lastimar mis sentimientos y levantar lo que se destruyo_

_Y construir una historia de amor.._

Kaoru poco a poco se alejo de la pareja que voltio a verse simultáneamente y después se sonrojaron para bajar la mirada y volver a subirla, se quedaron sumidos en su propio mundo que Kaoru había realizado para ellos y se volvió hacia las demás parejas y publico en especial que estaba escuchándolos y se fijo en que todos estaban enternecidos por la pareja que acababa de ayudar… así que aprovechando el momento prosiguió con la canción mientras empezaba a caminar hasta situarse al lado de Ken que tenia una mirada indescriptible hacia ella, y Kao solo le sonrío terminado con la ultima estrofa de la canción:

_Vas a tener que protegerme más,_

_Sin lastimar mis sentimientos y levantar lo que se destruyo_

Y repitió sin más…

_Sin lastimar mis sentimientos y construir una historia de amor._

Añadiendo a la vez que miraba a la pareja donde el chico se acercaba a la chica para estrecharla entre sus brazos…

_Una historia de amor..._

_Una historia de amor..._

_Una historia de amor..._

Mientras cerraba los ojos al decir la ultima frase y se retiraba el cabellos de sus ojos, y volvía a pensar lo mucho que quería enamorarse , pero se respondía que llegaría cuando fuera el tiempo solo esperaba que no fuera cuando tuviera 34 años… se río mentalmente de si misma, y reflejo al publico una sonrisa que Ken observo y termino con la tonada con lo que empezaron los aplausos de un pequeño pero conmovido publico. Lo que despertó a Kaoru de sus cavilaciones sobre el amor!. Y abrió los ojos al publico ensanchando su risa se inclino hacia el publico recibiendo halagos y demás por parte de ellos. Se enderezo y vio a la pareja a la cual le había creado el ambiente los dos se inclinaron dejando perpleja al principio pero reponiéndose solo movió las manos en señal de:" no es nada tranquilos"… ellos se levantaron se retiraron muy acarameladitos el uno con el otro. Recogieron el dinero y Kaoru con una cara feliz ayudaba a Ken a guardarlos en una caja que tenían de madera muy cerca de la guitarra del moreno. A lo que este aprovecho para..

Vaya vaya Kao- dijo viéndola seriamente- ayudas a los demás con sus problemas amorosos pero…

Pero que?- se quedo con la duda la pelinegra.

No puedes con los tuyos jajajaja- y continuo riéndose el chico

Uyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy CALLATE TARADO, FEO DE TERCERA, GUITARRISTA DE CUARTA, GALAN DE QUINTA Y TACAÑO DE PASADA… ESPABILA TONTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- empujando a Ken camino con prisa hasta que escucho el grito del moreno.

Kao dentro de 10 minutos es la próxima y última canción OK!.- dijo Ken con burla a lo que Kaoru se detuvo se volvió hacia el moreno y con una mirada asesina le mostró una lengua de serpiente- uyyyy que miedo- dijo sobandose los brazos- es toda una víbora jeje- dijo con retintín.

Kao se dirigió a la fuente y se sentó en banco que estaba en frente de esta.. Pensando en lo dicho por Ken.

Es Cierto pero yo.. ay bueno el es el tarado que se va con cualquiera por ejemplo esa tal Misanagi- llevándose la palma de la mano hacia la frente- Diossss como se le ocurre y pensar que ya iba a pasar "su" limite de tiempo el cual es de un mes…ahhhh-dijo soltando un suspiro- pero al menos le caen como del cielo en cambio YOP-dijo exclamando al cielo- nada nadita de nada- bajando la cabeza y colocando sus manos en sus rodillas- y lo peor es que no se el porque- volviendo la mirada al frente- porque soy linda, simpática, conversadora demasiado para el gusto de muchos y agradable para el de otros, tengo habilidades en la música y a TODOS nos gusta la música- dijo enumerándolos con los dedos- además de que si es por dinero mi Familia es de clase adinerada aunque esa parte la pase por alto la gran mayoría de las veces… bahh siempre- dijo colocándose las manos atrás de la nuca y mostrando una sonrisa- jeje Missy lo supo un año y medio después- dijo recordando el suceso- bueno en fin será cuando tenga que serlo y ya!!- dijo levantándose y estirándose con nuevas energías, miro su reloj y se acordó que solo eran diez minutos- ohh ohh creo que alguien se va enojar ^^- habían pasado 13 minutos y de allí a donde se encontraba Ken se llevaría 4minutos mas y era solo si corría- peroooo yo no soy santa y menos de Ken- dijo con una voz perversa- entons caminare jajaja- con una risa muy mala para ella.

-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

AHH- un suspiro después de una pequeña siesta de miro su reloj- mierda…solo unos míseros 45 minutos- se levanto y con mucha flojera se volvió a acostar- que hacer cuando tu vida la deciden otros? Eso fue lo que me pregunto ella.. – cerrando los ojos- lo mismo me pregunto- se respondió así misma con voz soñolienta- bueno basta de vagabundería y de pensamientos enclenques eso solo es para mujeres, y ellas para mi son solo deseo, uso y basura- sonrío de medio lado por su arrogancia- caminare un rato- así se dispuso a levantarse y se guío por algo que le era al Cantante, no lo sabia, pero era muy… Atrayente?, si eso era, lo atraía y siguió ese camino sin saber que era lo que lo esperaba aunque se paro un momento y se recordó- averiguare quien cantaba aquella tonada que me durmió sin problema- y siguió su camino por 15 minutos mas.

Llego a un lugar del parque que no conocía habían muchas entradas por lo tanto tanbien salidas, mucha naturaleza niños alrededor de un chica y un chico aunque se notaban sus sexos no los veía de una manera clara. Se fue acercando más y más hacia el grupo de personas que se amontonaban alrededor de los dos chicos y visualizo una guitarra.. De seguro serian unos principiantes en música eso lo averiguaría sin querer cuando escucho al muchacho decir…

-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* SE UNEN LOS DOS ESCENARIOS -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

Damas y caballeros…niños y niñas… señoras y señores- dijo con entusiasmo en la voz- lamentablemente la tarde de hoy se acabara pronto- escuchando los bufidos del publico agrego- pero tranquilos que nuestra cantante los deleitara el próximo sábado, verdad que si Kao?- viendo como la solo la cabeza de la chica asentía- muy bien querido Publico!! Ahora a escuchar la ultima canción de la Tarde de hoy, esta se llama llegar a ti… comenzamos Kao?- pregunto Ken.

Espera Ken- dijo con un poco de prisa- ps yo quería decirles que me encanta verlos presenciarnos cada sábado, son un encantador publico porque sienten aquellos sentimientos que se transmiten a través de la canción y de las notas musicales de la guitarra de Ken- señalando al aludido- es muy gratificante poder ayudarlos a distraerse, a divertirse o arreglar sus problemas amorosos- mucha gente miro a la pareja que había ayudado Kao con anterioridad, haciendo que el Cantante tanbien volteara- En fin solo quiero contar con su asistencia el próximo sábado, será que puedo perdiles ese favor muy, muy pero muy atrevido…-dijo colocando carita de de angelito a la cual el publico solo recibió con una sonrisa o empezaron a reírse del comentario de la chica, el cantante solo pudo hacer una mueca- OK Ken!!- dijo con energía- ahora si podemos comenzar- Ken sonrío y asintió.

El cantante queriendo ver a la chica rodeo al grupo y la visualizo por el lado izquierdo en donde la detallo en segundos era de estatura promedio; de cabello corto y negro intenso a la altura de la mandíbula inferior en el cual caían mechones rebeldes que le cubrían los ojos, estos los tenia cerrado; debía tener unos 16 o 17 años de edad; a pesar de tener un cuerpo en desarrollo aunque era un poco rellenita, nada que ver con las modelos que pasaban por su cama a cada momento; piernas que no tenían nada de malo pero eran muy.. Como decirlo proporcionada, si un poco mas desarrollada parece que practicara algún deporte, sin embargo tenían su encanto ya que eran esbeltas, Ojo a su modo pero si lo eran. Ella era de tez blanca, pero todo se acabo cuando la chica abrió los ojos.. Eran un azul intenso… eran preciosos.. Había visto ojos azules claro, pero nunca de ese color oscuro parecía, lo comparaba, lo simulaba perfectamente… era como el Mar… Pero algo le advirtió al Cantante que si empezaba a acercarse a ese Mar seria difícil volver a salir, así que solo bajo la mirada hacia su nariz que era perfilada y tenia cachetes un poco regordetes y sonrojados por el calor del verano, sus labios eran delineados y rosaditos parecían los de una niña, pero se imaginaba que en unos años mas se volverían rojos, nada que ver con los que había probado con anterioridad.

Estaba vestida con un jeans beige y una franela de tiras blancas que tenia un dibujo en el centro ahí distinguió sus senos, Mm... Bueno eran pequeños para su gusto; y para completar unos zapatitos blancos con líneas marrones; Por lo menos se combinaba bien.

A su parecer, era bonita no cabía duda solo debía tratarse mas y listo una cenicienta convertida en princesa!.- sonrío al pensar en eso, El era un genio y no había duda de ello… estaba pensando en eso cuando la voz de la chica lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

La canción se titula Llegar a ti- dijo con voz tierna. Mirando a los niños que se sentaban en primera fila. Los niños sonrieron mientras asentían volvió a subirla mirada y comenzó…

_Así…  
Como lluvia en el desierto estás aquí En mí,_

_Sin Ti He vivido tanto tiempo sin sentir…_

Kaoru se acercaba a los niños, eran como ocho que se encontraban en forma de U alrededor de ellos y les acariciaba las mejillas o les revolvía el cabello a los chiquilines que se reían ante el gesto de cariño y que eran seguidos por cierto par de ojos… Violetas?..

_Vuelvo a nacer, a vivir  
Se despiertan mil colores en mi ser, por Ti.  
Quisiera llegar hasta Tu lado.  
Sentir que me llevas de la mano..  
Quisiera perderme en Tu mirada…_

Tanto Ken como el Peque se sentían perdidos en aquella hermosa canción que era muy dulce, inofensiva pero intensa y atrayente tenían la mirada fija en Kaoru que se había separado de los niños y se había acercado a una pareja de ancianos y continuo…

_(Y volar)  
Sentir que Tu amor detiene el tiempo..  
(Y soñar)  
Llegar a Ti, llegar a Ti..  
(Y volar)  
Como palomas en el cielo…  
(Y soñar)  
_

Ken que hacia solo de coro y que intervenía con su voz en cada estrofa sonaba un poco ronca por la emoción, sabia que esa canción había sido escrita para su decepción amorosa pasada, al Publico le pasaba lo mismo… y era que la pelinegra lo cantaba con tal sentimiento, era como si sintiera en ese momento esa desdicha o dicha de estar con ese ser al que amas o no. Al cantante solo se le acelero el pulso esa chica era extraña, rara, desconocida para su diccionario de mujeres, era.. Era.. era… Especial??. Solo siguió escuchando la canción como todos los demás…

_Hoy sé  
Que a Tu lado hasta el final yo llegaré (yo llegaré)  
Lo sé. Ooh lo sé..  
Por Ti  
Nacen versos nuevos cada amanecer…_

La chica de esos ojos de Mar se sentía como en un concierto en donde le transmitía a todos sus fans tranquilidad y un sentimiento de Amor, sonrío al publico y camino hasta llegar a donde su Ken… se coloco a su lado haciendo que Ken se emocionara aun mas por tener su apoyo, ya que la frase que venia era cierto, ella lo fue Todo pero no pudo protegerla y ya no estaba con el, en físico pero aun la recordaba y le provocaba nostalgia que se noto o se transmitió a través de la intensificación de los toques de cada cuerda de la guitarra, Kaoru puso una mano en el hombro del guitarrista y prosiguió…

_Mi inspiración..  
Mi voz…  
Eres Tú la fuerza que me hace  
Creer, mi fe…_

Cerro sus ojos azules y unió sus manos a la altura del pecho mientras alzaba un poco la cabeza hacia el cielo, haciendo que los dos chicos se fijaran en tal gesto y se preguntaran el porque de aquel…

_Quisiera llegar hasta Tu lado (hasta Tu lado) _

_Sentir que me llevas de la mano (de la mano)  
Quisiera perderme en Tu mirada  
(Y volar)  
Y volar, sentir que Tu amor detiene el tiempo!  
(Y soñar)  
Y soñar, llegar a Ti… llegar a Ti….  
(Y volar)  
Como palomas en el cielo!.  
(Y soñar)  
_

El publico estaba embelesado con la canción en toda su expresión y al parecer Kaoru lo sentía porque todavía en esa posición Ken comenzó con una tonada mas intensa pero emotiva que a la mayoría de las chicas "SOLTERAS" hizo suspirar, a las que andaban con su chico, un apretón suave del brazo o en la mano tomada a modo de cariño y emoción, los niños por su parte estaban tan tranquilos escuchando a su Sempai, futura esposa ,mama postiza o maestra… siempre ocurría lo mismo con esta canción y ps solo la había cantado dos veces con esa. Bajo la cabeza y abrió sus ojos, para empezar a mirar desde su lado izquierdo, y fue ahí cuando vio a un chico que nunca antes había asistido a una de sus presentaciones en el parque, se fijo en el un segundo y se acordó que pronto tendría que empezar con su estrofa así que siguió con la mirada después del chico desconocido y sonrío a los que siempre asistían a sus presentaciones y…

_Quisiera llegar hasta Tu lado.  
Sentir que me Llevas de la mano..  
Quisiera perderme en Tu mirada…  
(Y volar),_

_Y volaaaaaaaaarr!!!  
(Y soñar)_

Mientras extendía las manos hacia el cielo con una sonrisa indescriptible como si fuera libre de todo y de nada… que dejo fascinado a los dos chicos, uno acostumbrados ya a esas gracias sutiles y el otro con un nueva experiencia agradable de pocas en su vida.. En fin, muchas sensaciones rodeaban principalmente a esos tres, pero la chica solo volvió a fijar su vista a la del chico desconocido y fue acercándose al público de ese lado para ver mejor al chico atractivo de mirada seductora… Y mirando a los presentes de ese lado termino…

_(Y volar)  
Como palomas en el cielo!!!  
(Y soñar)  
Llegar a Ti…… ohhh llegar a Ti….  
Llegaaar a Tiiiiii!!!!  
(Y volar) Ohh  
Yo quiero volar contigoooo...  
(Y soñar) Aah  
Llegar a Ti, oooh, mmmm-noo_

_Llegar a Ti!!!_

Termino mirando a ese chico que había llamado su atención y que este se la devolvió, gesto que no pasado desapercibido para el Guitarrista, mientras el Cantante se volvió a vanagloriar de su Gran ÉXITO con las mujeres.. La chica de ojos azules se volvió hacia el publico y sonrío inclinándose y recibiendo el aplauso y su honorarios por tan bella canción, ella escuchaba halagos como

Que Hermosa melodía y letra

Deberían cantar todos los días!!

Canta otra bonita!!

Fuera manager para encontrar un talento como tu!! Jajaja

Comentario que sonrojo a la chica y se levanto con tal gesto en su cara que hizo sonreír a mas de uno hasta que..

OYE TUUUU!!-se paro uno de los niños y grito exaltado con el entrecejo muy acentuado, dejando perplejos a los presentes- Ella será Mi esposa así que no le digas comentarios tan… tan…- y miro a la aludida en búsqueda de ayuda, a lo que ella se agacho y le susurro algo en el oído, después el niño se irguió y sonrío victorioso y dijo a los presentes que esperaban curiosos- TAN Infantil hacia mi ángel verdad que si linda Kaoru-sempai- dijo el pequeñín con los ojos llenos de purpurina y ella con una risita nerviosa solo respondió.

Souta, yo creo que- trato de decir a lo que Souta interrumpió

Si si si mi Querida ojitos de Mar, yo se que debes de esperarme 8 o 10 largos años, pero te prometo- tomándole de las manos y mirándola fijamente- que serán muy cortos y todos los días estaremos juntos en tus conciertos- le hizo una señal para que ella se acercara y ella lo hizo- toma, de parte de tu novio Souta- y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Adiós mi Kaoru-Sempaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….- dejando a Todos mas uno perplejos a lo que Kaoru solo voto una carcajada…

Los presentes empezaron a hacer lo mismo despejando el área alrededor de los artistas- jajajaja vistes…. Ken….jajajaja… Souta me dijo…. Jajajaja…. No… no… puedo…. Jajajajaja…- comentaba Kao entrecortado por la risa, pero Ken no lo veía tan graciosos aunque si le encontró su chiste, así que solo se rio un poco y empezó a guardar la guitarra, a lo que Kaoru se calmo le pregunto- Oye Ken, te sucede algo?- con sus mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa en los labios recordando todavía a Souta.

A mi??- dijo señalándose- Nooo como crees!- con ironía de por medio- Solo que ese chiquitín crecerá y no lo veras tan chistosito Kao- añadió el moreno con algo de seriedad

Uyyyyyyyy- dijo Kaoru con algo de gracia- alguien esta celoso?- pregunto con una sonrisa, mientras Ken le dio la espalda.- jajaja tu hablas de lo chiquilín que es Souta pero mírate… el galán celosos de una simplona como yop…- dijo señalándose iba añadir algo mas pero una voz muy profunda la detuvo.

Disculpe que me entrometa pero…- hizo una pausa en la cual Kao y Ken voltearon a ver al personaje-Usted señorita, no me parece en nada simplona, a lo contario me deleito y me arrepiento haberme perdido su función de hoy y escuchar solo la ultima canción- dijo con un tono fascinante de hombre era gruesa y demandante, jamás había dejado tan fría a Kaoru iba a responder pero Ken se le adelanto.

No la conoce señor- dijo negando con la cabeza mientras que Kaoru volteaba y lo fulminaba con la mirada- además no se preocupe por la actuación de hoy se realizara otra el sábado que viene verdad Kao? - dijo el guitarrista.

Pero Kao estaba perdida en esos ojos que no habían mirado a Ken mientras hablo y solo respondió – si el próximo sábado.- de manera suspirada.

Ohh que maravilla! Con seguridad asistiré- dijo el Cantante con una sonrisa de seductor- me encantaría hablar con ustedes otro día, puedo si no es atrevido claro, cuadrar una cita con ustedes?- pregunto un poco temeroso de que se negaran.

Bueno señor realmen..- iba a decir Ken aunque Kao agrego.

Realmente nos encantaría volverlo a ver…- con una sonrisa en su rostro, dejando complacido al Peque y sorprendido a Ken que acoto.

Pero Kao tu mañ…- otra vez interrumpido.

Cuando puede ser señorita.?.- dijo el Cantante.

Kaoru.. Kaoru Kamiya-

Mucho gusto señorita Kamiya- dijo este con una sonrisa de medio lado- cuando podría ser el encuentro?

Bueno… mañana si quiere- dijo Kaoru con algo de emoción recordando el porque- me presento en un bar y bueno seria excelente tener otra opinión, que me dice si o no señorrr- extendió Kaoru la ultima silaba para saber el nombre del desconocido atractivo.

Pss recordó su encuentro con sus amigos a las 8.30 de la noche y le respondió- donde queda ese bar?- pregunto obviando la pregunta de su nombre a propósito.

A dos cuadras de aquí se llama el AOIYA, es muy conocido como restaurante en el día y en la noche por lo grandioso de sus bebidas exóticas, ya que trabajan como bar, y ps seria como a las 9.30- respondió Kao bajo la estricta mirada de Ken que estaba olvidado.

En el Aoiya- repitió sin querer en voz alta.

Siii allí, porque??- pregunto Kao

Porque, mañana me voy a ver con unos amigos en ese bar, me queda perfecto señorita Kamiya, además estaré en el lugar desde las siete de la noche, usted también estará verdad señor…- dijo refiriendo al Olvidado por el y ella.

Claro, me dicen Ken- dijo el con molestia que no fue percibida por Kao pero por el Peque si, estaban acostumbrado a esos mejores amigos enamorados siempre, es lo mismo… como odiaba eso, pero le gustaba romper esos lazos…

Me alegra… Ken-dijo con molestia y volteando hacia Kaoru- bueno señorita me retiro, nos vemos mañana a las 9.30 en el Aoiya- dijo volteándose para retirarse del lugar y dejar mas cómodo al otro chico, pero la chica de ojos azules le grito..

ESPERE!!- dijo Kaoru- y usted como se llama señor, ya Ken y yo nos presentamos, pero usted nos ha esquivado siempre la preguntas sobre su nombre- inquirió la chica

Es muy inteligente y perceptiva- dijo volteándose de nuevo para quedar enfrente de Kao y Ken- mi nombre es…

_  
_Continuara….

Holaaaaaaaaaaaassss!!!

Espero que estén bien… este es mi primer fic, pronto hare mi perfil... tenga en cuenta mi novicio jeje!. AMO a Kenshin Himura aunque la mayoría de las partes será mas Kaoru..

Dejen sus rw y con gusto los leeré, no me molestan sus criticas constructivas y destructivas al final son para bien..

Un beso a todas cuídense

Tratare de subir el próximo capitulo dentro de una semana OKIS!!

Muakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!

Amary-san**


	2. Chapter 2

_En el capitulo anterior_

ESPERE!!- dijo Kaoru- y usted como se llama señor, ya Ken y yo nos presentamos, pero usted nos ha esquivado siempre las preguntas sobre su nombre- inquirió la chica

Es muy inteligente y perceptiva- dijo volteándose de nuevo para quedar enfrente de Kao y Ken- mi nombre es…

_Buscando Un Final_

_CAP II: MI DEBUT Y TÚ_

_PARTE I_

Mi nombre es…Kenshin.. Kenshin Himura, mucho gusto a los dos- dijo volteándose y retirándose, mientras dejaba perplejos, estáticos, confusos, turbados los chicos se voltearon a ver mutuamente y Kao fue la que empezó a hablar.

El.. El .. Es… - dijo pérdida

Ken.. shin..Hi.. mu..ra- todavía procesando la información

Diosss mío…- respondió Kaoru mientras volteaban hacia el frente por donde se había ido el Cantante y se sentaba en sus sillas de escenario en el parque.

NO ME LO CREOOOOOOOO- GRITARON LOS DOS.

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

En otro lado se encontraba una chica de ojos miel que esperaba impaciente a un chico alto, en frente a una cafetería no muy lejana del parque central y a una cuadra de su trabajo. Se consideraba simpática y amable aunque un poco tímida pero audaz, tenia una estatura mediana y su cabello de un color castaño oscuro como el de chocolate caliente; mostró una sonrisa al acordarse de la comparación que le había hecho su chico porque aunque no eran novios ella ya se sentía muy enamorada de el. Llevaban saliendo cerca de los dos meses y dos semanas, que fueron increíbles y a pesar de que el es un poco serio no se molestaba por ello, ya que pensaba que eso le agregaba seguridad. Se habían citado a las 6.30 en el **"****Fourth Avenue Café"** muy conocido por todo los habitantes de Kyoto. Aunque apenas eran las 6.10 ya se encontraba en la entrada de la cafetería en la espera de su chico.

Como te quiero, mi azulejo- dijo en un susurro con una sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados, mientras que detrás de ella llegaba el chico azulejo con un poco de emoción.

Tú también me gustas-respondió este en un susurro de igual forma y la abrazaba por la espalda y cerraba sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura. Ella respingo pero al escuchar ese tono de voz sonrío aun más y coloco sus manos sobre aquellos brazos.

Hola lindo- dijo ella acurrucándose mas a el.

Hola princesa- respondió el, a la vez que aspiraba ese olor de avellanas destilaba el cabello de la castaña- era a las 6.30 impaciente- dijo en tono neutro- tantas ganas tenias de verme..

Y que esperabas chiquito- le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta en aquel abrazo el frunció el ceño por el apodo y ella cambio su sonrisa a una mas burlona- OK OK azulejo se me olvidaba que no te gusta que te diga así- se acerco un poco a su cara quedando a centímetros de los labios del chico- anoche me dejaste sola después de aquella muestra de amor y solo porque tu tía se entero que estabas en Kyoto- termino de decir con un poco de tristeza de voz.

El azulejo sabiendo como eran los Berrinches de la chica dijo- bien bien Sayaka hoy vamos a mi apartamento y terminamos lo de ayer ok- dijo con lujuria en sus ojos azules- aunque no será después de que salgamos de la cafetería- dijo viendo como la ilusión que tenia la chica en sus ojos se desvanecía- pero puede ocurrir, si tu quieres después de visitar a mi tía Yukari- acoto viendo como crecía una ilusión mas grande dentro de la chica- te pare…-no pudo completar por un beso intrépido por parte de Sayaka que respondió intensamente.

Eso es un si?- dijo el chico con una sonrisa que simulaba mas una mueca.- pero si es un si, entonces dame una confirmación.

Sayaka con una sonrisa se le acerco y le dio un largo beso al azulejo y luego contesto un poco entrecortada- con…tento?

Mmm... Creo que aguantare hasta que nos sentemos en una de las mesa de la cafetería- dejando encantada a Sayaka- Entramos princesa?

Si mi amor... Aoshi- dijo ella con devoción.

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

Kenshin Himura me escucho cantar, Kenshin Himura me escucho cantar- tarareaba Kaoru mientras era acompañada por su amigo Ken a su Penthouse al Sur del parque central- la la la la la la la- y con una sonrisa volteo hacia su lado derecho para ver a su amigo y preguntarle- tu crees que asista mañana a MI debut- haciendo énfasis en mi y el moreno la observaba alegre por vela entusiasmada- Dioss cuando se lo cuente a Missy se irá a morir de la envidia juju- dijo feliz y por ultimo con un deje de importancia.

Kaoru cálmate parece que fueras conocido a alguien tannnnnnn importante, no se como haaaa, ya se, como a **Watsuki Nobuhiro- responde como si fuera algo muy muy importante y la pelinegra se detenía a verle con cara "de que tarado es este tio" - heyyy porque me dejas so…lo- dijo mientras se voltea a ver a Kao atrás de el con cara de "que te pasa"- Mapache y ahora porque me miras así... ahhh ya se porque te dije que Kenshin Himura no es la gran cosa, pues debes entenderlo porque para mi no lo es- dijo el volteándose completamente hacia su amiga.**

**Eres un aguafiestas Ken…-dijo ella acostumbrada a sus desplantes sobre sus gustos musicales y los de el, caminando hasta llegar a su lado y retomarla caminata- aunque ese dibujante de manga también me gusta okis- le dirigió una sonrisa al moreno que fue devuelta.**

**Bueno princesa llego a su castillo, muchas gracias por su presencia en mi actuación mediocre y espero verla acompañándome para el próximo sábado.- termino de decir cuando llegaron a la entrada del penthouse… con cierto gesto galante a Kaoru mientras ella se inclinaba hacia delante siguiéndole el juego a su amigo.**

**Muchas gracias a usted mi lord por sacarme de mi castillo de oro- dijo ella levantándose con una sonrisa burlona que también adornaba la cara de su amigo- y por supuesto que contara con mi grata presencia en su actuación del próximo sábado.**

**Bueno Princesa yo no dije que su presencia era grata- dijo el mirándose las uñas, ya que sabia que eso haría enojar a su amiga.**

**La suya tampoco mi lord- devolvió ella dejando asombrado a Ken y estallo en carcajadas.**

**Jajajajaja, ojala pudieras jajajajajaja verte la cara jajajajaja- doblándose de la risa por el desconcierto del otro.**

**Jaja muy graciosa- le contesto el con ironía.**

**Jajaja bueno… Espero verte mañana amigote- dijo ella con sus acostumbradas sonrisas- si no estas allí me sentiría muy mal, has estado conmigo siempre Kento Asakura y en mi debut tanto tu como Missy serán mi apoyo incondicional ya que Megumi no esta- dijo ella con tristeza.**

**Quieres que vaya Kao?- dijo el muy serio por lo dicho anteriormente por la pelinegra que le había llegado muy hondo**

**Por supuesto!!!- respondió ella con emoción**

**Ahora con una sonrisa en el rostro llena de emoción y ternura en la mirada- Con gusto princesa, por supuesto que iré sabes que te apoyare en todo y con todo- mientras le acariciaba la mejilla derecha.**

**TE QUIERO UN MONTON- le respondió ella abrazándolo con efusividad y Ken se quedaba de piedra y es que Aunque tuviera tres años y medio conociendo a su "hermanita menor" todavía no se acostumbraba a esos arranques de cariño de la Kamiya. Y correspondiéndole el abrazo le contesto- Yo también Kaoru, yo también te quiero- con mucho afecto y apego a la chica.**

**Bueno princesa ya me tengo que retirar- dijo el desasiendo el abrazo- Mañana si quieres te paso buscando para llevarte al Aoiya- pregunto el**

**OK amigo, me encantaría tener tu apoyo desde temprano- le respondió ella con una deslumbrante sonrisa- lastima que tus hermanos no puedan ir- le acoto la pelinegra**

**No te bastan con los fans que tienes en el parque y ser la favorita en canto allá en la academia ahhh??- mirándola como una joya y jodiendola como a una cría mostrando una sonrisa burlona**

**Nuestra Ojos de Mar con una vena en la sien lo mira como una mosca- Ken eres un… TARADOOOOO… GUITARRISTA DE CUARTA**

**Jajajaja esa es la Kao que conozco- dijo el con su personalidad característica mientras empezaba ha avanzar en dirección contraria- Buenas noches Preciosa- dijo el a modo de despedida y lanzándole un beso le dice coqueto- sueña conmigo para que no tengas nervios.**

**Uy quisieras amigo, pero como dice la Kitsune se vale soñar querido- dijo ella mientras se voltea para empezar a subir las escaleras que la llevaba hacia la puerta principal.**

**Auchhh eso dolió mapache- dijo Kento el cual solo fue escuchado por el crepúsculo que se asomaba.**

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

Hola ma., ya llegue- grito Kaoru desde la entrada y se quitaba un gorrito

Solo ma´… y el pa´ que?- le pregunto un hombre con toda sus capacidades desarrolladas desde el inicio de las escaleras, mientras que la pelinegra levantaba la vista hacia esa dirección con entusiasmo y aquel hombre mostraba una gran sonrisa de vuelta.

PAPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- y se fue corriendo con gran energía mientras que Kojiro Kamiya la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Hola mi niña, como has estado en estos seis meses… perdón por no quedarme a tu inauguración de festival Musical, en este año asistiré a todos así me boten del trabajo pequeñaaa- dijo el seño Kojiro pero fue tumbado por la gran fuerza que llevaba el impulso del abrazo de Kaoru y cayeron irremediablemente al principio de los tres escalones rompiendo en risas, besos y cariñitos de padre a hija.

Jajaja papi, ya estas aquí, que bueno no sabes cuanto cuanto te extrañe… te perdiste tanta cosas importantes para mi en este semestre que te fuisteis… pero bueno gracias a Kami que ya estas aquí y eso es lo importante pa´- dijo Kaoru viéndolo con los ojos aguados de cada emoción que la embargaba en ese momento como lo erala Felicidad, la alegría, el reproche, entre otras...

Y solo yo no vine Kaoru- dijo el padre.

Pero solo tu me importas pa´- dijo ella escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del padre

Si te escucha a…- interrumpiéndolo un joven que venia de la cocina con su tía Yukari viendo el encuentro con gracia.

Así?? Ósea que yo sobro…- dijo este haciendo levantar la cabeza de la pelinegra y voltear a ver al individuo- que mala Kao.- dijo con retintín en la voz.

Kaoru no podía estar más desubicada, emocionada, sobreexcitada y hasta un poco trastornada… eso debía ser un sueño todo en un día, a ver evoquemos todo desde un principio:

se llevo las mejores ovaciones hoy desde que comenzó a cantar los sábados en el parque central

Kenshin Himura, su ídolo desde hace dos años la escucho y vio cantar.. y si no fuera poco eso le dijo que tenían una cita mañana

Kento la apoyaba… se lo había dejado en claro

SU PAPA HABIA REGRESADO DEPUES DE SEIS MESES FUERA

Su primo Aoshi, que por cierto es su favorito, también la estaba visitando.

A-Aoshii??- pregunto ella sin salir de su asombro

Y quien mas sino, porque creo que Shozo esta muy ocupado en Okinawa- dijo mostrandole una pequeña y discreta sonrisa a su prima que desde pequeña había sido la dichosa en verlas.

Yujuuuuuu, primoooo- dijo separándose de su padre y corriendo hacia su primazo para darle mas que un efusivo abrazo.

Hola primita, que tal has estado… como vas en la academia, espero que mejor que yo- dijo el correspondiéndole el abrazo con fuerza de verdad que quería a su prima, era como la hermanita que no pudo tener.

Ahora estoy mas que contenta y perfecta tengo a mi pa´ y al primo frívolo que no se acuerda de su prima de Kyoto- dijo con reproche que a Aoshi en vez de afectarle le hizo gracia- y bueno ir mejor que tu en la academia es algo completamente difícil ya que eres y serás un ídolo en la música antes y después; dentro y fuera de ella- le contesto ella separándose de su primo a la vez que cerraba los ojos y levantaba los hombros.

Mmm bueno pensé que tu serias una buena competencia pero ya veo que no- le devolvió Aoshi- y yo que venia con ganas de hacerte rabiar un poquito con mi fama, pero bueno se pide imposible con una novicia- dijo el cerrando los ojos y botando un suspiro vuelve a abrir los ojos- aunque espero no te dejes amedrentar por Shizuka-sensei es un buen profesor aunque quiere que todo seamos como el- termino el

AOSHIIII- dijo cambiando su apariencia característica por una terrorífica, cuando le decían que ella era una novicia se enojaba y con ganas; ya ella lo sabia no había tanta necesidad de volvérselo a repetir- veremos dentro de tres meses quien será la novicia tonto…

Dentro de tres meses?- pregunto intrigado el azulejo

Pos si dentro de tres meses harán la primera prueba de quien será el alumno que tiene mas talento ya sea en actuación, canto o imitación y bueee tu primita estará allí y todos papa, mama y tu tienen que ir a verme ok!!- termino diciéndole y viendo a todos sus familiares.

OK- dijeron los tres con cara seria, para luego reventar en carcajadas solo que Aoshi solo mostró otra sonrisa para su primita.

Primo y eso que nos visitas- pregunto la chica Ojos de mar mientras se encaminaban hacia la sala de estar- estas de paso o te quedaras un tiempo?

Bueno te vengo a visitar porque tenia dos años sin verte, aunque has crecido un poquito y si me quedare un mes tengo la mayoría de mis colegas y amigos aquí no seria justo venir y no visitarlos, además tengo una presentación con la banda que por cierto me dijeron que te comunicara que te extrañan- dijo el recordando a los cuatros pela gatos de su banda de insulsos- especialmente Hiro, tal vez venga a buscarte un día de estos y los visitas un rato para que levanten esos ánimos y su musas vuelvan te parece Kao?- termino preguntando.

Claro que si primo feliz de la vida asistiré- dijo ella- aunque entonces tú tendrás que asistir a otra actividad para conmigo sip??- pregunto ella con carita de gato con botas de Shrek, mientras que Kojiro y Aoshi se sentaran en los sillones de la sala porque Yukari había ido a buscar unos dulces y refrescos.

Pero tanto el padre y el primo estaban de los mas divertido con esa carita de la chica, ella siempre era la luz en esa oscura casa espaciosa. Aoshi todavía no se creía como le había caído tan bien a la chica cuando a sus 15 años, el no tenia ni la mas remota idea de lo que era ser querido, ni lo que era amistad, claro estos solo hasta que su tía Yukari se caso con el padre de Kaoru e irremediablemente tuvo que irse a vivir con ellos y la conoció, aunque al principio la trato muy mal ella a sus doce años solo iba mas y mas tras el, convenciéndolo en quererla y apoyarla pero por sobretodo… protegerla.

Ok que quieres a cambio prima- dijo el con tono cansado a los oídos de su tío que hizo una mueca y en tono de convencimiento para Kaoru.

YUPIIIII… tengo un poder de convencimiento infalible jajaja- dijo ella saltando a los ojos de los dos hombres- okis bueno lo que tienes que hacer es ir a verme mañana a cantar en el Aoiya- termino por decir esta con los ojos brillositos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- iras iras iras??- le pregunto ella acercándose mas y mas aun Aoshi que estaba mas que feliz por su primita.

¿Como a que hora?- pregunto el, recordando la reunión con sus amigos en el mismo lugar.

Pues primo como a las nueve y media comienzo serán tres canciones y ya las tengo más que listas, anda ve, anda no seas así, anda siiiiiii???- le insistía ella mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y lo mecía de lado a lado.

Oye Kaoru y yo que?, no puedo asistir porque no me invitas a mi, o es que tu padre no tiene invitación… claro con primos quien quieren viejos padres jap!- dijo haciéndose el ofendido mientras volteaba la cara y entraba Yukari.

Cariño es que ella no sabia que tu ibas a estar aquí, y como esta hablando con su primo te envío a segundo plano- dijo ella colocando la bandeja de galletas dulces a un lado y unas saladas al otro- además que ella trajo cuatro entradas por supuesto que estas invitado amor- termino ella repartiendo los refrescos y sentándose al lado de su marido para depositar un beso en la mejilla.

Ahhh pues que me lo diga ella- respondió este- y gracias amor por recordarme el segundo plano en que me encuentro olvidado por mi hija- dijo con reproche.

Jaja ahí ya papi, claro que tu también estas invitado mientras mas publico mas fans jeje- dijo ella acercándose a su papa- además serás como mi amuleto de buena suerte, porque Aoshi será como mi guaruda- haciendo pose de guaruda de discoteca con las manos metidas debajo de las axilas- Kento será mi apoyo- reflejándolo en el pie del micrófono simulándolo como si lo tuviera allí inclinándose un poco hacia el frente- Missy será mi estilista- y estiraba su brazo mientras colocaba la mano hacia abajo en posición de estarle haciendo manicure- Yukari mi porrista- saltando de un lado a otro- y dirá arriba Kaoru; Así se hace hija; etc, etc, etc… y por ultimo mis fans en todo el Aoiya… urraaaa todo será genial porque como dice Ayame-sensei todo ira como el agua… fluido- completo Kaoru con voz grave, viendo a su familia con una sonrisa.

Que hija mía, pues por la buena suerte hija- mientras levantaba el vaso de refresco

Bueno aunque el trabajo que me diste sea absurdo porque todos correrán apenas comiences a cantar, yo comprare una paraguas- dijo Aoshi mientras Kaoru lo fulminaba con la mirada y a el le hacia una gracia.

Un paraguas..?- pregunto Yukari- y para que hijo…

Ay tía para que mas… para cuando empiece la guerra de tomates o botellas, Kaoru tenga algo para "PROTEGERSE"- dijo esto haciendo comillas con sus dedos- así habré cumplido mi trabajo- dijo lanzándole una mirada de diversión a Kaoru que apretaba los puños de la rabia que crecía en ella- no lo crees pequeña- termino Aoshi por colmarle la paciencia a Kaoru.

Aoshii- dijo la chica de ojos de mar conteniendo a duras penas su rabia contra el azulejo y levantando la cabeza ya que la tenía levemente gacha- MORIRASSSSSS-dijo con los ojos como fuego con púas los cabellos como serpiente.

Mientras que Aoshi solo emitía un OHH OHH- aguantando las ganas de reír.

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

Hola peque- dijo Sano cuando recibió una llamada del pelirrojo- ya te cansaste de jugar tigre?- pregunto el moreno con gracia a través del móvil- ohh no me digas que te conseguiste con la insípida?…

Kenshin quien estaba al otro lado de la línea solo alzaba una ceja a cada pregunta estupita del moreno.

No te incumbe imbecil, puedes venir a recogerme ya me relaje lo suficiente aunque para estar en completa calma tendrías que desaparecer tú- dijo con desden y cinismo- en fin, no me hagas esperar mucho porque será peor mi plan que comienza el lunes Zanza OK- y colgó sin mas ni menos.

Mou, que hombre sin corazón tengo como amigo- dijo haciendo un mohín- aunque me dijo Zanza y eso solo lo dice cuando esta en víspera de algo o simplemente esta contento de algo…- parecía pensativo Sano mientras se ponía el dedo en la barbilla- o alguien- y mostró una sonrisa picara.

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

Entonces subamos a mi habitación primo así te muestro las partituras… ¿te parece?- pregunto Kaoru- solo será un momentito anda, no te quitara mucho tiempo Aoshi.

Vamos pues- dijo levantándose mientras que Kaoru le tomaba la mano y lo halaba como una niña chiquita por las escaleras rumbo hacia su gran cuarto.

Missy me ayudo mucho, ella es buena componiendo y pues que mejor hacerlo juntas- le contaba la pelinegra a su primo mientras subían. Al llegar al segundo piso siguieron caminando hasta la penúltima puerta en el ala derecha, ya que ese segundo piso constaba de ocho cuartos y la de ella, por supuesto, es la mas grande además de que tenia una vista muy linda en los amaneceres que es cuando Kaoru se levanta y escribe con ganas sus letras para sus canciones.

Ven ven pasa pues- dijo ella entrando en su gran cuarto- siéntate donde quieras mientras busco las letras.

Aoshi al pasar el umbral se había quedado frío y es que todo había cambiado. Tenia un mini-teclado en una esquina y las paredes estaban decorado de un azul celeste con espirales rosados. Un esteréo con los cds revueltos a su alrededor; un escritorio común y un portarretratos donde estaba su prima, una chica y otro chico. Se acerco hasta el retrato y lo cogió dejándose envolver por la dulzura que emanaban los ojos de su prima, no obstante se fijo en la figura que estaba detrás de su prima y era una chica con un color de ojos muy vivo, eran un esmeralda intenso, tenia una trenza que le llegaba hasta la altura de los pechos con una sonrisa grandiosa. Aoshi se sintió un poco raro, tal vez el cubito de hielo como lo llamaban Kenshin y Sano sentía curiosidad por una mujer, cuando generalmente era al revés. Entonces giro un poco los ojos y vio a un chico con cabello castaños corto; con ojos amarillentos como color miel pero que con las luz del sol se veían así como anaranjados; moreno y con un una sonrisa que se parecían a las de Sanosuke cuando tenia en la mira a una chica voluminosa en todo aspecto, acordándose del cabeza de pollo hizo una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa torcida. Mientras Kaoru estaba agachada, la chica de ojos verdes estaba detrás un poco inclinada y el chico atrás de ellas con los codos sobre los hombros de la chica de ojos verdes también inclinado hacia la cámara.

Ellos son Missy y Ken- dijo la voz de su prima a su espalda- mis mejores amigos en la academia- termino con una sonrisa mientras veía la foto con nostalgia- esa foto fue tomada en un viaje que hicimos hace tres meses hacia el templo KiyoMizu, verdad que realmente es bonita- Aoshi que había dirigido su mirada hacia Kaoru volvió a ver la foto y efectivamente detrás de los tres jóvenes estaba la entrada hacia un Templo- ¿quieres saber porque fuimos?- pregunto ella abrazando a su primo por la espalda- porque Misao supo que ese templo fue postulado para las "Maravillas del mundo" que tal!- dijo ella despegándose de el y dando un salto hacia atrás continuo- aunque ese lugar podía pasar desapercibido para la gran mayoría- termino ella con una simple sonrisa.

Missy?? Ken??- inquirió el, observando todavía a la chica de ojos verdes de la foto.

Sip- le confirmo ella- Misao o Missy como le decimos sus amigos es la chica de ojos verdes y Ken por supuesto es el chico de ojos miel que esta detrás de nosotras dos- aclaro

Mmm...- dijo el volviendo a colocar el retrato en el escritorio- en donde están las partituras de tus canciones- indago el.

Aquí están primazo- respondió ella entregándoselas.

Veamos tus "inspiraciones"- dijo el en tono de fastidio con burla.

Me deleitare con tu cara de "asombro"- le devolvió ella de igual modo haciendo mostrar un mini sonrisa unos instantes para luego volver a su cara seria comúnmente conocida por todos.

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

Hola Kenshin, como has estado? ¿Porque no me has llamado, malvado? ¿Y que haces por aquí amor?- le pregunto una muchacha muy bonita con un aire frío a otro no muy lejano sentado en la banca al frente de la fuente que había en la mitad del parque.

Hola, bien; porque no e tenido tiempo preciosa y gracias por el halago me encanta que me digan malvado me indica que realizo muy bien mi trabajo; ando relajándome… contenta Tomoe- le pregunto un poco fastidiado del interrogatorio.

Ps un poco Ken, porque desde el jueves pasado no me contestas los msjs ni nada, pero yo entiendo como es tu trabajo y las ocupaciones que trae la consecuencia de el- dijo ella mientra bota un suspiro- ¿que te parece si tenemos una reunión tu y yo hoy? Será mucho mejor de lo que lo fue la vez anterior Battousai…- le inquirió sentándose a un lado de el y comenzando a caminar con sus dedos índices y medio desde el cuello de la camisa hasta la altura de la cremallera.- entonces ¿que me respondes?

Que es muy tentativo para mi, que una bella flor como tu me este invitando a pasar una noche de pasión extrema- sonriendo de lado y tomándole la mano se metió los dos dedos de la chica a la boca succionándolos con fogosidad y lujuria en los ojos, continuo su trabajo con el cual se notaron al momento en que a ella los pezones se alzaron a través de aquella blusa de tirantes, dos gritos ahogados, apretando mucho los muslos signo de excitación y para culminar mordió la punta de aquellos dedos largos y blancos- Pero estoy muy cansado hoy- dijo soltándole la mano a la chica- además, hoy no tengo ganas seria muy, muy… fingido mi orgasmo, comprendes no?- le dijo de manera natural en la cual estaba un hilo de arrogancia y autoridad- y debemos ganar los dos en ese juego sino… entonces no me incluyo en el, captas ¿verdad?- le pregunto volteando la cara hacia el frente donde estaba la fuente.

Ella lo miro con adoración, ella buscaba un hombre que la hiciera sentir muchas cosas en la cama y el jueves pasado lo había encontrado con el, ese pelirrojo, el Cantante, el gran Artista, una Estrella famosa… en fin una maquina de dinero y entrega para ella. Si bien era un poco arrogante, altanero, orgulloso, despectivo, indiferente y estoico pero eso no le quitaba lo apuesto, varonil, gallardo, apasionado, diferente y por sobretodo MILLONARIO. Para Tomoe Yukishiro no habían imposibles y ya con el había logrado una intimidad, y a pesar de que no era el primero que la poseyó si lo fue en entregarle no solo un orgasmo sino que además la hizo sentir deseada como si en verdad estuviera enamorada… un momento ¿enamorada? Tal vez, no seria malo enamorarse de Kenshin Himura, porque los niñatos de la Academia "DREAM MUSIC" a la que asiste solo eran un paso que solo existía para deshacerse del mucho estrés que le daban las clases. Hasta que llego este pelirrojo en el bar del Aoiya a sacarme a bailar y de allí una semana después a la cama, sin ningún atisbo de querer negarse y todavía sin saber como fue que llegaron a su departamento tuvieron sexo, sin ningún compromiso y a la vez tan fusionado era increíble acostarse con el y pasarla con el también… así que lo conquistaría y serian novios para después casarse con ese bombón, si esa seria su nueva meta posteriormente de la principal que es la de ser la mejor cantante que saliera de la academia esa…

Ok Kenshin- dijo Tomoe y boto un suspiro- no te presiono espero que sepas que siempre puedes llamarme o buscarme en la academia como lo hacías antes- dijo fingiendo tristeza siendo percibida por el Cantante quien la empezó a mirar de reojo- cuídate y nos vemos, tal vez el lunes- termino de decir Tomoe y se levanto del asiento pero al empezar a caminar algo le sujeto la mano y la jalo hacia ese algo que no era mas que ese pelirrojo arrogante.

Si te despides de mí -dijo tomándola del rostro y acercándola mucho al suyo- se hace así- termino en un susurro porque cerro ese espacio mínimo que existía entre ellos besándola con brusquedad natural que ella definía como pasión acentuada por ella, sin embargo solo fue como una visión porque así de improvisado como empezó fue así acabo- Nos vemos- concluyo con una sonrisa arrogante de medio lado viendo que Tomoe tenia aun los ojos cerrados con los labios semi-abiertos invitándolo otra vez a tomarlos, pero idiota no era así que se resistió. La soltó y giro la cabeza otra vez pero en dirección hacia la carretera distinguiendo a lo lejos el Ferrari negro de Sanosuke se levanto sin importarle lo que la chica hiciera.

Cuando tenia el auto delante de el, lo rodeo y se monto en el puesto del copiloto reprochándole a su amigo que se había tardado mucho.

Ayy disculpe su majestad, lo que pasa es que usted quería que yo viniera en helicóptero para apantallar más de lo que ya…. Mejor te pregunto como te fue en tu Park relax..- dijo Sano al ver una mirada de advertencia por parte del pelirrojo cambiando rápidamente de tema.

Bien… me encontré con la flor de sakuras y me invito a su departamento de nuevo…- dijo Kenshin como si estuviera hablando del teléfono nuevo que salio.

¿Y?- inquirió el moreno con la curiosidad a mil.

La rechace, es cuando yo diga no cuando a ella le interese si quiere a un consolador en tiendas de coqueterías venden bastantes, además que conocí a una chica bastante particular hoy- sonrío pensando en Kaoru

Así?- indago- y se puede saber donde, cuando y como?- investigo el moreno

Sanosuke si quisiera un guardaespaldas o un detective se lo comentaría a Hiko por lo tanto no preguntes tanto que parece cotilla- le dijo el Cantante socarrón- sin embargo te lo responderé… ella Canta en el parque con su "amigo"- dijo el acentuando la palabra con desden- todos los sábados según entendí…

Ahhh es que no entendisteis bien Kenshin pero le fueras preguntado de vuelta- le acoto Sano con cara de inocencia mientras que al Peque le volvía el estrés por hablar con su "amigo"

CALLATE Y ESCUCHA IMBECIL- le recomendó el peque- tu eres mi estrés, ni Kamatari es tan molesto..- termino mirando por la ventana aunque de reojo veía al moreno

Kenshin Himura, yo te puedo permitir que me botes de tu camerino aunque sea de mala educación ya que soy como tu hermano- dijo al tiempo que se volteaba Ken con una ceja levantada-que me insultes porque es divertido, lo admito- levanto mas la ceja el Cantante- pero jamás de los jamases me compares con el mal viviente, transexual, victima estrogenenica y de las feromonas femeninas que es la tía cuando debería ser tío de Kamatari!!- termino exhalando como un toro a lo que Kenshin sonrío lo mínimo posible ya que Sanosuke había levantado la voz.

Ok aunque la verdad es que eres molesto y parecido a Kamatari- un gruñido se escucho como respuesta que divirtió al Cantante- en fin continuo o tienes algo mas que agregar- le pregunto este con burla ceñida en la voz

Pues- dijo con la vista dirigida al frente- pues si algo mas… Kamatari no sabe de lo que se pierde si es tan divino tener a una chica en tus brazos haciéndole experimentar y…- se emociono el moreno acordándose de una chica que estaba en New York- en fin eso era todo- termino pero sus ojos se volvieron un poco lejanos, esto no paso desapercibido por el pelirrojo- continua- le dijo

Bien… después de que la escuche cantar y no lo hace tan mal como…- pero fue interrumpido..

Como Tomoe y Yahiko- después rompió en una carcajada estruendosa dentro del auto y el cantante lo único que respondió fue..

JA JA JA- le dijo de manera cínica y le aplaudió el mal comentario- en fin quedamos mañana en el bar del Aoiya…

Tan rápido- le pregunto velozmente volteando la cabeza en un ágil y muy instantáneo movimiento- eres un tigre…- lo miro con purpurina avivadamente- eres mi héroe sexyman jajaja- termino riéndose

Al menos a mi no me dejan desnudo al frente de la vía principal de la calle en donde viven mis padres y lo publican al otro día- devolvió el mirándose en el espejo.

Te odio- murmuro el moreno

El sentimiento es mutuo, Zanza- le dijo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento- y apúrate que quiero dormir- término este.

Si su majestad- dijo de manera sarcástica- me lleva la que me trajo…

El Ferrari, claro esta- respondió Kenshin por lo bajo pero que fácilmente este Sano lo escucho.

Te odio- dijo haciendo un puchero- algún día me vengare siiii!!- termino compadeciéndose.- y seré feliz jajaja- dijo con los ojos en forma de llamas apretando mas el volante riendo de una forma malvada para el moreno y de una manera diferente para el cantante que se definía en "ESTUPIDA"

Lo perdimos- dijo para si sobándose la sien

Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja- seguía riéndose Sanosuke

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

Hasta mañana, primo- se despedia Kaoru desde la entrada de su primo con sus padres a cuestas- Ahora si que voy a dormir, ahhh- bostezo- hasta mañana pá y má- se acerco a ellos, les dio un beso a cada uno en las mejillas y empezo orrer escaleras arriba pero a mitad de ellas..

Kaoru, hija!- alzo la voz Kojiro

Eh?- dijo Kaoru parándose en el acto- siii???- contesto ella con sutileza pero sabiendo lo que ya venia.

Practicaste el estilo Kamiya, mientras yo no estaba?- pregunto el padre

Pos…- respondió dubitativa- claro papi, un poquito todos los días, pero si- MENTIRA, se dijo mentalmente, me gusta el kendo, el judo, el karate, la esgrima pero por la academia lo había dejado a un lado.

Si claro, Kaoru la mentira se te nota a leguas- dijo el padre

Bueno y entons para que preguntas- dijo las ojos de mar por lo bajo, mientras que el padre alzaba una ceja que ella no percibió

Lo que tengas que decir HIJA dilo en voz alta para que te escuchemos todos- le reviro Kojiro a Kaoru haciendo que esta se estremezca y tiemble porque sabia que el padre la había escuchado.

Lo siento, padre- dijo ella

Ahhh- suspiro y empezó a caminar hacia Kaoru bajo la atenta mirada de Yukari- ya entendí Kaoru, descansa para mañana es tu gran día- le dijo mientras la abrazaba paternalmente y le acariciaba el cabello corto- y queremos serlos padres mas orgullosos por tener una hija que ya de por si es una estrella pero que quiere volverse conocida y darle infarto continuos al padre- sacándole una sonrisa a su esposa y una pequeña risita por lo bajo a Kaoru. Beso su cabeza y rompió lentamente el abrazo- Hata mañana pequeña- dándose vuelta para ir con su esposa

Hasta mañana papa- en un susurro respondió feliz.

Siguió hasta su habitación en donde se tiro en su cama boca arriba viendo fijamente el techo para evocar todo lo del día, sacándole cada sonrisa. Además que su Kenshin Himura iba a verla mañana en su Debut, yuju, eso fue lo que grito y se sentó para mirar por la ventana a la luna que se encontraba en lo alto del cielo cubierto de negro. En ese momento recordó sus canciones para mañana y se acerco al escritorio, viendo de nueva cuenta la fotografía de Kento, Misao y ella debajo del portarretrato estaban las partituras que Aoshi había calificado con un _" vaya vaya, y pensar que eres novicia"_ al principio se enojo mucho pero luego capto sus palabras de verdad, en esencia y se alegro, mostró una sonrisa en la soledad de su cuarto por el recuerdo. Tomos las hojas de sus canciones ya pasadas a las partituras que habían echo Missy y ella con poquito de ayuda de Ken y mirando la fotografía.

Amigos, que haría sin ustedes… después de que Aoshi se fue no hubo mas nada que me hiciera feliz solo las visitas esporádicas de papa, pero me inscribí en esa academia sin importar lo que decía Yukari y resulto el mejor camino hacia la luz allí descubrí mi vocación, mi sueño en la academia "DREAM MUSIC" quien lo diría no… bueno al final no solo encontré mi vocación sino el apoyo de papa y buenos amigos- termino ella llorando- ahí tonterías- limpiándose las lagrimas- mañana será un día genial y yo llorando como una cría y de paso sola jajaja- empezó a reírse de si misma- ahí Dios, a leer un poco las partituras y luego a dormir y soñar con las ovaciones de mañana jeje- exclamo feliz.

Se acerco al teclado un momento y empezó a tocar una tonada que hacía Kento con la guitarra, y comenzó con un verso que a ella y a Missy se le hacia conocida, además la cantaban juntas:

_**Que se me va de las manos entre el humo de los coches, el verano  
Que se me olvida la gente que con más o menos suerte, me ha ayudado… **____**  
Y se me va de las manos**_

_**Mientras la vida sigue pasando  
Y yo perdiendo la calma, **_

_**Ciudad extrañaaaa!**_

En este momento tenia tanto a su padre y a su madre embelesados con la letra de la canción que se escuchaba al otro lado de la habitación.

_**Veremos si hoy trae la suerte, tu llamada en mi ventana.  
Que los relojes no duermen y en mi mente sus agujas son espadas…  
Y se me va de las manos, **_

_**Mientras la vida sigue pasando  
Y yo perdiendo la calma, **_

_**Ciudad extrañaaaa**__**!**_

Kaoru por su parte sentía que todo su ser vibraba con los movimientos y cada tecla que pisaba con sus dedos, se acordaba perfectamente el porque de esa canción y es que tanto Ken, Misao y ella nos sentíamos fuera de lugar en la academia a pesar de que era lo que queríamos cursar y todo se volvió real desde que nos conocimos… abriendo los ojos llenos de lagrimas continua…

_**De mi pasadooo,**_

_**De mi pasado….  
Que se me va de las manos, **_

_**Que se me va de las manos, **_

_**Que se me va de las manos, entre.  
Que se me olvida la gente, **_

_**Que se me va de las manos  
Que se me va de las manos, **_

_**Que se me va de las manos, entre.**_

_**Na nana na…**_

Se sintió realmente bien cuando termino la ultima estrofa y es que todos tenían un pasado deprimente, pero la academia fue un rumbo nuevo en ese final de verano en el cual comenzaron sus carreras de canto para Ken y Kao, mientras que para Missy era de actuación, modelaje y canto... En todas era aplaudida la muy condenada, sonrío al pensar en ello, ellos eran el trío fantástico y nada los separaría.

Uff, fue genial cantar un rato, lastima que mañana no pueda exponerte al publico linda- le hablaba a la partitura con amor porque era una pieza muy preciada- en fin amiga, será en otra ocasión…

Desconecto el teclado , se cambio y se puso la pijama y luego- A dormir- exclamo zambulléndose en la cama de plumas- suave y cómoda, esa es mi cama- dijo enternecida por el calor que le brindaba- que fino!!

Después de encontrar la posición para dormir, que le costo 15 minutos, miro el reloj de la mesa de noche y sonrío 1.30 de la mañana y debía descansar.

Buena suerte Kao... ahhh- se susurro para terminar con un bostezo largo y caer en los brazos tentativos de Morfeo.

Continuara….

_Holasssss!!!_

_Bueno amigos lectores hasta aquí la primera parte del segundo capitulo del fic… realmente me sentí muy feliz con los dos rw jeje gracias a las dos son una chicas muy lindas y sobre todo compañeras en el oficio porque me ayudaron con los errores… de corazón GRACIAS!!!_

_A continuación contestare las preguntas hechas y los rw:_

_Bruja: hola linda!! Jeje bueno espero te des un paseíto de nuevo por el primer capitulo lo remodele, pero OJO es un secreto jiji… al contrario de molestarme, cuando veas que estoy fallando en algo dímelo sin problemas… Muchas gracias, linda son muy lindos los apoyos de tu parte!! Gracias por la bienvenida!! Espero que te guste este segundo capitulo primera parte ^^. Besos y cuídate!!_

_Mego: Hola corazón!! Pues si encontrasteis el principio y dijisteis que madre!! Esta resuelta la misión jajaja!! Te digo algo si te hice feliz con mis comentarios en tu fic, no hay nada más reconfortante a invitarte a darte un paseo por el mío. Me sorprendió bastante tus hipótesis sobre mi historia eres una pillina jaja, me encanto tu rw porque vistes de todo, fue muy completo, y bueno espero que haya aclarado todas tus dudas con este segundo capitulo primera parte ^^. De todos te lo confirmare, pues si, el cantante no es mas que nuestro bello Kenshin y "Ken" es un personaje mío, jajá para nada le puse un apodo a otro personaje, pero gracias por la idea!! Eres muy perspicaz, lo tomare en cuenta amiga! Y sobre Kenshin pues si, da rabia su personalidad pero ya lo veremos mas adelante!. Un besito grandote, cuídate, se te quiere!! Muakkk! Nos vemos en el próximo cap que será rápidamente subido…_

_Bueno chicas GRACIAS DE VERDAD por la bienvenida pero sobre todo a Dame-chan y a mi amiguita Kaorumar que fue un gran incentivo jeje. Sobre las canciones fueron estas…_

_1er Capitulo: _

_Una historia de amor- de Clase 406_

_Llegar a ti- de Jaci Velazquez & MDO_

_2do Capitulo (1era parte)_

_Que se me va de las manos- Ella baila sola._

_Sin mas que decir, porque ya dije mucho!! Un beso a todos_

_Cuidence _

_Nos vemos prontisimo!! _

_Lo juro_

_Gracias _

_Y sigan acompañándome en el fic!_

_Amary-san**_


	3. yo te puedo enamorar 2da parte

_**Hola!! Intervención de primera hora… escribí este capitulo del fic aunado con la canción de Ha-ash llamada "lo que yo se de ti" al principio dirán que tiene que ver esta canción con el capi, sin embargo mas adelante lo entenderán!!. Un besote prosigan a leer… gracias!**_

_Buscando Un Final_

_CAP II: YO TE PUEDO ENAMORAR…_

_PARTE II_

Gracias querido publico, son lo mejor..- exclamaba Kaoru en plena entrevistas cuando acababa de terminar un concierto.

Un reportero se levanta y pregunta:

Kaoru,¿ que es lo que planeas para esta nueva temporada? sabemos que será el lanzamiento de tu tercer cd y ¿es verdad que planeas estar en una película con el atractivo actor Suou Tamaki? Después de su gran éxito en **Ouran High School Host Club…**

Oh vaya!, como vuelan los chismes son unos pillines- comenta la chica ojos de mar haciendo reír a los mientras los flashes no paraban- en fin amigos reporteros, si es cierto que hare una película próximamente con el joven Suou y para mi será un placer realizar un papel junto a ese gran actor- termino con una sonrisa

Otro reportero toma la palabra:

¿Y tenemos amores en espera en el corazón de la cantante Ojos de mar?- pregunta con cierto coqueteo

Jajaja si… jóvenes estuve esperando por mucho tiempo y pronto me casare…- responde a la pregunta del reportero.

Lo que no se esperaba que eso armara un gran alboroto y todos los reporteros murmuraban... Después de un gran tiempo para calmar a los fans y otros comunicadores sociales que se alzaban por encima de la seguridad una reportera llamada Sayo Amakusa realiza la última pregunta de la rueda de prensa:

¿Y quien es el afortunado, Señorita Kamiya?- listo ya estaba echa la pregunta falta la respuesta de la estrella…

Bueno, mi prometido es….

Kaoru… Kaoru… KAORU!!!!!!!!- gritaron en todo sentido y orientación sobre el oído de Kaoru.

AHHHH!!!- salto la Kamiya en la cama colocándose una mano en el pecho por el susto y volteando para todos los lados hasta encontrar al culpable de tal alto de bajeza y solo pudo ser…

Misaooo- dijo ella mientras se volvía a acostar y cerraba los ojos colocándose la palma encima de frente para que la calma volviese a ella y no lanzarse como loba hambrienta encima de su "amiga".

Ay Kaoru, no te veo desde el viernes y ya caes en depresión…- le dijo Misao con gracia- tranquila ya volví, sal de cama que ya es tarde y tenemos que prepárate flojota!!- termino ella, pero Kaoru había echo caso omiso a lo que había dicho la ojos esmeralda- uyyyy, Kaoru Kamiya, no seas necia y levántate… que no sabes que hora es son las 6 de la tarde- dijo ella con voz seria pero con una gran sonrisa.

q-queeee????- de repente como si la cama fuera de excremento separo de inmediato- y giro su cara hacia la mesa de noche para verificar lo que decía Misao y en realidad… si era tarde pero no tan tardee- ufff solo las dos de la tarde, Misao no me des esos sustos y además tengo sueño media hora mas si- mientras se arropaba y acomodaba en la comodidad de su camita.

Kao, es cierto que no es tan tarde, pero acuérdate del vestuario, lo de Ken y de los ensayos previos en el bar, o ya no sabes como es todo en este mundo???- le pregunto Misao rindiéndose y sentándose en la silla del escritorio- bueno si no quieres yo me voy y hablo con el Jiya, por eso no te preocupes..- ella se paro pero cuando iba a caminar hacia la puerta una ráfaga paso por su lado a lo que atino a cerrar los ojos por un momento y cuando los abrió- Kaoru ponía todo tipo de mueble en la puerta y luego ella con los brazos extendidos- ¿q- que p-pasa K-kao?- tartamudeando de miedo por la mirada lanza llamas de su "amiga".

Tu no te vas de aquí, ya me despertastes y me ayudaras a todo lo de hoy, me captas verdad "amiga", y si con eso no te cansas veremos que se me ocurre pero de este susto de muerte no te salvas mísera de Misao, como te atreves a decir que no quiero ir y cancelarlo con el viejo loco que tienes como abuelo eh?- le pregunto pero sin esperar respuesta prosiguió- No señora me ayudaras a lo que sea pero me ayudaras hoy será mi debut y tu me ayudaras OK!!!- Termino respirando agitadamente y con cara roja de la furia.. A lo que Misao solo respondió…

Ok…- en un susurro se quedo, le tenia miedo a esa cara de psicópata recién salida.. Pero de la cama.. Floja pensó y sonrío!!

Bien, empecemos…- concluyo la Kamiya.

Mou…

A eso de las seis Después de ir de Compras arreglar el cuarto de Kaoru, practicar un poco las partituras y demás, llega Ken a hacerles compañía.

Y todavía no le cuentas Kao?- le pregunta el moreno mientras deja la guitarra a un lado del sofá de la sala de estar.

Ahhhh si es cierto- exclama escandalizada Kaoru- Missy muérete de la envidia, ayer cuando cantábamos en el parque Ken y yop- dijo señalándose- adivina quien me escucho cantar…?- pregunto con estrellitas en los ojos, mientras que Ken solo negaba con la cabeza y Misao que estaba atónita de tal emoción por parte de su amiga

Etto.. a-a-a …el panadero nuevo de la Cafetería del **"****Fourth Avenue Café"??**

No.. mou.. Inténtalo otra vez, y para que veas que soy buena te diré una pista es muy guapo, sueño con el, nos gusta mucho a las dos y además es…

Ahh ya se.. Son los nuevos panteones con sabor a fresas con eso sueñas siempre…- dijo Misao con inocencia

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- a rienda suelta comienzan a escucharse las carcajadas de Kento..

NO!!!-dijo Kaoru con una venita en la sien- es pelirrojo Missy, pelirrojo escuchastes PE-LI-RRO-JO y cantante… ya sabes quien es a punto de llorar, por tanta risa de Ken alrededor.

Un m-momento me estas queriendo decir que conocistes a Kenshin Himuraaaaaaaa- expresó eufórica la chica Makimachi

Siiiiiiii- respondió Kaoru dando saltitos en círculos como conejito- a el a nuestro bello Cantanteeeeee- gritaba Kaoru alrededor del sofá en donde se encontraba Misao- y eso no es todo amiga…- agrego ella para darle misterio a la situación.

Todavía no acaba, Kao escúpelo de una vez- mientras que Misao se levantaba y la agitaba para que hablara.

Oye, pero sino me sueltas y dejas de agitarme como quieres que te cuente…- después de que Misao pidió disculpas y se volvió a sentar en el sofá y Kao dejo de estar mareada y sin ojitos en forma de espiral- bien en que nos quedamos- un poco aturdida aun

Ayyy Kaoru de que conociste a Kenshin Himura y que eso no era todo sino que..- haciendo que Kao recuperará la frase a venir

Ahhh si- exclamo- y tenemos una cita hoy en la noche, que tal??- termino feliz

Kaoru Kamiya eres una matadora de primera, eres mi ídolo, mi ejemplo a seguir, mi ropa favorita, mi papel protagónico en la obra eres.. Sencillamente.. Expresamente.. Genial!!- felicito Misao a su amiga con mucha emoción.

Jeje lo se y cálmate porque tu también lo conocerás- dijo ella sentándose al lado de su amiga- vendrá a verme en el Aoiya…- exclamo dando saltitos de nuevo- aunque- y se detuvo- no es una cita en si, porque Ken también estaba y los nombro a los dos..- mirando a Ken que todavía se sobaba la barriga de tanta risa- pero yo un 70% y el solo un 30% jeje- empezó a reír Kaoru

Ken solo levanto los hombros en señal de no importarle y Misao sonrío por ver a su amiga feliz

Bueno entons ahí que vestirte muy bonita, es tu primera cita en dos años y no es con cualquiera okis- dijo Missy feliz

Ok- respondió la Kamiya levantando un brazo y volteando a mirar a Ken- y tu – haciendo que el individuo voltee- cuidadito y lo hechas a perder OK- termino gritando

Ay cállate Kamiya porque si en verdad no quieres que lo arruine no me grites y vete vistiendo que ya son las 7.30- señalando su reloj

q-queeee- profirieron las dos chicas- y porque no nos dijiste, guitarristas de quinta- exclamaron y colocando una mano en la frente cada una dijo de manera simétrica- vaya amigo que me gasto, y pensar que lo ayudamos con Tsubame…- diciendo esto la chicas empezaron a subir escalera mientras que Kento Asakura se quedo frío en el sofá con una bolita pasando por la sala y una brisa invernal

Para amigas así…- dijo con el orgullo tirado- quien quiere enemigas…-concluyo acostándose en el sofá

_**DOS HORAS MÁS TARDE**_

Kaoru, Misao… Apúrense o es que piensan llegar cuando cerrado el local- le grito Kento desde el pie la escalera

Ya bajamos- le respondió Misao mientras llenaba un bolso de maquillaje y demás cosas para cualquier cosa que ocurriera en el local- Kao, estas lista mira que Kento esta como un loco desesperado por salir del castillo jeje- dijo ella con burla- Hombres desesperan, no se para que se ofrecen a buscarnos si van a estar apurándonos…

Ya estoy lista- dijo la Kamiya detrás de Misao- que tal?- refiriéndose a la ropa

Jeje soy genial amiga- dijo tirándose flores- te ves, espectacular- dijo ella viéndola con ternura- aunque eres muy bonita te vez muy bien con la ropa que compramos hoy

Gracias- respondió ella abrazando a Misao- te quiero Missy, gracias por ser mi amiga

Tonta, lo soy por gusto y me encanta ser tu amiga- dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lagrima al igual que Kao- eres mi hermana mayor cierto- rompiendo el abrazo

Cierto- le devolvió

OK, dejemos boquiabierto al Kento Asakura jeje- dijo con maldad

Jaja malvada, eres igual a mí- rompiendo en risas

Salieron del cuarto y empezaron a bajar las escaleras, Kento que estaba de espaldas a las escaleras solo refunfuñaba por lo bajo lo tarde que se hacia por culpa de las mujeres… Cuando estaba por subir se encontró con Misao y una… desconocida que conocía muy bien pero con otro estilo…

Misao por favor dile a Kao que baje mas rápido que parece vieja con muletas, buenas noches amiga de Misao, ¿como se llama usted?- dijo en tono galante que le saco colores a la Ojos de Mar.

Misao que ya se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba como iba vestida la chica y a quien no si iba con una falda un poco mas arriba de la rodilla de color negra acompañado de una blusa de tirantes roja, su cabello suelto sin gorrito como siempre acostumbraba ir a la academia porque a pesar de tenerlo bien corto se le veía bien unos aretes pequeñitos en forma de estrellitas de color negro, se preguntan por el ¿maquillaje?... cuenta un poco de polvo debajo de los ojos y un casi imperceptible brillo de sabor coco, porque la señorita en cuestión se negó rotundamente a echarse esa "cosa cegadora" en los ojos recordándose lo que dijo cuando se lo planteo sonrío, pero volvió a la realidad cuando un coscorrón sonó por todo el lugar

No te importa Cretino- le mostró una lengua- vámonos Misao, no te juntes con esta chusma, jump- dijo volteando la cara y encaminándose para coger el abrigo y salir

Chusma, Chusma brrrrr- sacándole la lengua con picardía- jajaja- y riéndose después

Jajaja- se empezó a reír Ken

La Caminata se hizo bastante larga para Ken y Missy pero para Kaoru Kamiya muy corta y rápida, aunque agradable porque se burlaban de Ken a cada momento y eso le eliminaba los medios por unos momentos y luego…plash, se recordaba de todo lo de hoy y volvían otra vez. Sus padres se fueron de visitas a unos amigos y que luego se irían directamente hacia el bar; Aoshi la llamo mientras estaban de compras y le confirmo su asistencia como a las 9.15… y lo mas importante KENSHIN HIMURA que hacer?… dioss que salga todo bien y no llevarme un chasco con mi ídolo musical, Kaoru se coloco la palma en la frente, seria cierto eso de que ella era muy complicada, para nada eso eran hipótesis estupidas de Ken porque ella era muy muy pero muy relajada, daría lo mejor de si y listo. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba encima de un escenario al frente de un bululu de gente que la miraba fijamente, giro levemente la cabeza para el reloj de su mano y vio con extraña naturalidad que eran las 9.45.. Maldición exclamo por lo bajo mientras que Kento que estaba arreglando algunas cuerdas de su guitarra, carcajeo un ratico.

Y tu de que te ríes, necio- le pregunto Kamiya

De que estabas tan perdida en tu mundo que ni cuenta te distes como te trajimos aquí!-dijo con retintín- jeje a Missy y a mi nos dio una gracia que aun me duele el estomago jeje ya mejor ni me acuerdo porque sino empiezo jaja- decía entrecortado el moreno- ay bueno, y ahora me imagino te encuentras perdida, dice Okon que cuando despiertes te acerques a la cocina y ahí veras como será el preámbulo de todo…- termino el fijando su vista en la guitarra

Pe- ro y que hago aquí contigo- pregunto Kamiya

Jeje esa fue otra parte, como Missy quiso ir al baño y no quería cargar contigo y tenia que hacer los ajustes aquí en el escenario de la guitarra entons me toco traerte conmigo y despertaste de tu letargo del cual tienes- mira su reloj pulsera-veinte minutos ida y bueno te sorprendistes tanto que ya me vuelve….- dijo colocándose una mano en la boca

Que te vuelve Ken?- inquirió todavía despistada

La risa jajajajajajajajajajajajaja- y empezó a reírse sin importarle la pena que le hacia pasar a la ojos de Mar- jajajajajajaja

Bueno a buscar a Okon- se dijo y se voltio con los colores a mil….

El Aoiya era un lugar grandísimo con una gran barra, un espacio amplio para bailar en medio que le llamaban pisa –pisa además de ello estaban los familiares de Misao su Jiya que era el Sr. Okina que era propietario y contador del restaurante/bar en cuestión; estaba Kuro que era el cantinero oscilaba entre los 23 o 26 y además de eso cantaba algunas baladas de vez en vez; Shiro que bueno hacia de mesero al igual que Okon, pero ella tenia un trabajo extra que era el de promotora y encargada de las actuaciones que se hacían en el Aoiya todos los fines de semana; ella fue la que convenció a Okina para que Kaoru pudiese cantar hoy… y Misao que también actúa y canta de vez en cuando, mejor dicho, cada vez que le pega la luna o viene cierto chico azulejo…

Misaoooo- se escucho un grito por toda la cocina del bar- Misaoo

Hola Okon- dijo Kaoru a su espalda- que tal, me dijo Ken que querías hablarme sobre lo de hoy…

Hola Kao, no has visto a Misao?- dijo ella en tono de preocupación- ay bueno después hablare con ella, pues si Kao cuantas canciones preparastes?- `pregunto mientras tomaba una carpeta de la mesa

Tres canciones Okon- respondió la chica

Bien, las cantaras tu sola o acompañada por los chicos.. y si es así con quienes..- inquirió la joven

Mmmm bueno Okon las canciones están en solista pero si quieres dueto yo los haría con Ken, no hay problema si es lo que quieres- indicó la Kamiya

Ok, no tranquila linda hazlo a tu modo no hay problema…- expresó- en fin linda, la primera canción la cantaras a las 10; la segunda a las 11.30 y la tercera a las 1 de la madrugada o, de todos modos si no te acuerdas yop- dijo señalándose- te recordare, quieres las indicaciones corazón..?- indago la joven

OK- respondió con emoción

Subirás a la tarima por detrás, cuando estés sentada o parada como quieras miraras a una persona que te de confianza y no tendrás miedo de comenzar. Ok además acuérdate que una vez que comiences todo será fluido como…- y fue interrumpida por el huracán verde

Como el agua…- termino Misao

Exac…- y se volvió a mirar a la jovencita- Misao Makimachi en donde estabas, te estaba llamando como loca desde hace rato y no respondías, quieres estar castigada Misao?- indago ella

NOOO!!- dijo ella con fervor- no quiero perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, no lo volveré hacer te lo prometo, pero estaba hablando con el Aisekawa de su libreto nuevo, perdón…- termino ella con fingido arrepentimiento.

OK OK, ayuda Kao por mi y estarás salvada..- dijo Okon

Okis- respondió ella con una sonrisa- vamos Kaoru- y dicho esto agarro la mano de Kaoru y fueron al cuarto de Misao.

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

Esta bien Sayaka, mañana nos vemos…- trataba en vano el pobre azulejo de colgar con la chica- no hay problema con ir a cenar el martes… si…. Ok… hasta luego…. Igual- colgó y se recargo sobre el mueble- Mujeres, indispensables para sobrevivir pero agobiantes para vivir, en fin Kao me espera y no la hare esperar además, soy el "guaruda"- concluyo en un suspiro.

Se coloco una camisa manga larga gris, un pantalón de color negro, se paso una mano por el cabello y se dijo- mucho arreglo por hoy- aunque se le olvidaba el componente principal… la colonia… se rocío un poco y salio del apartamento…

Al llegar al Aoiya se encontró con la una chica que llevaría el curriculum para trabajo de mesera en cualquiera de los dos horarios, Aoshi la acompaño hasta donde estaba Okina y en el camino le dio su numero de teléfono a el _"por si sabia de otro trabajo" _Aoshi complacido lo acepto la chica llamada Sayuri había caído a sus pies sin ningún esfuerzo, entro al bar por detrás se encontró con Okon llamando a una chica llamada Misao, le sonaba ese nombre pero de donde…en fin en una mesa del ala oeste se encontraba Sanosuke hablando con Shiro, se acerco inclino un poco la cabeza a modo de saludo y se sentó con Sano al verse fuera de lugar el mesero se fue…

Que tal, Shinomori- pregunto el moreno- sabias que Ken tiene una conquista nueva, se presenta hoy aquí- dijo el

Cuando no Kenshin, sabes si gano la apuesta con la arrogante esa que vino la otra vez-pregunto con desinterés

Etto… si gano, sabes que párale Peque no hay obstáculos femeninos- respondió divertido- te imaginaras lo que vendrá- se dijo mas para si que para su amigo cubito- será Horrible Horrible- exclamo el en la mesa con los ojos aguados

Sanosuke si no supieras que haces orgías cada domingo después de irnos te diría con completa confianza y vergüenza que eres gay o tal vez lo eres pero quieres disimular con nosotros- cavilo el cubito de hielo haciendo enojar al moreno

Aoshi sino supieras que estas con Sayaka, te preguntaría cual es el gancho porque si tienes porte pero personalidad y simpatía sacastes un CERO tremendo!!

No me hace falta- completo el

Orgulloso- susurro el otro

Te oí- dijo Shinomori

Y que?- le devolvió

Cállate o le diré a Kenshin que la otra vez…- pero se detuvo porque sano se puso como un papel así que decidió hacerle pasar un sustin al moreno…

Continua Aoshi, que hizo el imbecil este…- pregunto Kenshin al ver casi al zombie de Sagara

Bueno que…- pero fue interrumpido por el moreno

No le creas, esta mintiendo, es fraude…- dijo el rapidito y con mucho temor

Así? Aoshi dime que fue lo que hizo- inquirió ya sin poder evitar la curiosidad

Ok que Sanosuke entro a tu camerino- hizo una pausa y vio casi el cuerpo inerte de Sanosuke aguantándose la ganas de reír continuo- y se acostó con tu asistente- termino salvándole el pellejo al otro- cierto tarado?

Ehh?- lo miro sin poder creerlo- si si claro Kenshin es que esa tipa aunque rellenita estaba como la fresita con crema irresistible- termino el lasciva fingida

Asqueroso, con razón mi camerino olía a populacho(1), era el olor de Sanosuke y esa regalada…. Guacala- hizo un gesto retorcido con la boca sacándole un carcajada a Shiro que venia llegando.

Hola Sr Himura, como esta- pregunto el chico- que van a beber hoy, whiskey, brandy, vino, champagne, ron, cerveza???

Buenas noches Shiro, para mi un whiskey en las rocas…- respondió el pelirrojo

Un vaso de cerveza amigo, la noche es joven y ahí que comenzarla bien y que termine mejor- dijo este viendo pasar a tres mujeres con muy cortos vestidos…

Lo mismo que el pelirrojo, por favor- dijo el cubito

Enseguida- les contesto este y se dio la vuelta pero antes…

Hey Shiro como se llama la chica que se presentara hoy?- pregunto Sano

Ahhh se enteraron…- les dijo este- pues es una amiga de Missy- respondió el haciendo que el apodo retumbara en la cabeza de Aoshi-ella canta los sábados en el parque con otro amigo, pero hoy le toca aquí en el Aoiya y aunque siempre tenemos buena clientela hoy se ve que hay mas de la normal, y eso es genial además ella tiene una voz bastante completa te puede cantar una balada, un pop, jazz, en cualquier tonada jeje es bastante amable también con decirle que Okina le dice mi dulce flor…- comento el chico dejando asombrados a los tres.

Vaya vaya, entonces estudia música en la gran academia verdad- pregunto Kenshin con sarcasmo

Por supuesto Sr Himura, ella es una de las gran estudiantes y..- fue interrumpido por…

Y mi primita linda- dijo el viéndola acercarse al escenario y decirle algo a un muchacho con guitarra, el se volteo y le sonrío jalándole los cachetes que como toda respuesta obtuvo un coscorrón por parte de la Kamiya.

Ella es Kaoru, Zanza- le dijo Ken al moreno que solo dejo caer la mandíbula no es que fuera bella pero si que Ken se las traía para conseguirse cosa que eran diamantes en bruto para luego convertirlos en piedras inigualables- y que dices Zanza?

Seguía en su letargo así que fue Aoshi intercedió- la conoces pelirrojo?- inquirió con algo de recelo dejando de mirar a su prima y encararlo..

Si, bueno nos presentamos pero hasta allí no hubo mas nada ok, pero porque la cara Aoshi..- indago el chico haciéndole señas a Shiro para que se retirase a lo que inmediatamente realizo la acción

Kenshin esa chica es mi prima- le respondió

La respuesta lo tomo por sorpresa ya había pensado hacerle lo mismo que a las otras chicas, pero siendo familiar de Aoshi, no era que le importara pero Aoshi de enemigo era un gran rival y no le gustaba la idea de perder a un gran amigo como lo era el aunque no lo aceptara..

Y que pasa Aoshi, no le veo el problema- le inquirió el peque

Ella es muy dulce y sensible, en el momento que la viste, intuí las intenciones que tienes con todas las chicas y ella seria tu próxima victima y…

Aoshi eres mi amigo pero eso no te incluye el papel de padre, gracias por la oferta pero no gracias y si la vi como la próxima victima no es tu problema así que quédate en el papel de amigo ok- una mirada entrecerrada recibió advirtiéndole del terreno en el que se metía pero el no era cobarde así que entraría en el y se complica saldría del problema con un _"lo siento baby, no eres tu soy yo" _y listo resuelto el asunto.

Solo una cosa Kenshin, si Kaoru sale mal de esto, la pasaras triplicado lo peor de lo que lo paso ella…- dijo en un susurro pero severo que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre la verdad de la frase.

Aquí tienen señores- dijo Shiro

Gracias flacucho- le respondió Sano para aligerar el ambiente tenso que se había organizado alrededor de el.

De nada cabeza de pollo- le devolvió el otro riéndose por lo bajo

Tarado – haciendo un mohín- entons chico, salud- tomando su jarra de cerveza y engulléndola.

Por su parte Kenshin siguió viendo a Aoshi y este a el, la verdad se apreciaban mutuamente pero Kaoru no estaba en planes, así que Kenshin volteo el rostro y bebiendo un poco el whiskey vio a la chica Ojos de Mar hablando con Kento y sacándole sonrisas que no pasada de esta noche serian solo de el. Aoshi siguió observando al pelirrojo con enojo pero el dejaría el agua correr y al final lo pagaría caro.

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

Kento cual de las tres?-le pregunto Kao a Ken- esta la suave, la movida y luego la congeniada, yo digo que la movida en primera luego la suave de segunda y la congeniada en tercera, que dices?- inquirió Kaoru

Bueno amiga, yo digo que tu plan es genial a mi me gusta así como lo tienes ideado. A que si lento, digo Kento- dijo Misao subiendo al escenario para colocar el soporte del micrófono ya estaba por comenzar el debut de Kaoru y ella estaba nerviosa por su amiga.

A mi también me parece bien, se ve que te preparastes mucho para hoy, ansiosa...- le dijo Ken quien fue ignorado totalmente por la aludida porque estaba hablando con Missy sobre un chico en una mesa del ala oeste del bar- quienes serán los desdichados – pensó el moreno

Kaoru, linda, ya podemos comenzar con la primera canción- le dijo Okon que se encontraba en la parte baja del escenario mientras le hacia señas a Kuro para que detuviera la música del equipo de sonido para hacer la presentaciones.

¿Lista?- le pregunto de vuelta

S-si… creo- con el corazón acelerado y las manos comenzándoles a sudar

Bajaron del escenario los tres amigos fantásticos y subió la coordinadora de todo el bar, probo que el micrófono y estaba en perfectas condiciones. Mientras que los otros tres iban por detrás del escenario para cuando los llamaran estar preparados para salir al mismo. En el camino volteo hacia todos los lados para ver a sus asistentes personales repasemos:

_Kento será mi apoyo---_** Presente**

_Missy será mi estilista---_**Presente**

_Aoshi será mi guaruda---_**¿?**

_papi, mi amuleto de buena suerte--- _**¿?**

_Yukari mi porrista--- _**¿?**

Faltaban tres personas importantes, en una de esas revisiones visuales por todo el bar visualizo a su primo que levanto el vaso de licor a modo de saludo ella le respondió con una grandiosa sonrisa y mucha ilusión en los ojos mientras Kento la jalo del brazo para continuar el camino hacia detrás del escenario; pero ella realmente se detuvo al ver esos ojos que el día anterior habían captado su atención Kenshin Himura estaba ahí como había dicho el día anterior, el también levanto el vaso de licor dedicándole a ella sola una gran sonrisa que ella le devolvió con creces y con esperanzas mas o menos renovadas continuo el camino hasta llegar detrás del bar.

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

Buenas noches Damas y Caballeros presentes en este gran bar, hoy es una noche especial tenemos a una nueva cantante que quiere saber si tiene un futuro comprometedor como nuestra pequeña Misao todos y todas las recuerdan verdad- y fue contestada con ovaciones y griteríos- bien querido publico sin mas preámbulos ni palabrerías de mi parte, las Joven Ojos de Mar… Kaoru Kamiya!!!- exclamo con emoción

Kento y Kaoru al escuchar el nombre de Kaoru dieron un pequeño brinquito y siendo empujados por Misao salieron al escenario. Las luces le dieron a Kaoru en los ojos que los cerro por un momento y luego los abrió para ver que entraban sus padres y eran acompañados por Shiro hacia una mesa apartada por la misma Kaoru, al ver esto sonrío y se encamino al centro del escenario donde se encontraba el micrófono y Kento hacia la parte izquierda de este para buscar su guitarra y ver la señal de Kao para empezar.

Buenas noches a todos, espero que disfruten de la canción… pero antes para que vean si tengo futuro como comediante les contare un chiste- dijo con una emoción que fue curiosa y atractiva para el publico primera vez que alguien contaba un chistes que por cierto era bien recibido así que llamando a todas las miradas hacia el frente empezó:

Cuál es el colmo de un sordo?...

  
Que al morir le dediquen un minuto de silencio.

Al principio todo se quedo en silencio para luego estallar el bar en carcajadas por los presentes, un cabeza de pollo con un Shiro estaban revolcándose en el piso de la risa; Kenshin y Aoshi solo rieron por lo bajo para sonreír al ultimo y mirar al frente de nuevo; Kento miraba al frente sosteniéndose la barriga y bueno los padres de Kao sonreían después de reír un rato… después de que se calmo la cosa.

Disfruten la canción que se llama, Como repartimos los amigos…- dijo con una sonrisa hacia el publico aunque las manos le temblaban miro a Kento y comenzó con la tonada de la guitarra, mientras que Misao llegaba con una armónica y se situaba al lado derecho de Kao y con eso basto porque aunque faltaba el teclado y esa era…

No cantarás sin mi… verdad?- pregunto esta situándose un poco mas delante de Kento con su teclado…

Tsubame- dijo Kaoru mientras ella paso al lado de Ken le dio un fugaz beso y le quito las partituras las coloco en frente de ella y le exclamo

Comencemos…- y empezó a tocarla tonada al igual que Kento con una sonrisa por ese beso, Misao solo se acomodo en su silla y Misao volteo hacia su publico y comenzó…

_Una historia siempre tiene dos finales…  
El tuyo y el mío.  
No recuerdo cuantos daños cerebrales,  
Causamos los dos.  
_

Kaoru miraba al público con emoción… ESE ERA SU "!DEBUT!" y aunque apenas había comenzado lo estaba disfrutando a mil… ¿nervios? Ya no estaban cuando se esfumaron… ni idea.

_Pero es cierto, ninguno esta contento.  
Yo no soy el tuyo y tú no eres mi centro.  
Ya no, esto se acabo…  
_

Tomo el micrófono de sus manos lo saco del soporte y empezó a caminar hacia el borde del escenario.

_Nada es tuyo, nada es mío._

_Como repartimos los amigos.  
Como repartimos los recuerdos de este amor!  
Si nada es tuyo, nada es mío…  
Como repartimos los amigos.  
Como repartimos los recuerdos de este amor…  
_

El público se mecía al ritmo de la canción; Sano y Kenshin se miraban de reojo ya que los dos movían el pie derecho de arriba hacia debajo de manera sincronizada... Aoshi se recargo sobre su codo, cerró los ojos escuchando la voz de su prima con la de los instrumentos…

_Ahora esta claro, cada uno por su lado.  
Pero, de que lado estoy?_

Misao que estaba metida en su armónica abrió los ojos para ver como su casi-hermana brillaba sin necesidad de tantos focos giro un poco la vista y se encontró con un muchacho bastante alto que escuchaba la canción de Kao con calma… Tsubame miraba a Kao y luego a su novio que se encontraba viéndola a ella con picardía ella solo suspiro lo que le venia esta noche, esos pensamientos provocaron un sonrojo que a Ken le dijeron que había cumplido su cometido y sonrío mas amplio… Kaoru Por su parte hacia gestos con las manos que a los hombres "solteros" le parecían excitantes…

_Si no pierdo y se que no he ganado.  
Si no, no se donde voy.  
He perdido, el toque objetivo…  
Todo lo que tuve ya no se si era mío..  
Ya no, esto se acabo.  
_

Kaoru levantaba los hombros en señal de no saberlas respuestas de estas incógnitas frases de su canción, y es increíble que un matrimonio, un noviazgo o una relación termine por nada… Por eso el echo de esta canción…

_Nada es tuyo, nada es mío.  
Como repartimos los amigos  
Como repartimos los recuerdos de este amor  
Si nada es tuyo, nada es mío  
Como repartimos los amigos.  
Como repartimos los recuerdos de este amor…  
_

Y este era el chance en donde la pareja que se encontraba en el escenario se uniera la guitarra con el teclado, vaya combinación, que se le había ocurrido a Missy y vaya éxito tenia porque en ese momento sonaron pequeños aplausos…

_Nada es tuyo, nada es mío  
Como repartimos los amigos.  
Como repartimos los recuerdos de este amor…_

Había parejas que por el ritmo suave de la canción se encontraban bailando y abrazando a su pareja en medio del bar para el gusto de Kaoru que continuo con la canción…

_  
Si nada es tuyo, nada es mío.  
Como repartimos los amigos.  
Como repartimos los recuerdos de este amor..._

Así que acercándose a su grupo de amigos le dio una palmada en el hombro a Ken, le pico el hombro a Tsubame y a Missy la abrazó…

_Nada es tuyo, nada es mío.  
Como repartimos los amigos.  
Como repartimos los recuerdos de este amor..._

Se dirigió al público que estaba embelesado con la realidad de la canción, mientras que Misao resonaba con la armónica haciéndose nota, así que colocando el micrófono en el soporte para concluir con la ultima estrofa de la canción…

_Nada es tuyo, nada es mío.  
Como repartimos los amigos.  
Como repartimos los recuerdos de este amor..._

Y todas las tonadas de cualquier instrumento tocado para esa canción se acabo. Atrayendo en efecto domino los aplausos e inclusive se pararon muchas personas entre esas el trío de famosos (Aoshi, Kenshin y Sanosuke), los padres de Kaoru y los hombres "solteros" que se encontraban en el bar y todos para el grupo, pero en especial a la chica Kamiya…

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

Papi…- grito Kaoru para abrazarlo como segunda acción- ya pensé que no llegabas- le dijo en un reproche bonito- maluco, no vuelvas a darme esos sustos...

Es bueno hacerse esperar y más si es su quien lo extraña- respondió acompañado con un guiño

Ok, pero no te quejes cuando lo haga yo- le dijo y lo abrazo de nuevo- gracias Yukari tus ánimos fue algo muy lindo para mi encima de ese escenario todo se ve distinto- despegándose de su padre y abrazando a su mama- debo saludara Aoshi y presentarle a Missy, nos vemos- dijo alejándose

Cuídate hija- le respondió el aludido.

Un poco lejos se encontraba Missy hablando con Kento, le comento lo de acercarse a la mesa en donde se encontraba y hecho seguido lo hicieron. Kaoru y sus dos amigo le llegaron por detrás tapándole los ojos al azulejo.

Quien soy?- le pregunto con voz grave

Mmm... Una mapache- respondió este sonriendo de lado.

Oye- le soltó y le dio un golpecito en el hombro- y te dices primo mio, ja para familiares así quien quiere a Kento- viendo de reojo al aludido

Hey!!- respondió este que fue ignorado por Aoshi y le dio un abrazo a su prima, diciéndole en el oído lo maravillosa que estuvo.

Gracias – le susurro Kaoru también, se levanto despegándose del chico y miro a los otros dos- Hola Sr. Himura… buenas noches joven- le dijo a Sanosuke que levantándose le contesto tomándola de la mano bajo la estricta mirada de dos pares de ojos.

Un placer señorita pero nada de Señor, solo Sanosuke- le sonrío el para luego besarle la mano

Jeje ok! Sanosuke- dijo ella – bueno como ya todos me conocen, les presentare a mis mejores amigos- empujando un poco a Kento hacia delante porque Misao se entretuvo hablando con Shiro de algo- el es mi amigo Kento Asakura, mi casi-hermano- mientras que Kenshin levanto una ceja a modo de duda- el mejor guitarrista de la academia…- sospeso lo que iba a decir luego y lo hizo- por ahora..- haciendo reír a los tres chicos en la mesa y un "hey" al aludido- Missy ven acá!!- le grito la chica de ojos de Mar a las de esmeraldas.

Que paso Kao- le contesto esta acercándose al grupo

Ella es Missy, mi casi-hermana y mejor amiga- dijo ella acercándola al grupo, Misao le estiro el brazo para darle la mano a Sanosuke que era al que tenia mas cerca.

Hola me llamo Misao Makimachi, mucho gusto Sanosuke- todos se quedaron impresionados porque pensaban en el "señor"- lo siento, yo no creo en las estupidas formalidades, así que un gusto- termino ella con una sonrisa traviesa acostumbradas en ella.

Orale… pues esta chica si que es…Chévere jeje un gustazo linda Misao- le sonrío de vuelta aceptando la mano y agitándola con ganas

Missy el es Ken…- pero fue callada por un ráfaga

Hola me llamo Misao Makimachi, que tal Kenshin Himura un gusto conocerle y que este en nuestro bar- Ken en toda respuesta levanto una ceja- soy amiga de Kaoru y no me lo creí cuando ella me lo contó pero que bien que conozcamos a una estrella de su altura jeje- se río ella un poco

Gracias Misao un gusto también- le contesto con una sonrisa

Y el es mi Primazo lindo, Aoshi Shinomori…- presento Kao a su amiga

Hola Misao, un placer- dijo el con una voz tan varonil y fuerte que pareció tener babitas aguda en ese momento, su corazón se acelero y no pudo continuar con esa sonrisa que tenia de seguridad porque la cambio a una nerviosa.

Ella no contesto al saludo, mejor dicho no pudo se encontró con eso s dos ojos azules y ya no pudo ver mas nada hasta que se sintió ahogada, sin aire y entendió que dejo de respirar al verlo y no es para menos esa camisa gris era un potente llamativo a su cuerpo, Kami, sálvame de ese Adonis, pero… yo quiero salvarme???, se pregunto.

H-hola que tal- le contesto todavía trémula de la emoción de tremendo bombón, Kao viendo esto se la llevo de ahí pidiendo disculpas y Kento que había comenzado una buena conversación sobre las tres mujeres que estaban en la mesa de atrás, se unió a los otros caballeros.

Colocaron música de nuevo y las parejas que estaban con ganas de bailar se dirigieron a la pista o se limitaban a beber y acercarse a coquetear a los chicos solitarios…

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

Que te paso Missy, te quedasteis sin palabras con mi primo… será que te gusta?- le pregunto con malicia.

Ehh… creo que si Kaoru todavía nos algo de la impresión que me dejo, pero lo que mas me impacto es su mirada tan intensa… si me dijese que quiere ser mi novio sin compromiso alguno yo le diría que siiiiii- exclamo dando saltitos..

Jajaja pues a mi siempre me a gustado Kenshin Himura, aunque si me plantease lo mismo, le diría que si también jajaja- le dijo ella tomándole de la mano a Misao y saltando con ella en el baño..

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

Ahora vuelvo, mi novia me necesita y ella me debe una…- se despidió Kento mientras que guardaba su celular.

Dale, nos vemos mas tarde amigo…- le devolvió el moreno- oigan chicos se me ocurrió algo con la chica de ojos verdes y Kaoru, quieren saber que fue..- les pregunto el a sus amigos

No me interesa- dijo el azulejo

Que sea interesante es una probabilidad nula…- repuso Kenshin

Bueno quieran saber o nop..- les dijo el- yo se los diré, que tal si hacemos una apuesta tu con Kaoru- señalando a Kenshin- y tu con Misao- señalando esta vez a Aoshi, es decir, entendimos porque esta Misao se tardo en responder y es que quedo fascinada con el cubito de hielo- dijo el mientras que Aoshi tomaba de su vaso de whiskey- mientras que Kaoru se sonroja cada vez que Kenshin la mira, así que solo la ilusionan y dos semanas después quien allá llegado mas lejos con cualquiera de las dos será el ganador… no es una ida genial??- completo Sano

Por mi no hay problema Sano, pero Aoshi no lo permitirá, sabes como se puso anteriormente cuando le hablamos de Kaoru- repuso el pelirrojo- te imaginaras cuando sepa que bese a su prima, armara el escándalo del año- completo

Kenshin Himura por mi tampoco hay problema pero solo te advierto que Kaoru no es igual a las chicas anteriores y si ella se entera de este juego o apuesta…- fue interrumpido por el pelirrojo

Me odiara, me querrá matar, me aborrecerá y no me querrá ver ni en ver pintura- dijo el alzando los hombros y ladeando la cabeza- parece que no me conocieras eso pasa con todas, y ella es mujer también pasara con ella- Aoshi lo iba a interrumpir- no Aoshi, por mi parte acepto, a mi me parece interesante lo que dijo Sano- haciendo que al halagado

Se le hinche el pecho de alegría- y porque no darle una oportunidad a la chica de soñar conmigo dos semanas para después un adiós… entonces Aoshi que dices si al reto o no al desafío!!- dando un manotazo a la mesa.

Kaoru no te lo perdonara jamás Kenshin- dijo para si- dentro de dos semanas se acaba esta estupidez, pero que será lo que se llevara el vencedor del desafío- viendo a Kenshin a los ojos.

Mmmm no había pensado en eso- dijo Zansa

Piensas?- le inquirió el pelirrojo

Muy gracioso Kenshin ja ja ja- le devolvió Sanosuke con una venita latiente pero encendiéndose un bombillo sobre su cabecita – mi Ferrari será el premio- exclamo

Sanosuke sabes que perderás el carro, no quiero llantos luego- le adelanto el Peque

Si pero no importa, entons mi Ferrari será el premio- dijo felicitándose- y las dos semanas de apuestas comienza desde HOY!!- les dijo Sano haciendo de réferi..

Al momento que los dos participantes volteaban en búsqueda de su objetivo, Aoshi la encontró ahorcando a Shiro y gritándole algo e el oído mientras el cantinero y la encargada del local reían a carcajadas; mientras que Kenshin encontró su punto a tratar sobre la barra a tres puesto de donde estaba Misao peleando con el mesero, pero aquí el problema no era ese sino que estaba con ese tal "Kento Asakura" y el seria un gran obstáculo que pasar porque de seguro era el típico niño enamorado de su mejor amiga hasta podría comprobarlo y apostar por ello, pero nadie le gana a Kenshin Himura, eso anótalo….

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

Ay ay ay Misao ya basta, si esta bien ya no le hare caso a la fea de Akane, si es lo que deseas- le dijo el con tono de suéltame por favor!!- mi oreja se hinchara tanto que las tendré como Dumbo- sacándole risas a la chica de ojos jade- nos vemos tengo que atender mesas- se despidió con un guiño el joven

Jajaja como quiero a Shiro- dijo Misao- en fin me toca fastidiar a Kaoru o ha Ken- dijo ella preocupando a Kuro y ha Okon- bueno creo que a Ken será mejor, oye Okon ya no le toca a Kaoru la segunda canción no?- le pregunto a la chica que estaba muy cómoda con Kuro echando cuentos, pero cuando escucho a la chica de ojos esmeraldas se sobresalto y empezó a buscar a la aludida- Esta allá Okon- señalando hacia su lado izquierdo viendo que esos dos amigos no lo parecían tanto hacia los ojos de los demás, porque?, bueno es que estar agarrados de manos sobre la barra al mismo tiempo que preguntándose y contestándose al oído, mmm... eso era sospechoso- No inventes ni ates cabo en esa cabeza loca tuya Okon- le increpo Missy.

Jap!, yo?- se señalo a ella misma- no estoy pensando en nada mas que la actuación de la linda Kaoru que ya esta retrasada- se defendió ella- que mal pensada- le reprocho Okon

Bueno vamos pues que viene una canción que me gusta mucho- le exclamo Misao a la otra empujándola para que se apurase.

Si claro- le respondió con cara de "no te creo ni papa"-en fin vamos a a avisarle kao

Y Tsubame se fue echa una furia- le termino de contar Kento a Kao- sinceramente ni idea tengo de que hacer para que entienda de que a pesar de ser lo mejor de Japón- escuchando una carcajada de Kao- y que no puede ser egoísta, porque en mi corazón hay lugar para todas- apretándole la mano a Kao-pero ella me quiere solo para ella, así que solo me dejo esto- mostrando su cachete rojo con una marca de una mano que iba desapareciendo- y un "adiós" crees que es justo- acercando mas sus labios a la oreja de la Ojos de Mar que solo reía por las cosquillas que le provocaba el aliento de Ken.

Bien hecho para que sigas e mujeriego jeje- le contesto entre risas

Bahh… mujeres- concreto- no se puede vivir sin ustedes pero como son de complicadas…- termino el

Jajaja eres un llorón Ken- le dijo la Kamiya mientras soltaba su mano y le revolvía el cabello y Ken le iba a refutar pero le llego Okon avisándole que ya erala hora de su propia participación- Ken te digo mi consejo después de que terminemos de cantar si?- Ken solo bufo volteando la cara a lo que Kao le dio un beso en la mejilla- anda di que si?- Ken bufo otra vez se volteo rendido y la tomo de la mano para ir al escenario- nos vemos allá Kuro-san- le grito Kaoru un poco lejos.

Jaja este par si me dan risa- dijo Missy para ir tras ello y ayudarles en lo que podía.

Este trío es irrompible- dijo Okon son una sonrisa.

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

Entons cantamos esa, Ken?- le pregunto Kaoru a su amigo con las partituras en la mano- Esa erala que íbamos a estrenar el sábado que entra- le reitero

Bahh- le dijo con un movimiento de la mano- usémosla… total yop estoy escribiendo otra y esta buenísima- dijo el golpeándose el pecho haciendo reír a Kuro y a Kao- preparémonos…

Ok. Kuro-san entendió las partituras?- le pregunto mientras se acercaba al banquito en donde se encontraba el sentado leyéndolas

Ufff si solo son tonalidades centrada en una misma línea de acústica, jeje, no será fácil pero tampoco imposible además Missy es mas ruda al momento de dármelas y difíciles y sin embargo todo sale bien- le comento- cuando quieras Kaoru comenzamos.

OK!- exclamo levantando el brazo, bebió un poco de agua y escucho su presentación por parte de Okon para luego subir a la tarima en conjunto con Kuro que se iba a la batería y Kento a la guitarra.

Continuemos Señoras y Señores con la recepción de la noche- dijo ella con una sonrisa que le saco silbidos del publico- la próxima canción la cantare con mi amigo Ken y se llama….- hizo una pausa viendo a su estrella favorita- si tu me quisieras.

En ese momento para Kenshin, Kaoru fue el centro de su atención…



_**(N/T): bueno niñas esta canción es a dúo y la explicación va que cuando cante: **_

Kaoru: estará _**en negritas y cursiva!!**_

Ken: estará _subrayado y en cursiva!!_

Ken &Kao:_**estará subrayado, en negrita y en cursiva**_

_Eso es todo niños, continúen con la lectura!! _



_**Si pretendemos  
que nada pasa entre tu y yo,  
estar fingiendo es culpa de los dos,  
en silencio grito al miedo que se despida y entre el sol.  
Quiero el valor para que hoy  
te diga quien soy yo.**_

De un momento a otro Kaoru se movió a donde se encontraba Ken y dijo su estrofa…

_No puedo mas,  
no puedo callarme si…__  
_

Haciendo que Kaoru le siguiera…

_**Yo te amo…**_

Y así como estaban en la barra comenzaron acercándose de poco a poco y así comenzar sus estrofas a dúo

_**  
**__**Para siempre así será…**_

Y como si de magia se tratase pegaron sus frentes viéndose fijamente para decirla primera estrofa juntos, porque era bien sabido que si habían hechos dúos pero no uno tan importantes como para ese bar tan nombrado como lo era el Aoiya, por ello el solo acercarse y darse mutuo apoyo en ese gesto, les dio fuerza…

_**Y aunque tal vez tú pienses que es un poco arriesgado,  
quiero decirte que también yo estoy temblando.  
y tengo miedo que quizás todo sea en vano, al menos yo te pido que…  
hay que intentarlo,  
me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí para mi, para vivir la vida para ti…  
y llenar la mía ven a mi.**_

Kaoru se separo y le dio espacio para Ken deleitara a sus "fans" que Estaban allí, así como le gustaba tocar la guitarra también mujeres a sus pies y esta canción era provocativa así que con una sonrisa le mostró un series de líneas en el escenario para que se desplazara y gustosamente poder cantar….

_Si me detienes, te digo desde hoy,  
que aunque lo intentes,  
no lo decido yo!  
ante tanta tanta gente,  
y apareciste al corazón…  
y que hago yo, se enamoro…  
no puedo decirle no._

Entonces Kaoru pronuncio su frase al momento en que rodeaba con su cuerpo a Ken, haciendo rabiar a mas de una y poniéndosela difícil a un pelirrojo…

_**No puedo mas…  
no puedo callarme si…**_

Así, Ken volteo su rostro hacia donde se encontraba el de Kaoru…

_Yo te amo…  
_

Y haciendo vibrar a sus cuerpos con unos movimientos de cadera las contoneo dando pequeños brincos para también hacer sacudir al grupo de personas que hacían de publico…

_**Para siempre así seraaaa.**_

_**Y si tú me quisieras…  
bajaría el cielo al suelo para ti,  
y si tú me quisieras…  
y me permitieras hacerte más feliz.  
Me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí para mi,  
para vivir la vida para ti!  
y llenar la mía ven a mi…**_

Y la gente se levanto de sus asientos para elevan aplausos al son de la canción, sinceramente fue un éxito sin igual y los dos se miraron cantantes se miraron felices con brillo inocente que fue interpretado por amor, por cierto Cantante que no le gusto para nada esta canción. Sin embargo para Kento y Kaoru fue de lo mejor y lo harían superior ahora, porque elevando sus voces demostraron el entusiasmo que tenían en ese momento aunado por los nervios…

_**Y aunque tal vez tú pienses que es un poco arriesgado,  
quiero decirte que también yo estoy temblando.  
y tengo miedo que quizás todo sea en vano, al menos yo te pido que…  
hay que intentarlo,  
me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí para mi, para vivir la vida para ti…  
y llenar la mía ven a mi.**_

Misao desde la barra pitaba lo mas fuerte que podía el bar estaba a reventar y no era para menos su amiga a pesar de lo rellenita tenia muchos admiradores, pero todo esos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una personita de ojos azules muy alta con una camisa gris ajustada a su cuerpo atlético, su pelito negro-azulado que le caía de manera sensual, esos pantalones que le quedaban como anillo al dedo y mejor aun… esos ojos intensos que le miraban con una energía, la invito a bailar, con semejante imagen en frente cualquier no que se le había pasado por la mente se le olvido, así que un sonrojo fuertísimo en la cara acepto… mientras que Kento se emocionaba mas con las cuerdas de la guitarra mientras que Kaoru se lucia con su voz…

_**Y si tuuuuu….**_

_**Si tu me quisieras yoooo….**_

_**Ahhhh**_

Ahora Kento el que se acercaba a su amiga hasta donde podía ya que la guitarra y su conexión se lo impedía un poco así que Kaoru con la mano suelta le acariciaba la mejilla y este solo la miraba con esa intensidad dorada que el solo tenia para cautivar chicas, ue no paso desapercibida por el publico creando un ambiente romántico en el cual Misao estaba totalmente sumergida y le daba gracias silenciosas a Kao…

_**Y si tuuuuu….**_

_**Bajaría el cielo amor….**_

_**Na na ahhhh**_

Y dejándose envolver por lo linda de la melodía que provocaba Kuro con su batería y Ken con las cuerdas de la guitarra ella solo termino la canción…

_**Na na ahhhh**_

Para luego escuchar como terminaba la melodía que dio paso a los aplausos resonadores en el lugar, que los lleno de alegría y mucha mas dedicación a lo que hacían generalmente, así que solo inclinaron levemente la cabeza y sonrieron como pocos….

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

Ay muchas gracias Aoshi-sama, lo disfrute mucho- le dijo una azorada Misao.

No vale, tranquila acemas yo también lo disfrute- le contesto este- oye Misao que te parece si nos conocemos mejor, opino que eres una chica muy linda e interesante- termino el con un poco de remordimiento porque estaba engañando a su prima y al mismo tiempo a esa chiquilla de 16 años no era justo, pensó desde un principio que ese plan de Sanosuke era estúpido pero su orgullo le impidió rechazarlo y ahora tenia que cumplirlo.

Aoshi-sama- dijo- Ok podemos ir a esa parte de la barra es mi favorita- señalándole una parte que se encontraba cerca de la pista de baile!.

Mph- dijo Aoshi dirigiéndose con esa niña hacia allá, comenzando así una larga charla que ha Aoshi no se le hizo tan aburrido como parecía, al menos pudo hablar temas de política que a Sayaka (su novia) le obstinaban… esa chica no era tan mal prospecto después de todo.

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

Jaja muchas gracias Kuro estuvo buenísimo todo- le agradeció Kao con un abrazo- de verdad que salio de maravillas- le dijo ella separándose

Jeje es cierto gordito- le reitero

Bueno niños jeje cálmense y gracias por las flores no es para tanto.- dijo el joven apenado

Ok ok gracias de nuevo- inclinándose- nos veremos después porque voy al baño- dijo ella y se fue corriendo.

Ok yo también me voy a la barra el pobre de Okina no debe de dar mas- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

Okis yo me voy con Sanosuke que me esta haciendo señas, nos vemos Kuro

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

Señorita Kamiya, estuvo muy bien no me imagine tanto talento en una sola chica juntos- le dijo Kenshin seductor sobre una pared apoyado.

Kaoru dio un salto por el susto no se lo esperaba, pero encontrar los con esos jeans y esa camisa roja como su cabello, pero lo que mas le gustaban eran su color de cabello y el de sus ojos que era una mezcla violeta con dorado en ese momento… eran fascinantes. Si lo admitía estaba enamorada de Kenshin Himura…

H-hola Señor Himura, me dio un susto tremendo- viendo que el se despegaba para verla con un poco de sorpresa- pero tranquilo ya paso, muchísimas gracias por venir a vernos a Kento y a mi, fue muy especial para nosotros- termino ella inclinándose hacia delante un poco, pero cuando se levanto…. Se lo encontró en frente de ella muy cerca- q-que p-pasa Señor Himura- pregunto ella sudando un poco

Haciendo una mueca graciosa con la boca- Nada de señor Himura, me gustaría que me llamaras Kenshin a secas, puede Señorita Kaoru- le pregunto el con una sonrisa de lado.

-tto si u-usted así lo desea entons así será se… Kenshin- le devolvió ella con una sonrisa- pero entonces este gesto debe ser reciproco tu también debes llamarme Kaoru ok?- le inquirió ella

Ok, pero hacia donde te dirigías Kaoru?- le dijo el tomando confianza

Y ella llevándose las manos a la boca a modo de asombro- al baño, ya vuelvo Kenshin…- y se fue corriendo hacia los sanitarios.

Fase a del plan A, completada- dijo volviéndose a apoyar sobre la pared- hoy serás mi novia.

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

Ps si, porque tiene algo de malo que practique modelaje, canto y actuación Aoshi- le pregunto ella a el

Para nada, mas bien te añade desarrollo mental, la gran mayoría de las muchas de hoy en día solo hacen una cosa porque no le queda tiempo para otras y en realidad es que no saben distribuir su tiempo- dijo el a modo de reflexión

Mmm me parece mas que las chicas piensan mas en el chico popular que en lo que en un futuro le va a servir…- le devolvió ella, asombrando al azulejo que ya se le hacia muy interesante esta apuesta…

Oye Misao, puedo hacerte una pregunta- le aclaro Aoshi

Mmm si claro, adelante- mientras quedaba brinquitos y se decía mentalmente, ahí viene la pregunta del año le dices que si Misao un SIIIIIIIIII, largote e preciso, para que entienda que si quieres ser su novia….

Tienes novio?- le pregunto este como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

Siiiiiiiiii- le exclamo emocionada tomándolo de las manos y sus ojos brillaban como luceros, pero Aoshi se quedo… amargado, si…por la respuesta de la chica…

Ah ok, y se ve que te gusta mucho porque lo dices con tanta emoción…- le indicó con retintín, el estaba adolorido por la respuesta, Jap! Quisiera ella jamás rogaria un perdón y menos salir con una chica cuando ya tenia un número en bolsillo y una chica en espera para satisfacer sus deseos.

Ehh??- dijo ella cuando volvió de su mundo de fantasía- que me preguntasteis Aoshi?- le volvió ella a preguntar

Bueno que si tenias novio?- le respondió el.

Demonios…- exclamo dándose un leve golpecito en la frente a lo que Aoshi levanto una ceja- lo siento pensé que me habías preguntado otra cosa jeje, en fin, no Aoshi, no tengo novio… porque quieres saber?- indago ella acercándose un poquito sin soltarles las manos.

Porque a mi me gustaría serlo- dijo apretándole las manos Misao- se que es un poco precipitado pero a mi me gustas y quisiera que a lo menos pudiéramos intentar algo…- Misao se que do boquiabierta una cosa es imaginárselo pero otra que ocurra- Misao… Misao… - la zarandeo un poco hasta que reacciono- escuchasteis lo que te dije?- indago el azulejo con una burla en los ojos que a Misao le encanto.

S-si, pero todavía no me lo creo-* le dijo un poco exaltada- te diré la verdad, a mi me gustasteis desde que te vi y cuando supe que reas el primo favorito de mi amiga me encantastes mas aun, porque se todo lo has hecho y de lo que eres capaz de hacer por cuidar lo que quieres- le comento ella con emoción- y cuando me dijisteis que querías bailar conmigo, mi corazón bombardeo tan fuerte que no pude decirte que no..- dijo ella con un poco de timidez y se dio de cuenta que ella tenia las manos de el agarradas- ay dios!! Disculpa que atrevida fui- exclamo con vergüenza pero el al ver que era lo que ella iba a hacer la retuvo y con un asentimiento de cabeza le dijo que estaba bien así- en fin, quiero decirte que si, si me encantaría intentar una relación contigo de hecho seria como lo mejor además de que me gustes y me correspondas..- viendo una pequeña sonrisa en los labios del azulejo ella también sonrío- porque te ríes Aoshi?

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

Ufff es un alivio- dijo ella botando el papel con el que se limpiaba las manos- bueno ahora a buscar a…- se interrumpió al ver a Kenshin esperándola en donde lo encontró la primera vez

Me espero??- dijo en voz alta

El solo se separo de la pared y sonrío- me dijiste que te esperara y así lo hice- le contesto el- no podía negarme a algo que me pidieras tu- le dijo el a una sorprendida y sonrojada Kaoru- disculpa si fui atrevido pero me considero muy sincero y eso creo que fui- le revelo el.

Jeje para nada Kenshin, tranquilo eso es bueno yo también soy muy sincera- le devolvió ella con una sonrisa.

Me acompañarías a tomar algo en el bar, y así podemos hablar porque a pesar de todo somos simples conocidos…- le indico el y ella asintió.

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

Esa chica si que era extraña primero hablaba y hablaba sin parar pero hacia pausas para escuchar sus opiniones que generalmente para no decir siempre eran frases como un "si yo también pienso eso" o "un no estoy de acuerdo por esto" y a ella le parecía bien su personalidad sin querer cambiar nada; no solo eso sino que además de tomarles las manos y de contestarle pensando en no se que le dijo que si tenia novio pero tomándole de las manos y viendo esos ojos que a pesar de que tenia 16 años hablaban de una soledad y una vida nada fácil a pesar a del apoyo de los demás; le hablo un poco de sus carreras cursantes en la academia y le pareció fascinantes, ella era muy dinámica nada parecida a Sayaka; a parte de que se le había declarado sin ningún tipo de vergüenza hablándole de una atracción mutua sinceramente le cayo de maravilla hablar con una niña como ella y es que tenia apariencia de niña pero era una adulta; y el solo había dicho una frase que para el mundo de hombres de róchela como el era mas que conocida para ligar con chicas y ella había soltado todo, estaría conciente de que esta frase era ya de que estaban mas utilizadas en ese mundo de juegos y bochornos?... no, no lo creo!; y por demás cuando quiso separar sus manos de las de el, el solo hizo un acto de reflejo porque esa calidez emanada de sus delicadas manos pequeñas no era mas que una delicia.. Pero que pensaba jajaja se reía mentalmente de el, que locuras estoy pensando y ella solo le preguntaba porque se reía… porque ella era un ángel en un mundo de mentiras en el cual el ya estaba metido y como venganza del destino por lo que estaba haciendo ahorita lo extrañaría cuando se revele la burla en la que el la había incluido..

De que esto es algo que no había presenciado nunca y ahora lo veo- dejando confusa a la chica- son tus ojos tímidos y las actrices o cantantes no lo son-le dijo con diversión

Jaja Aoshi eres un malvado- dijo golpeándolo levemente en el hombro y sonriendo.

A veces- le contesto el acercándose a ella, si definitivamente Misao Makimachi estaba enamorada.

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

Y eso fue lo que paso jajajaja- reventando de la risa termino Kaoru de contarle a Kenshin unas de sus anécdotas.

Jajajaja Kaoru jajaja eres tremenda- le contesto este riéndose de verdad

Ay, bueno bueno no hacíamos nada interesante así que lo hice y ya- le reconvino ella

Eso es increíble hace dos años cuando yo estaba en la academia y hubiese hecho eso me expulsarían de inmediato- dijo chasqueando los dedos

Hay veces que corremos con suerte – le dijo ella altanera para volverá botar una carcajada- y tu Kenshin has hecho algo así de loco- pregunto ella

No- negó con la cabeza- la verdad yo siempre e sido tranquilo y tu novio no te dice nada Kaoru- indago

Ella se ruborizo- n-no, no me dice nada- le contesto ella con una voz bajita.

Y eso porque… claro si se puede saber- le aclaro el.

Porque no tengo Kenshin- le respondió ella con una sonrisa a lo que el pelirrojo exclamo mentalmente un "!BINGO!".

Y eso porque Kaoru?- investigo

Porque?- repitió ella- porque quiero estar con un chico que me guste y no que solo sea diversión y otra mas a la lista, me entiendes?- le pregunto ella a el.

Si supieras Kaoru que eso es lo que yo hare contigo- si Kaoru y me parece bien que pienses en ser única para un chico, por lo menos yo no había pensado en eso y e estado intentando con una y otra chica pero no la encuentro…- dijo el con fingida tristeza.

Lo siento Kenshin, pronto conseguirás a esa chica que te quite el sueño- le dijo ella conmovida.

Kaoru, que tal si yo te dijera que ya la conseguí pero me da miedo decírselo- le pregunto el.

Mmm bueno que se lo dijeses y te dieses la oportunidad con la chi-ca- dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta provocado por tal desaliento hacia ella, era muy lindo crear ilusiones pero espantoso cuando el chico con el que te las creas es el mismo quien te las rompe.

Entonces eso seria lo que me recomendarías- le pregunto de nuevo para hacer que Kaoru solo le den ganas de salir corriendo, pero no lo haría porque el no sabia de sus sentimientos.

Ella debe pensar que no se nada de sus sentimientos que equivocada estas gordita.

Entonces lo hare- le dijo rompiéndole de una manera inconciente el corazón a ella y de manera conciente para el- Kaoru- la llamo para ver sus ojos vidriosos que le removió algo dentro de el- me gustas…

Q-queeeeee!!!!!!!!!!- exclamo Kaoru levantándose de la silla.

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

_Entonces esto se acabo Kento Asakura_

Tsubame no es como tu dices, mira la verdad…-pero fue cortado por ella

_La verdad es que solo fui una tonta mas en tu lista de mujeres, pensé que en realidad me amabas o al menos te atraía, pero no ni siquiera te gusto, mejor quédate con la pelirroja con la que te estabas besando ahorita total ella es una linda dulzura no?- le reviro ella a el dejándolo asombrado de tanta grosería y verdades que le decía la chica, y como sabría eso de linda dulzura_

Cariño por Dios eso es men..

_Mentira! Mentira son tus palabras imbecil!- dejando de nuevo con la palabra en la boca- para mi esto termino así que espero que mañana cuando estemos en la academia te olvides de MI!!! ADIOS!!!!!- le grito por el celular._

Tsu… Tsubame, estas ahí contesta- lo único que llego de respuesta fue el sonido de cortado- maldición!- exclamo golpeando la pared.- la perdí de nuevo- suspiro para volver a la mesa donde la pelirroja le hacia señas- me arruinantes la noche, Tsu- le dijo al teléfono.

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

Lo que oistes linda Kaoru, tu me gustas- le repitió Kenshin con un sonrisa

e-en se-rio?- preguntaba entrecortado por la impresión

si, porque no me crees linda Kaoru?- le dijo el sorprendido de que la chica siguiera de pie y viéndole sorprendida.

Porque es increíble que tú, que tú- le decía azorada.

Guste de ti- completo el- y porque?; eres muy linda, Kaoru no entiendo porque dices eso de ti y no solo eres simpática, agradable y con muchas otros dones… y apuesto lo que sea que tienes otras virtudes a parte mas emocionantes por descubrir y a mi me gustaría descubrir todo eso y mas… claro, si tu me lo permites linda Kaoru- termino el subiendo de a poco los ojos hasta encontrarse con los azules profundos de ella que lo llevaban a otro infinito mundo de… felicidad?

Kenshin….- solo pudo decir ella

Entonces Kaoru, que me respondes… un si? O un no?- le inquirió el.

S-si- solo respondió ella sentándose de nuevo en la barra, dándole un punto mas al orgullo y jactancia del Cantante.

Si que?- le pregunto.

Si quiero tener o intentar una relación contigo Ken…- y no pudo continuar porque sintió unos grandes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo que la empujaba hacia otro cuerpo mas fornido que olía a madera para nada desagradable, cerro los ojos por un momento en el ocurrió el choque de ambos cuerpos y cuando los volvió a abrir tenia ha una cabellera roja en frente de ella negándole ver cualquier otra cosa que no fuera a su amado pelirrojo… porque debía de admitir…

Me enamore- dijo en un susurro que sorprendió al chico y soltó un poco el abrazo, pero ella solo levanto esos rellenitos brazos y lo abrazo al principio con timidez. Kenshin solo la abrazo aun más fuerte, ya se había metido en tremendo lío, viniéndole a la mente las palabras de Aoshi…

"_**Kaoru no es igual a las chicas anteriores y si ella se entera de este juego o apuesta…"**_

Creo que estoy cometiendo un error, que la vida me cobrara quitándome lo que no e tenido nunca… "_**un amor incondicional"**_

Y con ella a….

"_**Kaoru"…**_

_Holassssss!!!! Tiene el mar ¬¬_

_Como están lindas!!! Ando muy feliz porque ha tenido muy buena receptividad mi primer fic!! Yupiiiiiii!! Juju ^^_

_En fin, la historia como se van dando cuenta va de una manera rápida para coger su ritmo normal lueguito, ya verán a lo que me refiero jeje soy mala!! XD Por cierto le enterneció la canción con el capitulo a partir del nacimiento del cortejo... A mi casi me hizo llorar y bueno no se porque pero me pareció adecuada para el cap; a pesar de que esta canción la encontré por casualidad… y es re-bella…Me encanto como quedo este capitulo y sobre todo con la canción de fondo!!_

_Ahora responder los rw:_

_Mego: hola enfermera!!! Jaja felicidades por descubrir a Kenshin!! Bueno bastante raro comparar el azulejo del baño con Aoshi jaja yo quisiera un Aoshi en el baño =). Jaja aquí Aoshi es un poco más sensible, sin embargo Kenshin ay que darle un manotazo en la cabeza… que te pareció la canción para las parejas de Aoshi y Missy; y Kenshin y Kaoru??? Sobre Tomoe, veremos lo de la frase "presencia nongrata" mas a menudo, y bueno me hiciste reír.. gracias!! Ella te hará rabiar mas a menudo!! Sobre este Sano te lo dejare en… veremos!! Juju ^^ Megu aparecerá mucho mas adelante ya veras que es de Kaoru… sin mas preguntas que dejar en ascuas… y algunas respuestas sin finalizar… me encantas tus rw, gracias por el apoyo amiga Mego..! sigue haciendo tus preguntas!! Y como me gusta tener a mis lectoras complacidas aquí esta subidito el cap!! Besos… sigue con la historia!! Se te quiere!! Gracias de new!!._

_Gracias de nuevo!! No se como expresar mi felicidad!! Cualquier duda o tomate que quieran lanzarme un rw plisss!! _

_Besos _

_Cuidence!!_

_Amary-san**!!_

_^o^ _


	4. dos semanas y

**Holaaaaaaaa!!! Intervención de primera instancia!! Pues quería decirles que primero hare ver las dos semanas de noviazgo de las chicas (Kaoru y Misao) pues me parece muy chimbo hacer solo entrever una parte de la maldad cuando en realidad deben saberla toda, para que puedan entender lo que quiero después de estos capítulos en la historia!! Sin más preámbulos que disfruten el cap…**

_Buscando Un Final_

_CAP II: DOS SEMANAS Y… TODO ACABO_

_PARTE I(Missy)_

Querido Diario!!!

Diossssssss… estoy tan feliz de ser la novia de un Bombón como lo es Aoshi. Bueno me e alejado un poco en esta semana y media, pero es que no puedo hacer nada cuando ese chico me dice con sus ojitos azules y hermosos y sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura "podemos salir esta tarde" y si yo le pongo excusas me refuta " un ratito, pero bien chiquito parecido al de una película en el cine!! Anda!!" y me da un beso de esos que me dan toda inspiración al momento de escribir las canciones para la academia a las cuales voy con tristeza por no ver a mi Aoshi en ellas… en fin empezare con lujos y detalles lo que paso después de que me hice novia de mi Ao-kun…

Después de hacernos novio ese domingo hablamos mucho mas y cada vez que podíamos (o el cada vez que podía) me abrazaba y me decía lindas frases en el oído haciéndome suspirar… cuando se despidió fue con un abrazo y un lindo beso en la mejilla. Para dejarme e irse con Kaoru quien me envío un mensaje pidiéndome el chisme completito al otro día en la academia!. Y yo, con gusto se lo contaría… era un sueño…

**Dia *1*: Lunes **

Bueno comencemos, ehhh… pues me levante, corrí para bañarme, vestirme pelear un ratico con Shiro por estar con la imbecil de Akane y me senté a desayunar para salir volada hacia la academia…nada fuera de lo normal! en el camino recibí el mensaje de los buenos días, dándole mas animo a mi cuerpo, casi llegando a la academia me conseguí a Kaoru muy entretenida con el celular… le pregunte y me dijo que después de clases habría pijamadas para chicas.. Acepte con gusto! A pesar de que en un principio no me gustaba la academia por sus personas fría y rígidas, me gustaba el lugar era grande y arbolado y siempre había espacio para sentarte a escuchar, hacer y cantar tus canciones.. Por cosas de la vida me inscribí en música y fue donde conocí a Kao y en instrumento conocí a Ken… convirtiéndose en mis mejores amigos… también me inscribí en modelaje y actuación… me encanta todo lo que tiene que ver con cámaras, naturaleza y paz… luego de muchas clases a las cuales no les preste atención, acorde con Kaoru a que hora nos veíamos en su casa… me dirigí a la salida y me conseguí con una camioneta KAMIIIII!! y que camioneta… era una RAV4 con todas las de la ley… plateada, de la cual me enganche como boba y empecé a babear aunque no sabia que venia lo mejor.. Mi Aoshi era el CHOFER!!!! Me miro, me hizo un gesto de montarme con el y arranque con el y mi camioneta nueva… después de pasear por el por el parque y centros comerciales me llevo a casa y de la misma forma se despidió… hable con mi Jiya y me dejo quedarme en casa de Kao me llevo Shiro y empezamos con esa pijamada esperada.. Donde nos contamos todo y fue "!TODO!".. Acompañadas de palomitas, guerras de almohadas y saltitos, por todo el cuarto hasta que nos cansamos y nos dormimos temprano… al otro día era fuerte para mí, era las tres carreras juntas y prácticas además… así que en una sola cama nos dormimos felices de haber actualizado nuestra base de datos… jajaja

**Día *2*: Martes**

Ok, el martes no fue tan chévere como el lunes, ¿porque? Bueno empecemos.. Después de alistarnos Kaoru y yo salimos hacia la academia íbamos hablando y Kento llego a contarnos sobre lo que había sucedido con el profesor de instrumento, se había enfermado y lo habían hospitalizado… bueee en fin,. Como la cosa iba para largo nos consiguieron un suplente, que abarcaría en las materias de instrumentos y partitura, donde se realizaban las tonadas para las canciones escritas... a mi solo me afectaba en esa materia de instrumentos donde la guitarra y el teclado eran lo mío…. Nos despedimos hasta la tarde y yo me fui a la parte de atrás donde se encontraba el profesor de pasarela, Len Shimada, era un hombre hermoso pero gay, alto, fornido, ojos atrayentes de color gris con su cabello dorado y una forma de hablar que no era para nada gay, pero la mirada que le echaba a su teléfono cuando le llamaba un tal John parecía volar entre todo dándonos media hora para holgazanear. Empezamos a desfilar, sinceramente la práctica era mejor que la teoría en esta materia. Después de dos horas de clases, veo mi teléfono en el cual tengo dos llamadas perdidas de mi Aoshi, se las devuelvo pero me sale contestadota. Fui a instrumentos y me conseguí a Kento tratando de poder hablar con Tsubame que solo hacia ignorarlo, se veía tan triste este amigo nuestro que bueno lo ayude, pero que va Tsubame estaba cansada de sus infidelidades, y me dijo que ayudarlo seria aceptar que mi novio me fuera infiel…. Aoshi, tu no serias capaz de eso, verdad?. El profesor de suplencia no vino, así que empecé a caminar por los jardines de la academia, pensando en mi chico y si el me podía engañar con otra chica…. Las demás clases pasaron con naturalidad y mi príncipe no me fue a buscar como el día anterior… que le pasaría?

**Día *3*: Miércoles**

Este día Ken, Kao y yo nos llevamos una tremenda sorpresa en la segunda hora con el profesor suplente… era, bueno no necesariamente ahí que decirlo… pero cuando se enteren jeje se llevaran una gran sorpresa jeje… mi chico y yo hablamos largo rato hasta que después lo llamaron para la grabación de su video nuevo, me dijo que me escribía en la noche cosa que no hizo…. Mmm, será que le presto mucha atención a mi noviazgo o el me… engaña?

**Día *4*: Jueves**

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Estoy muy súper-híper-mega-ultra-recontra feliiiiiiiiiiiiizzzzz… no cabo de felicidad y es que hoy no hubo clases en la academia y como estaba deprimida porque no había visto a mi Ao-kun, solo me quede tirada en la cama viendo el techo después de apagar el despertador. A eso de las diez de la mañana, recibí un mensaje de el para vernos en el parque a la cual yo asistí corriendo. Cuando llegue al parque el ya estaba sentado impecable como siempre... tenia unos pantalones de color beis, una camisa blanca haciendo que se le marcara ese torso por el cual delirio, y unos lentes de sol Rai- ban, que combinado a ese cabello negro y esas caídas que se precipitaban en sus ojos me hacían temblar… pero lo mas importantes "sus ojos" estaban algo como en duda y emoción, que le estaría pasando a mi chico?.

En fin, dimos un paseo al principio como si fuéramos amigos, es decir, juntos pero sin tocarnos, de repente siento que el toma mi mano y me dice que no me pudo escribir anoche porque se quedo dormido "disculpa" y yo solo le sonreí apretando mas el agarre. El solo me miro muy intensamente como si me estuviera diciendo algo que no descubrí al momento. Nos fuimos al cine, vimos una película de terror que me mantuvo en los brazos de Aoshi y el solo me miraba divertido, a lo que yo me despegaba de el pero al ver un degollado hombre, volvía a encerrarme en un abrazo con el hasta que en unas de esas y por equivocación me moví tanto que el bajo la cabeza y yo la subí dándonos así el primer beso de nuestro noviazgo!!! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Me acuerdo y me da calambres, taticardia, mariposas en el estomago, siento el estomago como si estuviera en una bajada en la montaña rusa… lo cierto es que ese beso al principio, una casualidad una excusa para seguirlo, puesto que Aoshi me apreso mas en su abrazo y yo como buena chica puse mis manos en su torso para besarlo mejor, sus labios se movían lentamente sobre los míos y yo solo lo respondía lánguidamente, fue genial, la película termino entre amarrucos y demases entre nosotros; Salí con una sonrisa gigante y cuando me fue a dejar se despidió con un casto beso que yo solo devolví pero mas necesitada de el y le dije antes de bajarme… " te quiero, Aoshi" no se si se expreso bien pero el solo mostró como una especie de sonrisa minima… ese día fue simplemente genial….. Cierto???.

**Día *5*: Viernes**

En esa noche del viernes me presente en el Aoiya de mi Jiya invite a Ao-kun y por supuesto que a mis amigos también vendrían con sus respectivas parejas. Por primera vez me vio cantar mi lindo chico de ojos azules… ahí, querido amigo ese día fue el que me gusto mas de esta semana…

-----flash back------

Viendo entrar a su chico y llevándolo a una mesa apartada para el y sus amigos…

Buenas noches, chicos, prima…- dijo Aoshi

Hola primazo, jeje veo que te cayo espectacular el noviazgo- indico picara haciendo reír a Kento y Sano.

No más que a ti, verdad primota- le devolvió este haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

Oye, deja a Kaoru en paz- dijo Kenshin abrazando a su novia- mira que una pequeñeja, que esta a tu lado se puso peor que Kao- le señalo el pelirrojo con la cabeza, algo que efectivamente era cierto.

Jajajajajaja- se empezó a reír Kento- ya tenemos un punto débil en Missy, ehh Kao?- le pregunto este a las Ojos de mar.

Si, hasta que por fin encontramos algo con el que joderte- dijo ella con picardía.

Sin completar una semana y ya dices malas palabras Kao- le regaño Aoshi-esa es la mala junta- dijo con doble sentido.

Seguro que si- asevero Kento- bueno porque no bailamos preciosa- le comento a la pelirroja que lo había invitado a el al bar ese día.

Claro, amor- le respondió esta ante la mirada recriminatoria de sus amigas.

Pues ustedes no van a ningún lado- exclamo Missy como si estuviera celosa a lo cual Aoshi alzo una ceja sin ser notado por la chica- yo voy a cantar ya; y quiero que me presten mucha atención, no que estén en su nube de estupideces fortuitas o es que ya se te olvido que tienes una chica a quien recuperar Kento- le reclamo Misao.

A cual?- le respondió este sacando de quicio a sus dos amigas- a ti?- la señalo haciendo levantar mas la ceja ha Aoshi- si claro, sueña cariño... Yo no saldría contigo ni que me pagaran… - le contesto este con retintín- quisieras tu, que tu cubo de hielo se pareciese a mi- a lo cual miro con desafío al aludido que solo siguió Con la ceja levantada- pero buee, lo lamento no hay dos como yop- y siguió su camino con su pelirroja que no hacia mas que suspirar por el moreno.

Y menos mas que no hay dos como tu, ya basta contigo para desquiciarnos, dos serian el fin del mundo, todavía no se encuentra la cura para el sida y si hubiesen dos, ni me imagino…- ironizo Kaoru- es mejor que te calles Kento, y Missy es el quien quiere salir contigo eso júralo!!- le aseguro la otra a ella haciendo que todos asintieran con ella y el aludido se detuviera a revirar pero…

Mientras que Misao no podía sentirse mas ofendida por su amigo tenia la cabeza gacha; Kaoru sabia como era Misao cuando se enfadaba y no era para nada exagerado correr hacia Madrid sin querer volver por lo menos en 8 años…

Gracias Por tu opinión niño, - dijo un Aoshi que se sentía molesto de repente- pero acostarse con 10 chicas por día no significa que tienes 4 bolas y eres mas hombre que yo- le demostró irritado- además Misao no tiene tan malos gustos para fijarse en un hombre que ni siquiera valora a su mejor amiga, que cuando esta con su novio no hace mas que decir lo bueno y trabajador que eres… pero como dicen por allí, lo que hacen con la manos lo desbaratan con los pies- dijo mirándolo como al crío que era- por eso las mujeres piensan que todos los hombres son iguales, por imbeciles como tu!- asevero el azulejo con agresividad- y con respecto a Misao, es mejor que la respetes porque no respondo… idiota- termino en tono bajo pero el cual todo el mundo escucho ya que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que haría cualquier cosa y tomando a Misao de la mano, se dirigió a la barra donde pidió un vaso de cerveza y un agua, sentó a Misao en la barra y…

Misao, estas bi…- pero solo sintió los pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello y los labios de esa pequeña princesa que sin querer queriendo se metía poquito a poco en el corazón de ese cubo que ya no le importaba ninguna Sayaka…

Mientras que Kento reflexionaba sobre lo dicho la chica y el chico… le llamo idiota, sopenco, tarado, bruto, insensible, trastornado y defendió a su novia como…

Un hombre- susurro, recordando a Tsubame.

Bravo!!!- grito Kaoru y dando un salto del asiento- ese es mi primo, carácter Kamiya Shinomori JUMP!- y volvió a sentarse haciendo reír a los chicos y reflexionar al pelirrojo, que no le gustaría ver a una Kaoru enojada con el…

-----fin del flash back------

**Día *6*: Sábado**

Bueno ayer no fue mas que un día aburrido porque aunque hable con mi Aoshi por teléfono no es lo mismo que poder abrazarlo y darle un beso, a enviárselo por vía telefónica… guacala… mosca y le da un corrientazo… jajaja en fin, me siento viva, aunque me la pase ayudando aquí en el Aoiya hasta la tarde en la que me bañe, me cambie y me senté a escribir una canción, para luego caer dormida…

**Dia *7*: Domingo**

Bueno hoy a las 3.30am estoy escribiendo y digo que me encuentro muy feliz.. Porque? Pues hoy represento Kaoru por segunda vez y le regalaron miles de flores que el pelirrojo por poco y las quema… mi amiga esta feliz con ese chico, es que con solo mirarla y ver ese nuevo brillo en ella que hasta el cínico de Kento lo noto…. A Kenshin lo ve todos los días y hoy que se fue temprano porque su manager lo llamo, se sintió mal y que lo necesitaba y demás.. que daría yo por ver a mi lindo azulejo todos los días, y ella se queja solo por hoy aunque no entiendo el porque, pero ahí algo con Himura que no me cuadra especialmente cuando le llegan mensajes y se prende una lucecita roja… es peligroso de resto hoy hice dúo con mi amiga y nos fue genial, Aoshi y yo hablamos sobre nuestras familias, el no tenia padres habían muerto cuando tenia dos años y lo enviaron con la madrastra de Kaoru quien lo quiso como al hijo que nunca tuvo, cuando tenia 15 años su tía se caso con el papa de Kaoru y así fue que se convirtió en su primazo!. Yo le conté que mis padres habían muerto, mi padre era el guardaespaldas de mi madre y murieron en un accidente aéreo, desde allí mi abuelo se hizo cargo de mi y su hijas Okon y Omasu habían cuidado de mi, pero que mi tía Omasu se había ido a otra ciudad para olvidar a un viejo amor que solo se había burlado de ella. Así que después llego Shiro y se convirtió en un hermano mayor para ella el era hijo adoptado de Jiya y por supuesto Kuro que era ahijado y como todos solo tenían familiares lejanos Okina, los unió a nosotros… esa es mi familia.. Después de tal conversación nos despedimos con un abrazo y un beso profundamente lindo…

P.D: HOY CUMPLIMOS UNA SEMANA DE NOVIOS!!!!!!!! ^^

Cerró el cuaderno y se estiro en la silla del escritorio, y vio que su celular vibraba emocionada lo abrió… era un mensaje de Aoshi que decía:

"_Buenas noches princesa, que tengas una deliciosa noche que disfrutar en tus sueños y con quien soñar… yo la tengo, por cierto, hoy cumplió conmigo una semana de noviazgo!"_

Ella solo sonrío mordiéndose los labios y respondió rápidamente…

" **buenas, buenas!! Con quien soñar, hablar, pensar, discutir , desahogarme y demás, ya tengo.. Es todo un príncipe, lo adoro! ^^ y mira que casualidad yo también cumplí una semana de noviazgo hoy, no?" **

El chico recostado en su sofá, vio el mensaje con una sonrisa, le devolvió otro…

" _vaya pues, será que somos nosotros y no nos reconocemos? Si es así mi princesa, FELIZ ANIVERSARIO, me a cambiado el rumbo del destino para uno mejor, estar con una gran personita como tu… eres una chica única_!"

Ella ya daba saltitos por todo su cuarto con las ganas de cantar y gritar en su garganta, Diosssss, a ese hombre lo adoraba… y le contesto…

" **jeje Príncipe Shinomori, no es correcto engañar a una dama.. Me esta diciendo que me quiere??.. Y por supuesto que acepto sus felicitaciones y te las devuelvo con el triple de cariño, FELIZ ANIVERSARIO AMOR!!!"**

El joven sonrío levantando una ceja y le contesto por ultimo…

"_gracias señorita, pero ya es muy tarde y mañana de seguro la chica dormilona no va querer levantarse así que su pregunta será contestada al día en el que nos encontremos de nuevo… besos… A.S"_

Ella suspiro, se tiro a la cama boca arriba y sonrío muy grande…

Te amo, Ao-kun- dijo en un suspiro…

**Lunes! (dia *8*)**

Que día genial hace- dijo una chica de ojos jade- ahhh- suspiro- que lindo es estar enamorada…

En eso te apoyo- dijo una Kaoru ida por allí con Afrodita y cupidos en la cabeza.

Jeje a ti te pego duro el pelirrojo no?- le dijo la chica

Fuertisisisisimo!!- le contesto.. – Y en clase ni te cuento, ya ni me puedo concentrar- recordó.

Jeje a mi me pasa lo mismo, mira y Kento?- buscándolo en el salón

Bueno sigue apenado contigo y quiere reivindicarse por lo que te dijo- contesto Kaoru.

Ahh- dijo ella, a lo que el profesor guía entro y eso indicaba dos cosas… una, que tendríamos trabajo extra o dos vacaciones adelantadas….

Buenos días jóvenes- y estos le contestaron- bueno jóvenes, quiero decirle que las aguas negras del colegio están muy mal, tapadas hasta el tope…- escuchando risas y alaridos de felicidad por las vacaciones que estarían a punto de pronunciarse- HAGAN SILENCIO- grito el guía a lo que todos se callaron de inmediato- así que tendrán de hoy al próximo lunes de vacaciones según las palabras dichas del director- continuo el profesor- hoy continuaran con sus clases según lo planteado, sin mas que decirles, disfruten de sus clases y de sus vacaciones…- termino retirándose del salón con una sonrisa.

Yuju!- dijo Kaoru- ahora Kenshin tendrá todaaaa mi atención esta semana!- dijo ella feliz.

Jeje veré en que cuadro con Aoshi- pensó la chica de ojos esmeralda.

Ya en receso, Kaoru estaba en el lavado y Kento estaba en una de las mesas mas alejada de la que siempre era ocupada por ellos tres, se sentía demasiado desagradable todo, si disfrutaba de la compañía con Kaoru y de sus opiniones únicas.. Pero la opinión de un amigo hombre, es diferente, y Kento era como Shiro, pero de mi edad…

Ahh- suspiro- que chimbo es esto… - recibe un mensaje era de Aoshi, el la iría a buscar y tenían que hablar de algo.- que bien!! Ya tengo planes jeje, avisare a Okina. – y decidió escribirle, le dijo que saldría con su novio…- ya esta!- termino feliz!

Etto, Misao… podemos hablar un momento?- pregunto su amigo Ken

Esta bien, Ken- le respondió con una sonrisa.

Se sentó en la silla de al lado de ella y con los ojos cristalizados le dijo- Missy, disculpa lo que te dije, me e sentido tan mal con lo de Tsu, que lo e pagado contigo este domingo…- explico el chico- es que de verdad, ya no aguanto que Tsu me trate de esa manera tan fría y se que me lo e ganado a pulso pero es que no quería perderla y una segunda oportunidad ya se la pedí- eso era lo que iba a sugerirle pero viendo la respuesta y sus lagrimas lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarlo- Missy, es loco lo que diré, pero este Asakura se enamoro de esa chica llamada Tsubame- termino apretándola en medio de esas vistas curiosas de la academia y en especial la de una chica que no hacia mas que sentirse mal porque había escuchado a Kento y ella era su sufrimiento, pero debía ser ruda y en verdad debía darle una lección para no volver a serle infiel… era doloroso para los dos pero así debía de ser…

Ken- lo agarro por los hombros y lo miro fijo- si quieres que ella vuelva contigo demuéstraselo de verdad- dijo ella

Y como hago eso?- indago el con una cara de borrego degollado que no era mucho vista en el.

Estas muy necesitado para venir a decirme eso a mi no?- el chico sonrío apenas- jeje bueee en realidad demuéstrale que tu por ella te volverás fiel, que serás diferente y solo la miraras a ella aunque te pase la chica mas linda del planeta por delante!- exclamo ella con un puño levantado.

mmm- dijo el como pensando- no esta mal tu propuesta, pero ayúdame si.. Tú y Kao, son mis hermanas y necesito de su apoyo ahora…

Con gusto hermanote- le correspondió ella abrazándolo de nuevo pero con dos sonrisas...

Ahora se que no hay que ayudar en nada, ya se arreglaron ustedes solitos!- llego Kaoru con tres refrescos en una bandeja que repartió a los chicos y se sentó en la próxima silla de cuatro que habían…- que les parece si salimos hoy en la tarde para celebrarlo!!- exclamo Kaoru alegre.

Yo me anoto-repuso contenta las ojos jade- y tu? Ken vas a ir no?

Mmm no se si pue..- pero Kaoru lo interrumpió

Tsubame dijo que iría porque tenia tiempo sin salir- dijo ella al aire para que le salieran orejitas leopardo a Ken

Creo que me dijisteis que estuviéramos a las cinco en el centro comercial seis no?- colocando una de esas sonrisas en su rostro.

Jajajajaja- explotaron en risas las chicas.

**QUERIDO DIARIO:**

Hoy no vi a mi querido novio, sin embargo me la pase genial con los chicos ya a pasado una semana desde que soy novia de mi cubito jaja y no me la creo. En fin, hoy fuimos al centro comercial y después de comernos tres pizzas, fuimos al centro de atracciones en el cual disfrutamos un mundo cuando vimos que una chica de nombre Sayaka se nos unió porque su novio la había dejado plantada… UY!!! ODIO A ESE TIPO DE CHICOS!!! ¬¬ no deberían existir… olvidándonos de eso, creo que la pasamos de maravilla todos intercambiamos números con ella y prometiendo un reencuentro próximo cada quien se fue a su casita…. Le envíe un mensaje a Aoshi que no me respondió…!. Que seria lo que me quería contar?? Ahhh, se me olvidaba no le pregunte si en verdad me quería…

Atte: M.M ^^

**Martes: (*9*):**

Oye Okina, me puedes dar permiso para quedarme dos días en la casa de Kaoru- le pregunto Misao a su abuelo que Leia el periódico despreocupadamente

Claro mi lindo ángel, espero que te diviertas con ella y Kento te cuide- le dijo la misma frase que siempre recitaba al querer irse hacia la casa de su amiga…

Okis- le dio como respuesta y el siguió como si nada.

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

Hola Kao- dijo ella cuando su amiga le abrió la puerta- que tal?

Hola Missy, te estaba esperando impaciente- le contesto ella con una ceja levantada-tu si te tardaste ah?- continuo- mama y yo estábamos un poco impacientes- le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

Ehh?- dio como respuesta- como es eso, que yop sepa vamos hacer estilo pijamada hoy también… no?- decía ella mientras que la sonrisa de Kaoru se volvía un poco mas siniestra que antes…- ay no, y ahora que planeaste- suspiro ella tirandose en el sofá de la sala de estar.

Mamaaaaaa- grito Kaoru a lo que salio como por arte de magia- nos vamos- termino ella viendo a Misao con una sonrisa macabra.

Ehh? A donde- pregunto esta encogiendo las piernas…

Al centro comercial- respondió Yukari- es un día especial- le dijo esta emocionada como su hijastra y dando saltitos- hoy es día de SHOPPING!!!!!- dijeron las dos..

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!- Exclamo Misao mientras saltaba como un resorte para empezar a correr pero ya era tarde, la habían atrapado por una pierna- suéltenme, odio ir de Shopping, no tengo buen gusto, no se nada de marcas, odio ser experimento de indias para ustedes con cada vestido…- y así continuaba ella diciendo todo eso, pero para desgracia de ella ni Kaoru ni su mama la oyeron…

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

Después de que me pasaran por tienda y tienda, comimos sushi y nos fuimos directo hacia la casa donde nos encontramos con el papa de Kaoru y…

Ao-shi- dije sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos y sonrojada- Buenas noches- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, a lo que el papa de Kaoru contesto y el solo me miro intensamente, ay si las miradas fueran solo para dos…

Nos sentamos en la salita de estar y las cosas que me habían regalado se las llevo la empleada de allí, luego empezamos a hablar y contar anécdotas sobre todo lo que hicimos y sobre el incidente mío, de haber botado una estantería completa por no alcanzar un pantalón, diosss, lo recuerdo y me da una vergüenza que cuando Kaoru estaba echando el cuento, lo que hice fue bajar la cabeza y sonrojarme como nunca, mientras ella terminaba que termino con las carcajadas de todos menos la mía y cuando subí la cabeza el tenia sus ojos puestos en mi con una sonrisa y un brillo loco en sus ojos…

Jajajaja… ahí primo verdad que fue gracioso- le pregunto a un casi mudo Aoshi que no le quito la mirada a Misao.

Bueno ella es de pequeña estatura, y aun así es linda…- respondió el haciendo colorar mas aun a Misao- sin embargo, mírala como esta deja las bromas porque sino empezare con las mías y son cuentos mejores…- dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Kaoru que solo trago grueso…

Bueno hijos míos, yo me retiro quiero un baño refrescante híper mega largo- dijo Yukari- hasta mañana y cuidado por el camino hijo- se despidió la mujer saliendo de la sala y subiendo escaleras.

Yo también me retiro, sigan conversando tranquila y animadamente- les dijo Kojiro- y hasta mañana hijos – dándole un beso a cada uno en la frente y cogiendo el mismo camino que su mujer.

Bueno primo yo voy, me baño, me arreglo, llamo a mi pelirrojo y vuelvo… disfruten de su soledad mientras- dijo Kaoru en tono pícaro.

KAORUU!!- exclamo la otra sonrojada hasta los pies.- baka…- susurro.

Hola princesa- dijo Aoshi después de unos minutos en los que ella no le había dado muestras de querer hablar.

Ho-la- dijo trémula del nerviosismo…

Y parándose para el lugar donde ella estaba se arrodillo y tomándole del mentón- te puedo decir algo?- acercándose a su rostro.

Si- dijo como hipnotizada

Mis compañeros de banda quieren conocerte, puedes ir mañana?- le pregunto este acercándose un poco mas hasta tener las respiraciones mezcladas- Kaoru también va..- termino diciendo con sensualidad.

mmm- al tragar grueso viendo muy de cerca a su Aoshi y sin aguantar elimino esa distancia y lo beso… despacio y apasionado, poco a poco este Aoshi la fue acercando hacia si y para abrazarla y estar en mejor posición así que… levantándola mientras seguía besándola, Misao lanzaba un suspiro de sorpresa al verse alzada en brazos y Aoshi sonrío en el beso y ocupo el lugar que hasta hace poco utilizaba ella colocándola en sus piernas y abrazándola mas fuerte tanto así que ella solo rodeo su cuello para una mejor profundidad que Aoshi por supuesto accedió sin dejarse rogar… después de unos segundos mas!

Va..ya- hablo ella con sus mejillas sonrojadas y llevando sus manos al pecho de el que se tenso un poco, esa muchachita era muy especial.

Si- dijo ya repuesto- entonces que me respondes, vas o no vas- rozando sus labios otra vez.

Tonto, ese beso no te dijo nada- le contesto ella un poco burlona y picara dejando al chico sorprendido- pues claro que si mi príncipe- dijo ella dándole un beso que despertó del letargo al chico.

Ok- dijo el facilitándose otro beso- y no te hiciste daño verdad, por lo que paso hoy.- indago el un poco… ¿preocupado?

Solo mi orgullo- dijo ella con una sonrisa acomodándose en el pecho de el - y tu, que tal tu día..?

Fuertemente trabajoso pero bueno solo vine aquí y me lleve un gran receso- dijo el acariciándole la mejilla a lo que ella cerro los ojos regalándole una sonrisa.

Aoshi, yo te amo- le declaro ella a lo que el detuvo la caricia- me has enamorado mas rápido que cualquier otro chico…- le repuso- me gustaría que tu y yo nos viéramos mas a menudo, yo se que apenas llevamos una semana pe..- Aoshi la beso sintiéndose repentinamente muy feliz.

Cariño, mañana tendré solo ojos para ti, eso es lo que quieres no…- le respondió haciendo un cuenco con sus manos que fue llenado con lacara de la chica.

Siii- dijo ella emocionada por ese beso- Ao-kun, te amo!- le dijo acomodándose en su pecho otra vez…

Maldición, esto no estaba en los planes. Misao solo a querido ser feliz con alguien y me a escogido a mi… Mierda, no puede ser que yo una rata rastrera le vaya a terminar el domingo que viene… soy como un chiquillo de 15 años de nuevo, ella me restaura y me quita toda la pesadez de las grabaciones en el día… y con solo una sonrisa de las suyas hace que toda esta apuesta estupida haya valido la pena. Y ahora viene y me dice que me ama…será verdad?; en tan poco tiempo se habrá enamorado de mi, lo averiguo en sus ojos y no miente realmente siente un amor por mi! Por mi! Que la esta haciendo subirá las nubes y pronto le arrebatara algo que jamás tendrá.. Confianza en un hombre… Coño… esto es tan… despreciable siempre lo supe desde un principio y lo repaso.. La vuelvo a besar y es que sus labios son como un caramelo, que no me gusta dejar de degustar… y el solo pensar que otros… grrrrr (¬¬) maldita sea… porque no dejar el maldito orgullo y seguir con esta ilusión… me lleva!!

Aoshi... Aoshi…- dijo ella zarandeándolo un poco- te encuentras bien?- pero sorpresivamente el la abrazo muy fuerte…

Dispénsame, Dispénsame Misao- y separándose de ella la miro a los ojos y ella viendo la incertidumbre iba a preguntar el porque pero el se abalanzo sobre ella como una ola de coraje contra si mismo y la beso con mucho sentimiento… ese era el nombre que le había puesto el, para suplantar al de "amor"…

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

Después de muchos abrazos y besos, nunca supe el porque Aoshi me pidió perdón… mmm de seguro era porque no se había dado cuenta de que estaba un poquito alejado de mi…

**Miércoles: (*10*):**

Después de comer el almuerzo Aoshi nos fue a buscar se comportaba muy romántico, claro las oraciones que decía me las comentaba en el oído para que Kaoru distraída con el paisaje no se diera cuenta al llegara la disquera "Corporation hall music" le presento al bello chico que solo tenia 25 años y ya estaba dirigiendo esa empresa era abrumante el solo pensarlo, se llama Shougo Amakusa. Luego Kaoru se quedo un ratico hablando con Sanosuke y nos dijo que nos adelantáramos…!! GRACIAS Kaoru!!! Al momento de entrar en el nos abrazamos y nos besamos hasta que sonó la campanita, nos sorprendió una mujer muy bonita llamada Kamatari, le pusimos excusas pero ella muy perspicaz nos respondió… "y los labios se hinchan solos.." ahí se las dejo!

Sus banda esta compuesta por cinco integrantes contando a mi querido Aoshi y bueno de todos al único que pude tomarle confianza fue a Shikijo, jeje el es muy grande y tiene un cuerpo sumamente duro, es físico culturista sin embargo se inclino un día en la música y allí lo vemos, es el que toca la batería. Lo que me impresiono es que mide 2 metros… es muy sincero y juguetón, tome confianza rápidamente con el y solo fue cuestión de pelear por el ultimo trazo de pizza, nos miramos y nos peleamos pero lo engañe con mi carita de angelito y me lo dio con mala cara pero me lo dio jajajaja!! Gane…

Estaba bueno!- inquirí y a Shikijo le entro una inquietud de saber que era mentira, que lo había engañado.

Oye Aoshi,- a lo que el aludido levanto una ceja- tu chica es muy peligrosa yo que tu me cuidaba de...- y recibió un gran coscorrón por parte de la peligrosa- auchhh, ves te lo dije- y viendo que la chica se paraba del lado de su novio para darle otro se levanto corriendo y ella tras el corriendo… Mientras que en camerino gigante donde se encontraban los chicos empezaron a hablar..

Oye Aoshi, esa chica en verdad es tu novia?- le pregunto Steve, un catire muy lindo y agradable (aparentemente)- el azulejo asintió- Mmm, no crees que es…- mirando a los demás del grupo y ellos diciéndoles con la mirada que continuara, pues el era el único que se atrevía a hablar- chica… o es que es un relajo?- indago pícaro.

No es tu asunto- le contesto serio.

Pues no es tan así- le refuto- quiero decirte que estas en una banda y si tu estas en un escándalo por "asalta cunas" entonces nosotros también- el aludido solo apretaba los dientes- así que suelta el cuento- completo.

Con que así esta la cosa- comenzó molesto- bueno si soy "asalta cunas o no" no es tu problema imbecil- haciendo enfadar a Steve- y mira quien habla, tu, que el año pasado estaba metido en rehabilitación por suministro de Droga… eres toda una joyita, cierto Steve?- le pregunto con ironía a lo que este gruño.

Maldito- fue lo que respondió y salio del camerino.

Uff- respondió Shikijo- tu novia no esta aquí verdad?- dijo semi-asomándose por la puerta viendo la señal negativa de la banda- Ok, entons la esperare y cuando llegue correré… déjame decirte Aoshi que tiene mucha resistencia atlética- viendo una burla en los ojos de su amigo- me ves sano y salvo así que cállate…- le dijo ante la mirada de el azulejo que asomo una sonrisa pequeña.

Claro-respondió con ironía.

Pero que pasa aquí- sintiendo el ambiente tenso- Aoshi, que paso?- pero le contesto John un moreno de ojos marrones y excelente comentarista, es Gay.- ahhh, pues lo que a mi respecta, pienso que es la chica mas inteligente, sexy y linda que a traído Aoshi…- viendo la cara incrédula del chico- es enserio amigo, las demás eran fáciles pero huecas en cambio que ella es… es… Genial!

Gracias- respondió Aoshi satisfecho.

De nada Man… oye quieres venir conmigo- y se fueron hacia la cocina donde tenían el café que cada uno tomo – Ey Aoshi, yop se que no soy nadie pero me puedes decir porque estas con Misao- viendo la ceja levantada del chico- me encanta tu novia, pero tu no eres hombre de andar con chicas de menor edad, porque?- pregunto curioso…

Es una larga historia, pero en resumen…- y le dijo todo- eso es todo- viendo la reacción de su amigo que solo volteo a ver los chicos de la banda que se habían puesto a jugar VIDEO JUEGOS- que piensas Shikijo?

Que eres un despreciable- viendo como los ojos de Shikijo se habían oscurecido- y no se tu, pero para solo tener esos términos vas muy en serio, te va a doler cuando ella se entere que andas con otra y que además ella solo fue una apuesta…- el se mantuvo serio ante tal deducción, ya sabia eso- pero lo que mas te va a doler es…-

AQUÍ ESTAS!!!- respondió una chica agitada y sus mejillas sonrosadas su cabello que iba recogido en una cola media se cabía desecho un poco y le caían mechones a los lados de sus ojos brillositos que tenían un desliz divertido sus labios estaban entreabiertos por el recorrido… Aoshi no quiso bajar de allí la mirada ya eso le había indicado que seria muy duro decirle la verdad- te atrape- le dijo cuando se abrazo a Shikijo con dulzura- jeje, te lo dije cuando se trata de correr yo le gano a cualquiera- completo separándose y haciendo poses, que hicieron sonreír a Aoshi y carcajear a Shikijo.

Jajaja ya me doy cuenta pequeña,- le apoyo el- oye John y Naruo, yo también quiero jugar…- y salio corriendo hacia esa dirección quedándose Misao y Aoshi en la cocina donde ella aprovecho y se tiro a los brazos de su novio que correspondió lentamente.

Veo que te cae muy bien Shikijo- le reprocho el inconcientemente.

Pues si- le respondió ella dejándolo con un trago amargo- es con el que mejor me llevo y no me trato por hipocresía o porque lo mirabas mal….- le repuso ella, asombrando a su novio que había dejado de sujetar a su novia- creíste que no me había dado cuenta verdad?- viendo la negativa respuesta- mmm ya lo sabia, pero no me molesto, sabes- y el levanto una ceja- es que me gusta cuando me proteges y defiendes de los demás sin necesidad de violencia, eso demuestra madurez en ti… amor- dijo con la cabeza gacha y jugando con sus dedos índices, pero un abrazo, una mano dirigida a su mentón y un lento y dulce beso fue su premio por tal sinceridad.

Eres hermosa Misao- le expresó Aoshi con… ¿amor?... si amor, se dijo Misao- y no solo por fuera sino que por dentro eres como una rosa azul, bella y extraña de conseguir…- completo el para volver a la a besar arrancándole suspiros.

Aoshi, eres una adulador- le dijo ella pinchándole el pecho- te quiero pedir algo… puedo?- Aoshi afirmo- me puedes llevar a donde vives, quiero ver como es… puedo?- pregunto ella haciendo un puchero

Ohh my god!, exclamo el en su mente- y ahora que hago? Que día es hoy? Ahh si, hoy es miércoles, por lo menos tengo la ventaja de que Sayaka se fue de viaje este semana a Tokio por el teatro, pero tengo que llamarla de todas maneras… me lleva creo que tendré que esconder algunas cosas, porque debo hacerlo, porque no le digo a ella que no, pero y esa carita que?... mierda, me lleva, maldición…

Lo que pasa Misao es que estoy en pleno proceso de mudanza- se excuso pero vio el brillo de ella y supo que fue una estupidez.

Mejor- exclamo alegre- así te ayudo a arreglar tus cosas- termino contenta

Ehh, creo que no porque me falta muy poco, que te parece si esta noche te voy a buscar y te llevo para que lo veas…- le contesto el

Y porque no ahora?- se quedo inquieta ante esto.

Ahora esta horrible Misao, no es que no te quiera llevar, pero se ve mal, vamos, te paso buscando como a las 7.30 te parece bien?- viendo la duda en esos hermosos ojos.

Misao se alejo de sus brazos- tu escondes algo Aoshi y yo descubriré que es... pensó ella- esta bien, pero a esa hora puntual- desilusionada.

Claro princesa, a esa hora puntual- dijo en un suspiro de alivio dándole un poco mas de duda a la chica- pero si queremos eso, debo llevarte a tu casa ahora... Avisemos a Kaoru, aunque creo que se va a quedar- dijo con ceño fruncido, pero Misao solo mostró una sonrisa falsa y siguió el camino con el.

En todo el recorrido hasta el estacionamiento no se abrazaron ni se hablaron, Aoshi le tomo la mano mientras iban de regreso a la casa de su prima pero Misao se la retiro, al hacer esto, activo la luz de peligro en la mente de Aoshi… que se detuvo unos metros mas adelante.

Te pasa algo...- le pregunto suave pero ella no le dio la cara y siguió viendo hacia fuera.- Misao estas molesta?- afirmo en vez de preguntar.

Mas o menos- le contesto ella seria, y a el le dio un poco de cada emoción mala, y le vino una pregunta a su mente ¿así seria cuando ella se enterara de..?

Me puedes decir de que estas molesta- levanto la voz el chico sin saber como reaccionar, haciendo que Misao se volteara con lagrimas en los ojos y a el le doliera de repente algo.

De na… da- y sin previo aviso se bajo de la camioneta y salio corriendo.

Misao!!- grito el, pero la chica tomo dirección contraria a la que ellos tomaban..- Mierda- dijo golpeando el volante- primera chica que me saca de las casillas sin saber el porque, que le pasa?- se pregunto aun sin mover la camioneta.

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

Después de llegar a la casa de Kento; jugar con sus siete hermanos, de acostar a los tres pequeños y mandar a bañar a los otros. La mama de Ken se quedo con los menores y nos llevamos a los otros al parque... Allí fue donde le contó a Ken porque había llegado a su casa llorando y su teléfono sonando a cada tres minutos por lo que tuvo que pagarlo.

Maldito- dijo este pateando el suelo- esos novios repentinos son como los zancudos, come y se van- susurro, pero Misao escucho.

Ken no entiendo lo que dices- le dijo ella con una sonrisa triste y el entendió que ese chico de verdad le gustaba.

Nada Missy, mira tal vez en verdad el quiere llevarte pero tu de impaciente no lo dejaste hablar- le dijo el en burla pero se arrepintió cuando a ella le asaltaron las lagrimas otra vez- no llores Missy, los hombres somos estupidos por naturaleza- haciendo reír a Misao- en serio, cuando metemos la pata a veces no queremos darnos cuenta de que lo hicimos y paff- dijo golpeando una mano con otra en frente de ella para que lo mirara a los ojos y se asomara una sonrisa tierna en su cara- perdemos lo mas valioso, claro que luego hacemos lo imposible pero si ustedes no quieren, seguir intentando es lo mejor, porque obligarlas seria estar por respeto y no por amor- le dijo el como moraleja de lo vivido- no se que te habrá dicho o que piensas pero si te llama cada tres minutos, es porque esta preocupado.. Porque siendo otro no te escribiría hasta mas tarde cuando estuvieras mas calmada… no crees?- dijo el ayudando inconcientemente a Aoshi e ilusionando a Misao otra vez…

Si, gracias Ken- dijo ella con un abrazo que el correspondió.

De nada hermanita, te llevo a tu casa o..?- le propuso el

O me voy con mi novio en reconciliación hermanito!- le completo ella

Ok!- le dijo el y chocaron palmas- nos vemos entonces comadreja- se despidió el chico llevándose a sus hermanos que iban muertos de risa por el comentario.

Misao no le hizo caso y prendió el teléfono cuando apenas tuvo señal sonó de nuevo y contesto…

Alo?- dijo ella

_Missy, es Kaoru… donde estas?, Aoshi me dijo que discutieron, estas bien?-_

Uff- boto un suspiro que fue escuchado por la otra chica y respondió- si estoy Kaoru, tranquila no hay problema y estoy en el parque central.

_Ah ok, bueno mandare a Aoshi para allá…_

No!- exclamo en seguida- mejor yo hablo con el después… gracias Kaoru por preocuparte pero no es nada.

_Mmm Missy me tienes que contar que te hizo el baka de mi primo okis?- escucho un "mmm" del otro lado- el en verdad estaba preocupado amiga, espero que arreglen sus diferencias, nos vemos dentro de una hora en la casa si?- escucho esta vez un "hump"- bien, chawi!- se despidió alegre…_

Chawi- devolvió ella para colgar y que empezara a sonar otra vez.

Kaoru, te dije que estoy bien- dio como Todo saludo

_No soy Kaoru, pero menos mal que estas bien- respondió una voz del otro lado._

Aoshi- susurro ella

_Si, soy yo…- respondió el- me tenias preocupado chiquilla no vuelvas a hacer tal cosa de salir corriendo y dejarme con esa incertidumbre estaba a punto de llamar a Okina y a tu.. Amigo el idiota de Ken- termino el_

Ken no es un idiota, mas idiota eres tu...- le respondió esta molesta- y sabes porque?

_No- devolvió con ironía el azulejo_

Porque se que si me pierdo al menos Ken sabrá que puedo cuidarme sola y si tiene alguna duda sobre eso, sabe la menos donde me encuentro, por eso el idiota aquí eres tu!- termino ella un poco molesta.

…_- Aoshi no respondió._

En fin Aoshi, solo déjame pensar si... Estoy alterada y tu también lo estas- le dijo ella y el del otro lado asintió- espero que acomodes tu apartamento con…- y se detuvo y le volvieron las palabras de Tsubame a la mente sobre la infidelidad…

_Aoshi palideció pero espero la continuación de ella…_

Con... ganas... Te quiero!- y colgó.

Mierda, esto se esta complicando mas de la cuenta.- dijo un Aoshi ya en su departamento arreglando todo y escondiéndolo en casa de sus vecino que se había ido a Hawai y le había dejado la llave a una señorita de al lado que con una mentira" piadosa" se la dio.

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

Ya entrada la media noche una Misao en su cuarto de huéspedes seguía viendo televisión, cuando se le vino a la mente que no había cuadrado nada de nada con Aoshi para mañana y hablando del rey de Roma…

Buenas noches- dijo ella

_Buenas noches, Misao- dijo un poco nervioso- te quería preguntar si quieres que pasemos el día de mañana juntos desde temprano... Por supuesto yo te recojo, que dices?- le pregunto a la expectativa._

Mmm me parece bien Aoshi- le respondió ella nerviosa también- disculpa por lo de hoy, no quise preocuparte mañana recuperaremos el tiempo perdido si?- le dijo un poco animada.

_Perfecto princesa, yo también me disculpo a veces soy muy bruto al decir las cosas y creo que eso te hirió... De verdad, disculpa- se sincero el quitándose un peso de encima- entonces señorita descanse… besos- se despidió el_

Hasta mañana Aoshi, besos para ti también... te quiero!- dijo a lo ultimo para escuchar el sonido del teléfono.

Bueno mañana todo el día con mi Ao-kun- dijo feliz como una lombriz.

**Jueves: *11* :**

Kaoru me levanto a las ocho, me bañe y cuando baje a comer estaba mi chico de ojos azules allí sentado en la mesa junto a Kaoru así que me senté junto Yukari, es que todavía me daba vergüenza lo de ayer, me disculpe con todos y nos empezamos a comer cuando ya todos se habían incluyendo con Kaoru.

Bueno, entonces nos vamos- me dijo Aoshi un poco lejos de mi, así que lo tome de la mano subimos a mi habitación tome un pequeño bolso y nos fuimos, cuando nos detuvimos en un semáforo, el movía sus dedos sobre el volante, parecía nervioso, así que lo llame y el volteo; había en sus ojos algún pesar pero no le preste atención y lo bese como si fuese agua en desierto, cuando me correspondió sentí vibrar algo en mi, eso era inicio de algo pero que?; en fin nos despertó de ese beso el que nos pitaran los carros por el cambio de color en el semáforo y así comencé a reír y el me tomara la mano y solo me la soltara para cambiar de velocidad y volverla a tomar…

Fuimos de compras al súper… y fue genial... El comprando harina, huevos… y yo solo viéndolo tomar lo necesario me dijo que agarra lo que quisiera y tome mi cereal, mis galletas, y otras golosinas que el vio y mostró una sonrisa que compartí con el. Luego cuando fuimos pagar, la cajera lo reconoció como el vocalista de los " The Knight Black" y tuvimos que huir de allí con las compras en la mano hasta que pudimos descansar y llegar al carro, el iba serio y recogiendo el aire mientras yo reía con todas las ganas….

Llegamos al departamento nos tiramos en el sofá y vimos televisión un rato, pero Aoshi se quedo dormido entre mis piernas después de acariciarle su tan suave melena me dieron ganas de ir al baño, y lo acomode en el sillón…

Empecemos con que la sala a la cual no le había tomado en cuenta, no era muy grande y estaba pintada de un color gris con algunos cuadros pintados había dos estantes uno con los equipos de sonido, el televisor y el DVD: y el otro lleno de libros de historia luego me fije en un enmarcado.. Tenia un premio de historia antigua…Wao, mi chico era muy inteligente… seguí caminando por un pasillo y vi que había dos cuartos en el ala izquierda así que revise el primero( no aguante la curiosidad) había un escritorio unos cuantos libros, una guitarra, un teclado y… tambores.. Me hizo sonreír .. Y un sofá; me dirigí al otro cuarto hay estaba el cuarto de mi lindo Ao-kun.

Huele a el- susurre y seguí en mi inspección del departamento… había un gran escaparate que abrí y sus camisas, oh dios, si todo era de el allí también se encontraban sus zapatos… luego me voltee y descubrí su cama me senté un rato en ella y era suave.. Parece que eran de plumas… que se sentiría dormir con el? Y me sonroje a tal pensamiento así que me pare como un resorte y a los dos lado de la cama habían dos mesita de noche en una tenia un reloj y una lámpara.. Mientras que el otro tenia también otra lámpara y dos libros.. Unos de ciencia ficción y otro de mitos…. Era misteriosos mi lindo amor… reí ante el comentario mental; el cuarto tenia un baño… y unas ventana del otro lado con unas lindas persianas ese cuarto estaba pintado de un color marrón otoñal… me acerque a un balcón cerca de las ventanas y sentí el aire refrescante de la tarde cerré las puertas corredizas y Salí de esa habitación.

Seguí por el pasillo y me encontré con una ultima puerta era un baño, así que me devolví y por el lado derecho hacia una puerta corrediza allí estaba la cocina… vaya, vaya nunca me imagine que Aoshi tuviera un estante llenos de instrumentos para gastronomía.

Jeje, Aoshi es un chico multifacético- dijo ella mirando la cocina completa- y tiene una grandotota cocina- exclamo

Te parece- dijo el abrazándole por la cintura y apoyando en el hombro su cabeza- a mi me parece chiquita- le dijo este con voz ronca por acabarse de levantar.

Aoshi, para que tienes un departamento si lo que querías era una mansión- se volteo sin romper el abraso y le tomo esa cabecita- esta cocina es bien espaciosa se parece al de la casa de Jiya.

Mmm, si tú lo dices- le dijo antes de besarle- quieres pizza- le pregunto este.

Siiii- dijo ella saltando en medio de los brazos del chico y este sonrío, sabia que esa era su comida preferida.

Ok, pidamos una!- dijo tomando el teléfono pero ella lo atrapo y le pregunto-

Y la comida que compramos no la vamos a utilizar?- el solo negó

Solo la acomodaremos, yo estoy un poco cansadito te parece si mañana antes de llevarte hacemos un desayuno bueno y nutritivo… si?- propuso el

Okis, entons comenzare yop- le dio un rápido beso empezó a tomar las bolsas y llevarlas a la cocina…

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

Ahí no me cabe mas nada,- dijo ella tocándose la pancita- y tu Aoshi?- pregunto viendo a su amor con una sonrisa dirigida hacia ella pero denotaba en su mirada un sentido burlón.

Como voy a estar, si tu te lo comiste toda tu pizza de 12 pulgadas y la mitad de la mía, eres glotoncita princesa- le dijo este acariciando la parte del estomago que ella se estaba sobando.

Ahh- dijo ella parándose y viéndolo de cerca- con que glotona no?- y el asintió divertido- repítelo de nuevo, Shinomori… si te atreves- añadió desafiante.

Glo-to-na- devolvió con picardía, acercándose más a la cara de ella.

Así?- dijo ella poniendo los brazos en jarra.

Si- respondió tranquilo con una sonrisa un mínimo más grande.

Ok- dijo ella indignada dándose la vuelta sintiendo como el azulejo la miraba aun con diversión- veremos quien se queda hoy, porque en lo que respecta a mi no…- dijo con maldad subliminal, haciendo que a Aoshi se le fuera total diversión.

Como?- dio como toda respuesta- pero tu dijiste que si te quedarías- dijo un poco decepcionado.

Jajaja chistes- dijo dándose la vuelta y tirandosele encima- ahora veras mi venganza por decirme glotona, gigantón!!!- y empezó una guerra de cosquilla entre los dos..

Donde si bien agarro a Aoshi desprevenido empezó también a contraatacar y rodar por toda la sala de estar que fue donde comieron, comenzaron a rodar por toda la sala de estar hasta chocar con el sofá principal en donde Misao quedo debajo de Aoshi.

Ya… ya … ya… amor… jajajajaja… jajajaja… Aoshi.. No seas… malo… ya… pa…raaa…..- seguía retorciéndose de la risa mientras que Aoshi seguía

Di me rindo- le propuso el- y te dejo tranquila..

Es…ta….bien….. jajajajaja…. Me…. Rindo………..jajajajajaja….. Ya si…… jajajaja- le dijo ella con espasmos.

Ok- y Aoshi levanto los brazos sin separarse de su cuerpo- te gane- le dijo dándole un beso en la nariz.

Tram-po-so- le dijo ella con una sonrisa sonrojada hasta mas no poder.. y la respiración entrecortada.

Yo?, para nada señorita gane limpiamente- le dijo el divertido- o quieres comprobarlo?- dijo colocando sus manos en forma para atacar de nuevo.

No, por favor ya no mas… - dijo ella con una sonrisa que en verdad se encontraba agotada- fue una ración bastante grande de cosquillas…- le dijo ella acariciándole la cara- esta bien lo acepto ganaste, con trampa pero lo hiciste..

El fin es lo que importa no lo medios…- dijo este dándole un beso- y gane!

Bueno tengo sed, amor- dijo ella levantándose un poco pero al darse cuenta de cómo estaban- ehh? – se puso colorada- ao…Aoshi- te podrías levantar?- le dijo ella nerviosa

Y si no quiero?- le dijo el divertido del sonrojo de la chica- mas cosquillas?

Jajaja a ti como que te gustaron las cosquillas, pues no tengo sed, bueno entonces si no quieres levantarte como hago, se me reseca la garganta y ando enfermita después… yo no quiero eso amor- le dijo ella con un puchero a lo que Aoshi se paro derrotado por su novia.

Ok, Ok…- dijo el levantándose para ayudar a Misao luego, ella se fue a la cocina y el se quedo en el sofá viendo tv al rato llego Misao bañada y con dos vasos llenos de te helado- hueles rico- le dijo cuando ella se acerco a darle el vaso de jugo y sentarse a su lado.

Gracias príncipe- Misao le quito el control y lo cambio de los deportes empezó a pasar canal por canal y no hubo nada que le gustase así que- Aoshi, tienes películas…

Si, por?- le pregunto este como si nada

Es que no hay nada que ver en la televisión y bueno seria mucho mejor una película… anda escojamos una y veámosla- el chico asintió y busco una caja que tenia en su cuarto y la trajo- okis- exclamo ella vio algunas y escogió Scary movie 2.

Después de un rato ya estaban en una parte muy cómica y Aoshi se reía un poco mientras que Misao estaba agarrandose la barriga de tanta cosa.. Pero a veces las mirada que se lanzaban entre ellos superaban cualquier atención hacia la película, y en esta ocasión fue la última…

Aoshi volteo sintiendo una mirada de ella, el se quedo mirándola para luego colocar una mano en su mejilla izquierda y darle un beso tierno y lento, mientras que los chocolates que ella tenia en su regazo los dejo caer. El azulejo sintió que Misao tenia esta vez un sabor dulce por lo que siguió besando mientras que ya sus manos estaban en la cintura de ella y las manos de ella el cuello de el… así duraron un rato hasta que…

Misao- se separo de la chica- no creo que esto sea buena idea- dijo un poco preocupado, ella era su novia pero apenas tenían una semana de conocerse.

Pero Aoshi es solo un beso…- dijo ella recostándose en el sofá.

Un beso lleva a un abrazo que lleva a otra caricia mas profunda que con lleva a…- y ella lo beso otra vez y Aoshi sorprendido al principio solo dejo que ella lo besara, la boca de el estaba un poco salada por las palomitas sin embargo cuando el le correspondió el se acomodo en el sofá con ella.

Misao, estas segura de continuar...- hizo la pregunta con necesidad pues si le decía que no- yo no.. No quiero que te sientas obligada a nada ok- le dijo el acariciándole la mejilla.

Si, estoy segura… contigo si…- dijo ella con dulzura y el solo lo respondió con un beso mas profundo… el comenzó a rozar con movimientos suaves el cuerpo de ella mientras ella empezó a moldear el cabello de ella, Aoshi ladeo la cabeza para profundizar mas el beso, sin mucha espera el chico bajo un poco hacia el lóbulo de la oreja donde con su lengua comenzó a juguetear con ella, promoviendo los suspiros de ella a jadeos… siguió bajando hasta que probó la piel de cuello y sin ir mas lejos llego a la clavícula, consiguiendo un gemido de ella.

Misao?- ella lo miro y vio un poco de duda pero el deseo abarcaba mucho más, ella asintió…

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

**Viernes: *12***

Mientras se despertaba ella iba estirándose como en todas las mañanas, pero algo le impidió hacerlo con las piernas pues estaban enredadas en…otras piernas!!!!!- abrió los ojos desmesurada mente y se sentó, cuando lo hizo sintió una molestia en la entrepierna, cerro los ojos apena se afirmo y se volvió a acostar mirando a su derecho había un par de ojos azules mirándola divertido..

Tienes molestia, cierto?- le dijo el , ella asintió colorada mientras tomaba la almohada y se tapaba la cara- oye, te vas a ahogar- le dijo quitándole la almohada- es normal que te duela la primera vez, quiero decirte que me hiciste muy feliz anoche y que sino te arrepientes de lo que hiciste me harás sentir el hombre mas dichoso del planeta- dijo sinceramente mirándola a los ojos.

Aoshi, no digas nada eso- dijo acurrucándose en el pecho del chico- me da pena- le expreso ella con ternura- pero ya que dijiste eso… yo quiero decirte que a pesar del dolor hubo punto de placer y…. y… meda pena- dijo ella metiéndose un poco mas en el pecho de el- en fin, yo disfrute mucho de lo que hicimos anoche… fue como estar en un concierto pero contigo.. Tuve miedo, nervios… pero siempre estuviste allí para mi… yo… te amo…. Mi príncipe- termino ella colorada pero mirándolo fijamente.

Gracias, de verdad Missy- expreso con un poco de pena, pero si valió porque Misao se sonrío de haberle dicho así…

Es la primera vez que me dices así, y suena genial de tus labios- le dijo ella montándose en cima de el- Aoshi, creo que tengo hambre- le dijo empezando a comer sus labios.

Mmm en serio, creo que a mi también me dio hambre- tocándole los pechos- entonces empecemos a comer- le dijo cuando ella se levanto y tomo la camisa de el, dejándolo con una pequeña erección.

Si, hot cakes con miel y ensalada de fruta…con unos panes y mermelada mmmm- decía ella mientras salía de la habitación dejando atónito a Aoshi.

Jajaja – se rio bajito- creo que me estoy ena…. – empezó a hablar un Aoshi que aturdido se levanto también colocándose unos boxer negros- tonterías.

Después de desayunar muchas cosas preparadas por los dos comieron y entre beso y beso llegaron a la habitación para amarse de nuevo…. Misao se quedo dormida después de hacerlo cuatro veces con el, Aoshi por su parte solo se le quedo viendo por un rato. Luego, se levanto y miro por la ventana pensando en lo que habían echo, todo sucedía tan rápido pero estaba conciente de que cualquier cosa que sucediera a la final, ella iba ser la mas lastimada… y eso hacia mella en el, no sabia que esa apuesta iba a ser tan bonita, no creía que el iba a sentirse importante por ser tan amado limpiamente de una manera tan pura, tan entregada, el poseía el corazón de esa chica y lo sabia pero ya no había marcha atrás o si?; pero si el seguía con la relación ella pudiese enterarse luego y todo acabaría igual de mal mientras que el se encariñaría mas con ella; haciendo que a ella le doliese mas el resultado o dios!, esto es tan repugnante porque, maldita sea, tengo ganas de matar a Sanosuke Sagara pero a la vez no… es decir, el propuso esto y yo elegí casi obligado, pero lo viví y fue mas que hermoso porque ella a diferencia de Sayaka no me critica, sino que me dice "quieres hacerlo, entonces cuando comenzamos que yo te apoyo!" con esa alegría desbordante en ella que la caracteriza y que yo…. Amo….

En estas deducciones estaba cuando recibió un mensaje de teléfono era de Sayaka que le decía que había llegado, preocupado volteo la mirada a la cama… donde se encontraba ella boca abajo, con esa espalda desnuda que el había besado entera. Y esa melena negra por toda esa sabana blanca sin percatarse de lo que sucedía en el exterior, sus piernas tapadas por la sabana, sin embargo sobresalían las conocía, desde anoche y se había hecho difícil el dejarla dormir así de tranquila, el teléfono volvió a sonar y el lo leyó con desespero… se fue a bañar... se vistió y de vez en vez miraba la postura de Misao. Cuando ya estuvo listo se acerco le acaricio el cabello, le dio un beso en la frente y con el corazón debilitado salio del departamento hacia el aeropuerto.

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

Estaba vestida con la sabana de la cama y leyendo la nota que había dejado Aoshi en la mesita de noche..

"_Espero que despiertes muy bien princesa, Salí un momento hacia la disquera llamaron a toda la banda, vuelvo dentro de un rato… besos!! Te quiero_

_A.S"_

Bueno no me puedo quejar todo el día de ayer y el de hoy, Misao- dijo ella para si- le prepare algo para cuando vuelva, se llevara una sorpresa- y levantándose se fue a bañar para prepararle algo a su amor.

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

Como estuvo el viaje hacia acá- pregunto un Aoshi distante.

Estoy cansada amor, fueron 8 horas largas de viaje- dijo ella tomándole la mano que el como si nada se soltó dejándole sola.

Tanto?- respondió el como si nada.

Lo que pasa es que nos vinimos en carro y bueno dejamos al director aquí en el aeropuerto... Aoshi te pasa algo?- pregunto ella con duda se veía contraído

A mi, para nada- respondió el otra vez- solo que me llamaron de la disquera y me mandaste el mensaje entonces te dejo en tu departamento y me regreso a la disquera- termino el mirándola

Pero porque no me llevas a tu departamento- le repuso ella- así podemos tener algo de diversión- tocándole el pecho.

Porque tu tienes tu departamento, además en el mío hay unos familiares y todavía no quiero que se enteren de que ando con alguien, te lo deje bien claro desde el principio- aclaro el demandante- además no dices que estas cansada, entonces descansa y hablamos otro día, ok- completo el.

Pero Azulejo- refuto ella

Nada de peros Sayaka, y por favor no insistas si...- le recomendó el, estaba molesto pero con el mismo.

Ok, pero me llevas a cenar el domingo a las 7.00, si?- le dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras el azulejo pensaba (es que no se cansa).

Bien el domingo entonces- dijo el cansado de los berrinches de ella, ese día cortaría con ella y seguiría con Misao, entre las dos Misao es mas importante, linda , animada, simpática, bella… asomo una sonrisa pequeña.

Y tu de que te ríes?- le pregunto ella

De nada, ya llegamos- le señalo el edificio blanco

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

Okis Jiya- se escuchaban los berrinches del otro lado del viejo- si, si Okina mañana vuelvo de la casa de Kaoru- le dijo ella- mmm no ahorita estoy donde mi novio- se escucho un llanto del otro lado- cálmate Okina!, si… ok!! Un beso para todos, adiós- termino de colgar ella.

Se estiro en el sofá y luego de eso llamo a Kaoru, quien le dijo que se tenían que actualizar en chismes y ella respondió que volvería dentro de una hora y media. Eran las 6.30 y aun no llegaba Aoshi, lo llamo pero el teléfono estaba apagado… no se podía retrasar mas, así que tomando su bolsito salio de ese departamento un poco decepcionada pero al momento de cerrar la puerta y unos cuantos pasos sonó el teléfono de la casa…

**Es la residencia de Aoshi, deja tu nombre y tú numero telefónico… y luego me comunico contigo… deje su mensaje después del tono:**

"_Misao, si estas allí en casa toma el teléfono… por favor, se me hizo tarde pero te recompensare... Te lo juro!! Misao… Misao…Ok, creo que te fuiste…"_

Después de dejar el recado se fue mas a prisa hacia la casa y no la encontró. Maldijo a todo y entro a la cocina donde consiguió una comida y una nota..

"_hola, te espere para cenar y que me llevaras a casa para luego despedirme de una larga estadía en este sueño con un beso, pero… no importa aquí te deje tu cena y espero que la disfrutes. Te ama… Misao Makimachi! ^^_

Tomo su celular y la llamo... Pero encontró el teléfono apagado y como si fuera la persona con más asesinatos en la conciencia... se sentía imperfecto para un ángel como ella…

Ella se fue... Decepcionada de mí... Maldición!!!- Grito exasperado golpeando todo a su paso... Marco otra vez y por ultimo apoyo su espalda en una pared y deslizarse y tomarse la cabeza con las manos...

Misao… Perdón- dijo en un hilo de voz por la culpa.

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

Ella llego a la casa de su amiga con ganas de llorar, pero su amiga la recibió con una sonrisa y ella le contó todo al igual que Kao... se pusieron al pendiente con miles de chucherías y juegos…hasta que se quedaron dormidas.

**Sábado: *13***

Comenzamos el día en la alberca de la casa de Kaoru, donde nos bronceamos un poco, hicimos ejercicios, bailoterapia, etc... Fuimos a beber agua y llego mi lindo Aoshi, me miro y me abrazo en frente de la sirvienta y de Kaoru así que estas retirándose.. Me susurro.

Lo siento, no pude llegar a tiempo pero si quieres nos vamos al cine hoy y me dedico a ti por entero como el día pasado- y me abrazo mas fuerte pude sentir como si una descarga me avisara de algo malo ocurriría después..

Lo sientes, porque?- pregunto ella tragando saliva

Porque te deje anoche sola- respondió el con toda la calma posible simular- por no decirte que quería traerte y que me dieras ese beso- le dijo el tomándole la cara- me lo puedes dar ahora?- pregunto el indeciso.

Ella se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso suave- contento- le pregunto ella y a el le entro un recuerdo con Sayaka- Aoshi te pasa algo?- le pregunto ella y el contesto "nada"- y te perdono tontico, pero no puedo ir al cine hoy, yo me devuelvo a mi casa dentro de una hora pero si quieres mañana nos vemos y en la noche como es costumbre nos vamos al Aoiya si?- le propuso ella.

Ok- le respondió y la beso otra vez.

Luego llamaron a Kenshin, Shikijo, Sanosuke, Kento, Tsubame y a… Tomoe… improvisaron un Karaoke en la casa de Kaoru y esa hora que quedaba se formo en una de cinco. Aoshi esa noche hizo de transporte dejando de última a Misao. Y despidiéndose con un beso apasionado y una acordada para el otro día era a las cuatro que la iba a buscar para regresar a las 10 y tener chance de ayudar sin tener ningún regaño.

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

**Domingo *14*: (**_**N/T: de aquí en adelante le recomendare ambientar esta lectura con una canción llamada acostumbrado de Tush… disculpen la interrupcion y sigan con la lectura)**_

Este día me pare con mucha dificultad, en fin cuando lo hice eran las diez de la mañana… después de estar cómoda almorzó con los muchachos y Okina para variar no la soltaba para nada, ayudo un rato acomodo su habitación y realizo algunas letras para presentarse dentro de unos dos meses en el gran show de la academia; luego de acicalarse para ver a su lindo novio y rogarle prácticamente a Okina que la dejara salir, lo convenció. Se fueron al departamento de el y después de charlar un poco.. Hicieron el amor de nuevo, pero esta vez como la primera la amo lentamente y Misao agradeció el gesto, aunque le dio como un sentimiento de melancolía y no entendía porque…

Se acomodaron y hablaron un poco más… Aoshi le revelo que el pronto tendría una gira; que Sanosuke se iría de vacaciones a New York y Kenshin en un mes también se iría de gira con otros cantantes pero a lugares diferentes del mundo… ella se sintió triste sin embargo, disfruto lo que quedaba de esa tarde.. No durmieron pero se quedaron recostados regalándose caricias.. Como a eso de las seis sonó el teléfono de mi Aoshi y el se puso pálido coloco el teléfono en la mesita de noche y me dijo que se bañaría para salir a llevarme y que llegaría tarde al Aoiya, me quede sorprendida mas sin embargo no le refute nada… el se fue al baño y volvió a sonar el teléfono .. Como lo mío es del y lo suyo es mío... Decidí abrirlo y era un mensaje de una chica llamada Sayaka, abrí el mensaje y leí quedándome confundida…

"_azulejo, amor mío, no me pases buscando nos vemos en el restaurante, te quiere, te adora... Vive y respira por ti!.. Sayaka"_

Sin querer se me cayo el celular de Aoshi y el me pregunto desde el baño que pasaba, sin querer le dije que era mi celular… se me salieron dos lagrimas y revise el teléfono tenia treinta mensajes 15 míos y 15 de ella.. Revise el teléfono... y me acorde de la chica Sayaka de feria, busque mi teléfono rápidamente y anote el numero... Mi teléfono me dio una frase que no quiero volver a saber jamás...

"_NUMERO EXISTENTE EN EL DIRECTORIO"_

Tenia aguado los ojos pero no quise creer, debía ser un error, así que anote la dirección y la hora… justo cuando Aoshi salía del baño terminaba de colocar el celular donde el lo había dejado, su imagen me dejo desbocada así de mojadito por todos lados me dio un cosquilleo en el vientre así que sonrojada pero triste me fui a la cocina pero al pasar por la puerta el me beso, aunque estaba junto a mi yo lo sentí lejano…

Bajo diez minutos después muy casual como siempre, me llevo a mi casa… pero antes de darme el beso de despedida le pregunte...

Aoshi, tu nunca me engañarías verdad?- le dijo mirando hacia mis pies y el sorprendido solo hizo una mueca con la boca..

A que viene eso Misao- evadió la pregunta- estas loquita o que?- me dijo en modo de burla

No, no es nada Aoshi… cuídate- lo beso y se bajo del carro, dejando a un Aoshi dudoso de asistir a la cita con su otra chama...

-.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*-.-* -.-* -.-* -.-*

A las 7.00 pm se encontraba Misao dando vueltas en su habitación y se acordaba de ese mensaje a cada momento.. no los podía alejar de su mente…

"_azulejo, amor mío, no me pases buscando nos vemos en el restaurante, te quiere, te adora... Vive y respira por ti!.. Sayaka"_

Y pensar que la creí como una de mis mejores conocidas, compañeras o amiga… pero como dicen por allí.. Amigo ratón del queso, e igualito se come…

"_azulejo, amor mío, no me pases buscando nos vemos en el restaurante, te quiere, te adora... Vive y respira por ti!.. Sayaka"_

Mierda!, Mierda!, Mierda!, Mierda!, Mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!- gritaba en su interior y le vinieron las palabras alguna vez escuchadas..

"_te gustaría saber que eres plato de segunda mesa…"_

Claro que NO!- grito obstinada y adolorida- me quitare esta duda de encima, no puedo saber si miente o me engaña si yo misma no lo veo…- expreso con lagrimas en los ojos. Salio por la puerta de atrás, se consiguió con un joven taxista que se ajusto a lo que ella le pedía.. La llevo al restaurante "Elegant Rose" donde según le dijo Aoshi era el restaurante mas lujoso.

Ella se bajo del taxi y el taxista espero.. Ella entro con una gabardina muy elegante negra y con el cabello muy bien visto, de manera que la dejaran pasar sin problemas y así fue.. Pregunto por una reservación echa por el nombre Aoshi Shinomori y le dijo que el mozo la llevaría, pero ella le pidió que le mostrase el camino sin presentarla, y así fue como vio que ese par de "AMIGOS" solo eran una farsa al ver esto no le quedo duda pero quería ver hasta donde llegaban….

Espero en el taxi como una hora mas y ellos se fueron en un deportivo tal vez era el de Sanosuke en fin, el taxista lo siguió y ellos llegaron al departamento de el…

Misao sin aguantarse las ganas de llorar comenzó hacerlo y viendo que en la entrada ella se le tiro al cuello besándolo y el le correspondía tomándola de la cintura, le llego una idea a la mente…

Siguiendo en su sadomasoquismo, ella espero unos veinte minutos y llego a la recepción del departamento donde la secretaria la reconoció y le dijo a modo de consuelo..

"_lo siento de verdad, yo pensaba que ya aquella relación había terminado"_

A lo que ella con rabia reflejada en sus ojos verdes pregunto- desde cuando están ellos saliendo?

"_señorita yo empecé a trabajar hace tres semana no le puedo dar esta información"_

Mira como estoy- exclamo dolida- me estoy muriendo por dentro de tanta mentira… - explico dando una vuelta mientras levantaba los brazos – por favor hazlo por alguien que a sido la burla de ellos por dos MALDITAS SEMANAS!!.. Acuérdate hoy por mi mañana por ti, dime por favor… te lo suplico- dijo ella desarmada

"_señorita, desde esta semana solo la e visto a usted pero cuando yo era novata en recepción el siempre venia con la chica que entro hace un momento.. Lo siento…"- dijo con un poco de lastima._

Ahh- rugió con dolor- gracias amiga- y se dirigió ala habitación de Aoshi estaba en tercer piso pero ni siquiera vio el ascensor, subió por las escaleras y ella tenia una copia de la llave que siempre escondía en la mesita de noche…estuvo en frente de esa puerta y sin poder saberlo tomo la manilla y abrió la puerta con cuidado… se dirigió a la sala de estar y….

Como puede ser?… que te hice?... – fue lo que susurro al ver de manera borrosa por las lagrimas esa situación…

En el sofá se encontraba la chica de cabello marrón acostada sin camisa y con el sostén abierto, mientras que Aoshi aun tenia la camisa medio abrochada pero sus pantalones estaban siendo desabotonados por ella.

Aoshi…- susurro con rabia, dolor, miedo, rencor, ira, odio…

Y el como escuchando su nombre voltio y vio la imagen de Misao con una gabardina negra su cabello un poco alborotado algo agita pero en sus ojos veía muchos sentimientos mezclados…Decidió voltear y prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo, pero de repente se escucho un azote en la puerta y…

No!!- dijo cayendo en cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, lo que vio ella… - Misao…- se arreglo los pantalones y vio por el pasillo que el ascensor cerraba sus puertas así que se fue por las escaleras cuando llego a la salida solo encontró a un taxi que desde lejos arrancaba….

Te… perdí- dijo como si sueño llegara a un fin, como si todavía no creyera lo que pasaba… asimilando la imagen de Misao y lo ocurrido, cayo de rodillas en la acera y se aguaron los ojos…- te perdí…

_Ula ula!!! Como están mis queridas lectoras!!!_

_Bueno mis niñas se que me van a matarrrrrrrr!!! ____ pero no quise colocar el lemon en esta parte, ya que quiero hacer un reencuentro y lo quiero hacer ver allí… Pues se q habían partes demasiada melosas pero debía hacer ver a una Aoshi con sentimientos, no se si me exprese bien… saben yo estaba escribiendo esta ultima parte desde el domingo 14 con una canción de la banda TUSH y su canción "acostumbrado" la escuche por equivocación, como siempre, y bueno me lleno de mucha vitalidad… en el próximo capitulo viene la parte de Kaoru… hubieron veces en que me preguntaba si habían quedado dudas, si fue así entonces háganmelas saber por los rw o sino escríbanme al correo: __.... Quiero decirles que estoy poniendo todo mi empeño por subir todo rápido pero bien hechesito, para no tener tantas quejas…_

_Sin más respondamos los rw:_

_Mego: hola corazón!! FELIZ AÑO!!!!! Hey todavía espero los capítulos de tus fic (¬¬)… jajaja bueno para adelantarte algo, si Kaoru efectivamente tuvo algo en años pasados y no te imaginas con quien… muajajaja que mala soy y sobre los detalles, pues me encantan tus detalles así que síguelos comentando ^^… entre Kento y Kaoru hay algo muy… penetrante y creo que eso fue lo q percibió Kenshin y tu! Óyeme pobre de Sano, te lo imaginas de verde y con antenitas jajaja!! Y bueno claro que un desmayo era factible pero no quise que el beso de ellos dos fuera tan pronto así que lo hice como un error fortuito, Aoshi va sufrir un poco con respecto a la relación que tenia con Missy e Kaoru ya lo veras… espero que te haya gustado el resultado de esa gran idea de Sanosuke, y sobre Kenshin que esperabas es muy arrogante… y bueno ya veremos a ese duo de regaladas mas adelantes(OJO: Regaladas en el buen e inocente sentido de la palabra)por cierto linda me encanto esta frase.."__ Me gusta esta historia, me da como para ponerme a imaginar mil y unas soluciones para cualquier cosita que mencionas" de verdad que eres una gran lectora, hago este trabajo con muxo esfuerzo para ustedes!! Espero que te agrade muxo este cap, un poco enredado.. Aquí conocerás a un Aoshi sentimental que se convertirá en… ya veras jajaja!! Espero que te guste la canción de la banda TUSH!! Ya quiero leer con ansias tu rw.. se te quiere, muxos besos sabor a mandarina! Continua con la historia siiii!!! See you later!!_

_Buenos mis niñas, quiero decirles que estoy muy feliz de haber subido los dos capítulos de mis dos historias… sigan al pendiente con "confía en mi" y "Buscando un final"_

_Besos a todassss!!_

_Cuidence!!_

_Abrazos!!_

_Amary-san**_


End file.
